


The Bittersweet End

by MilfShakes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, basically i hc that ghost died to become the shade lords heart, i added so much more silly stuff haha especially with Shade and Iselda's friendship i live for that, this is basically a 'I do whatever I want' kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilfShakes/pseuds/MilfShakes
Summary: Now that the Lord of Shades has a heart they wish to be liked and accepted by others, however the void entity feels that nobug in their right mind would want to be around one as monstrous as them, so they impersonate a certain short Knight hoping it will help them live a normal life. But they can't keep the act up forever...





	1. Knight or Grubsitter?

**Author's Note:**

> With the arrival of the Grimm Troupe, the Knight's peaceful life is thrown into disarray.

_"My child shall guide you to the flame, and gather within itself that burning essence..."_

 

The circus master's words echoed through Ghost's head, they didn't know what to expect when they crossed the threshold of the Grimm Troupe's tent, but this, this certainly wasn't it.

Ghost suddenly found themselves responsible for a small energetic bug called the Grimmchild, who had done nothing but irritate them since its appearance.

The little vessel now lived in one of the larger houses in Dirtmouth, and the child had already made a mess of their dwelling. Charms littered the floor, the curtains in tatters, and in the center of the living area Ghost was having a sort of tug of war with the child over their precious Shadow Cloak.

 

Oh if only they could speak, the curses they would utter.

The vessel dug their tiny feet into the ground in an attempt to yank the cloak out of Grimmchild's mouth, and to their surprise just as they gave one final tug the little gray child abruptly let go of the garment, sending Ghost crashing onto the floor.

The child chittered gleefully at the larger bug, who landed butt first.  

Ghost angrily snapped their cloak back on and stomped closer to the child, who fluttered away to chew at the curtains again. And then it hit them, a wave of realization.

_Is this...hunger? Does it need to be fed?_

It was easy for Ghost to forget about the simple needs of other bugs, though, Ghost assumed the Grimmchild only needed the scarlet flames as its sustenance, and yet the child would not behave well enough for any sort of search for them.  

Food might not be the solution but Ghost was willing to give it a try at this point, if it might improve the little demon's behavior. But who would even know what to feed it? Ghost supposed they could ask Grimm, but after his snide remark about someone of their “short stature” not being able to handle his spawn, Ghost didn't much feel like asking him for anything. They thought next of Iselda and Cornifer, they were a couple were they not? Perhaps they knew what to feed children.

They quietly backed away from the Grimmchild, as it was still occupied with the curtains, and quickly slipped out the front door and locked it behind them. They let out a silent sigh, hopefully their home would still be standing upon their return.

Ghost's home sat atop a flat hill among the abandoned houses of Dirtmouth. Since moving in, they had adorned the outside of their large home with strings of lumafly lights, and kept a bounteous garden of plants and blooms they discovered in their travels around Hallownest.

They returned to Dirtmouth three years ago after the...incident. The townsfolk, especially the Elderbug, showed great concern over the large crack in Ghost’s mask and the unnatural lopsided nature of their gait. But the vessel insisted these were simply injuries sustained by fighting the Radiance, and of course the trusting, gullible townspeople believed them.  

Ghost followed the winding path from their doorstep towards the more populated section of town. It was worth the walk, after all, they preferred to live in peace and quiet.

Soon enough they approached the little store run by Cornifer and his wife, and to their surprise they found both Iselda and Cornifer minding the storefront, how convenient.

Cornifer looked up from his cluttered desk "Ah! Our best customer, come in! come in!" he beckoned towards Ghost with a smile on his face, Iselda barely looked up from her work.

(Do you two have children yet? Are you planning on having them?) Ghost made signs with their stubby little fingers, they always got right to the point didn’t they? The other two bugs blinked in surprise.

"Oh my, what would prompt such a question???" Cornifer chuckled and leaned over "Do you want to know where babies come from little one?" He teased.

(I was born before this kingdom’s fall, I am old enough to know this). They signed tersely.

(I need to know what to feed them, I unexpectedly find myself as the caretaker of a stranger's child) Their hands moved more slowly this time (Can you help?) Cornifer and Iselda glanced at each other.

"Well ah, I'm afraid not friend" Cornifer's eyes dropped "You would need bug milk from a new mother, and there haven't been any children in Dirtmouth for so long. I suppose you may find one in the Capital but ah, that would make for an awkward conversation wouldn’t it?" The bespectacled bug chuckled.

(Bug milk???)

"Yes, bug milk."

(That sounds fake.)

"Oh I assure you little one, it is the truth. Either way we cannot help you, I'm sorry." Cornifer went to pat Ghost on the head, but the the vessel swatted the approaching hand away.

(Don't do that again.) They signed as they headed out the door

 

\---                                                                   

 

Milk from a new mother? Unbelievable. Now THAT would be a conversation (Hello ma'am, I understand you need your secretions to feed your children but I was wondering if I might finagle some for myself, as I have a child to feed as well. Ah no, it's not MY child you see, the leader of a cult gave it to me and it's destroying my house at the moment.) Ghost signed to themselves angrily as they headed towards the well.

After searching their foggy memories for a moment, they remembered passing through a room in the mantis village, where young mantises slept in little hammocks suspended from the ceiling. At the very least they were on good terms with the mantis tribe, hopefully that would make this encounter less awkward. Ghost approached the well, they turned to look in the direction of their home. Lights still on, a good sign they supposed. Their shoulders rose and fell with another silent sigh and they leaped into the dark.

Out of reflex they kept their nail drawn, although, with the death of the infection it wasn't strictly necessary. The catacombs of Hallownest were mostly filled with idle corpses and delirious survivors, they were beyond help now.

Nowadays only a trickle of immigrants from other lands found their way to Hallownest, and sure, you might encounter the odd highway thief every once in a while but traveling alone was far safer than it was before.

Eyeing a lone crystal on the dark pathway, Ghost thought of Myla. How lucky for her, that she was not in the Radiance's grasp for long. So many tragedies befell Ghost on their journey, but finding Myla alive and well after it was all over made their struggle worth it. They picked up the little blue crystal and tucked it away in their pack, to give to her as a gift later.

Hoping to visit their sibling, they poked their head into the black egg temple, but found it empty. Hollow seemed scarcer and scarcer these days. Ah well, nothing could be done about that could it? Still, their absence left an ache in Ghost’s chest, what could be so important that it would keep their sibling away for this long?

Ghost approached the Crossroads stag station and rang the bell. In a matter of seconds the Last Stag appeared from the dark, cold tunnels.

 

The stag ride to the queens station flew by, as did their brisk walk through the colorful fungal wastes. They found the mantis lords in their usual throne room.

The 3 lords uprighted themselves, expecting another training session with their old friend. Ghost sheathed their nail.

Better get this over with.

(My lords, my old friends, I have a favor to ask of thee). Ghost signed politely.

"Speak then." said the eldest sister

(I find myself in the care of a child, but I am incapable of feeding it, and-)

"A _child???_ " The youngest sister chimed. "Your child??" she leaned forward in her seat, eyes glowing with curiosity.

(ah no, a stranger's child- )

" _Oh my_ , a stranger~" The youngest sister stifled a laugh, the other two quickly hissed at her and she fell silent, the eldest rose and gestured back towards the village.

"Ignore my sibling, old friend, we would be glad to help you."

 

\---

 

Ghost counted themselves lucky that they met so little danger in the catacombs nowadays, surely they would have perished carrying this weight all the way back to Queen’s Station if the infection were still at large. The last stag dropped Ghost off at Dirtmouth station, and quickly disappeared into the dark at the call of the bell. It seemed that nowadays, Ghost wasn’t his only passenger. _This kingdom may be broken_ , They thought, _but not dead._

They dragged themselves out the door of the station, the weight of their full pack bearing down on them. They slowly made their way back home.

Opening their door with caution, they peeked in, searching for the Grimmchild, it caught their gaze stuck to the high ceiling.

_I sure hope this works._

Ghost quietly stepped in, shut the door behind them, and placed their heavy pack on the floor, they opened it and produced a large metal tin filled with liquid and several tiny glass bottles. After filling a bottle they held it in the child’s direction as if brandishing a nail.

(Is this what you want????) They signed with their free hand.

The child tilted its head and fluttered down from the ceiling, it sniffed at the rubber end of the bottle then snapped at it with it’s little teeth guzzling down the liquid in mere seconds. It chirped eagerly, seemingly asking for more.

After three bottles the child grew lethargic and settled down on the floor. Its dark eyes slowly shut and it drifted off to sleep. Ghost let out a soundless sigh of relief, oh, what a day. They surveyed the damage to their home, broken lights, torn up curtains, a shattered window and the accompanying glass strewn about the floor. They grabbed a small broom and started to clean up the mess.

After several hours finally their home was mostly in order, save for the now boarded up window. Sharp painful aches plagued all of the little vessel’s joints, a bitter reminder that they needed to rest, or suffer the consequences. They slowly made their way through the kitchen and down the stairs, the stairwell opened up into a hidden hot spring, one of the reasons they chose this place as their dwelling. Ghost dumped themselves into the hot soothing water, not bothering to remove their cloak. They floated around face down in the water for a while, staring at the bottom of the pool.

_I wonder if Grimm would take it back._

How long did they have to keep the child for this “ritual” anyway??? If every day would be like this one, well, Ghost wasn’t so certain they could keep up.

_There had better be one hell of a reward for all this._

They uprighted themselves and swam to the edge of the pool, lifting their little form out of the water. Still, even after the refreshing bath they craved to lie down in bed. The ocean of void bubbled and protested within them, knowing that they couldn’t keep this up forever didn’t make it any easier to accept.

Still dripping wet they threw themselves into the pile of cushions on their bed, and slipped out of consciousness.                       

Ghost awoke groggy and lightheaded, nestled among the plush cushions on their bed. An odd warmth touched their stomach. Startled, they looked down to see the Grimmchild curled up atop their shell, fast asleep. It’s tiny body rose and fell with its breathing, a stab of emotion pierced Ghost’s chest.

_And I wanted to get rid of it only moments ago..._

The sound of the child’s breathing brought them peace somehow, and they drifted back into sleep.


	2. Those Who Matter Won't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a frustrating day the Knight decides to visit an old friend, but what should have been a pleasant outing quickly turns into a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this chapter ended up a lot longer than I thought it would but you know, when I decide I want to write about something nothing can stop me.

After the child’s morning feeding, Ghost remembered the crystal they collected on their journey. They decided to pay Myla a visit, perhaps she would sing them a little song?

 _That would be nice._ Ghost thought.

They shakily stepped out their front door with the Grimmchild in tow, its behavior significantly improved. The child found a comfortable perch on Ghost’s shoulders, squeaking as they made their way down the winding path.

 

Myla took up refuge in Bretta’s abandoned home, now decorated with crystals of every color. Ghost found her outside tending to her rock “garden”. They wordlessly offered the little blue crystal to her.

“Oh hm! A present for me~ How lovely~ I think I’ll put riiiiiight, over here” She placed the crystal on a pile of dull rocks, perhaps she liked the contrast?

“Who is your friend little Ghost? Hmm hmm he’s a cutie~!” She always liked to hum little tunes as she spoke.

(Oh this? It is a child given to me by a stranger… I suppose I’ve gotten used to it.) Ghost admitted.

“Oh wow, Little Ghost is a parent now~ You will be wonderful I’m sure~.” A smile touched her eyes.

(Thank you Myla.) Ghost signed sheepishly, they felt rather unsure of their competence, but no need to reject kind Myla’s words.

Ghost turned their attention to the old well and took out their map. Three locations were marked with a scarlet flame. Greenpath, the City of Tears, and Crystal peak, seemed easy enough, they hoped this wouldn’t take too long. In truth they were ravenously curious to see where this so called “ritual” was going.

 

Collecting the flames proved a simple task, each was guarded by a small red demon whose dress resembled that of the other Grimm Troupe members. The child seemed eager to join the fight, nipping and hissing at the red scoundrels, but alas it failed to deal any significant damage. Ghost made a mental note to teach it a thing or two about fighting later.

 

With the fiends vanquished and the flame collected the two returned to Dirtmouth, Ghost couldn’t help but feel cold apprehension gnawing at their innards. In spite of their new fondness for the Grimmchild, the bug who gave it to them was a total stranger, and one summoned by a cryptic and dark ritual nonetheless. Could Grimm be trusted? Could _anything_ about this situation be trusted? They could think of no answer, and resigned themselves to simply proceed with caution.

 

As they crossed the entrance to the largest red tent a haunting melody filled the air. A hefty looking bug stood near the stage entrance, squeezing his accordion with repetitive, mechanical motions. His empty eye sockets followed Ghost as they walked past.

“...Mrmm. Very good. The child burns with flame. Master… is waiting for you. Mrmm.”

Ghost did not respond, that bug gave them a bad feeling.

Through the entrance the room opened up into a wide scarlet stage that loosely resembled an arena. Barely illuminated by a few hanging lanterns, Ghost could make out rows and rows of empty seats.

Just as they neared the center of the stage, a tall, dark figure erupted in a flurry of red smoke. The cloaked bug faced away from them, and turned his head ever so slightly as to reveal his burning, scarlet gaze. With a voice like coarse gravel, he spoke-

“Ah, I can feel it. The warmth of the-”

( _Excuse you_ ) -Ghost interjected.

(Why did you fail to mention to me that your child needs to eat _real_ food?? I had to run up and down Hallownest to satisfy it, and it damaged my home in the process. What say you of this??) Ghost signed impatiently.

“ _Pardon?_ ” Grimm turned to face Ghost now, eyes narrowed.

(Your child) Ghost took the Grimmchild from their shoulder and held it up to Grimm with one hand. ( _This child_ , ransacked my home and needs to be fed several times a day, I am a _Knight_ , not a grubsitter. Some _warning_ at least would have been appreciated). Their fingers flicked and twisted in irritation.

Grimm bent down closer to Ghost, a crooked smile on his face

“What a rude little thing you are.” He hissed.

(Well at least I’m not a Deadbeat Parent that dumps his children on random strangers.) Ghost almost couldn’t sign fast enough.

Grimm’s crooked, fanged smile widened further and he erupted in hoarse, wheezing laughter.

“HA! Now this will be a ritual worth remembering!” In a lightning fast motion he swiped Ghost from the floor and held them up to his face. The Grimmchild fluttered away from Ghost and floated at its father’s side.

(UNHAND ME YOU DEMON!!!!) Ghost struggled and writhed to escape Grimm’s grasp.

“What a masterful opening act. The air hums with excitement!” Grimm turned to his spawn “Dear child, you’ve done so well. Let your fire burn even brighter!!!”

With his free hand Grimm snapped his fingers and the Grimmchild metamorphosed into a larger more capable looking version of itself.

Ghost beat their tiny fists against Grimm's fingers, they looked like they were trying to scream. Their legs kicked back and forth in futility. Grimm chuckled at the sight.

“Beautiful, yes, The child has grown, from idle youth to deadly companion. About these dangerous lands, it’s aid will no doubt be welcome. Just don’t neglect our dance short one, for it too continues! Keep hunting that scattered, scarlet essence. When the child is filled with flame once more, return to the stage and the performance will begin.”

Grimm abruptly released the Knight, dropping them to the floor. Their tiny body hit the ground with a dull thud. Grimm let out another hoarse laugh and leaned down to Ghost’s height.

“Although I must admit, my dance partners are normally _taller_.” He playfully tilted his head to one side.  “I am sure ours will be a performance that my kin never forget.”

Ghost drew their nail, aiming at his crooked, grinning face, but he vanished into another cloud of red smoke before their weapon made contact.

 

**\---**

 

Ghost left the Big Top fuming, their tiny fists balled up as they stomped out the entrance, kicking at the dirt and gravel beneath their feet. They needed to hit something, they needed to hit _many_ things. But with the infection gone there wasn’t much left to fight in Hallownest, save for the beasts of Deepnest and the Fools in the Arena.

 

_No, I shouldn’t be fighting right now, my shell is already starting to feel sore…_

As much as they’d love to knock some heads, they didn’t dare do anything that could damage their shell, over the past few years it already showed so many signs of wear, and if it broke there was nothing they could do to fix it…

_Wait...why don’t I head to the blue lake and visit Quirrel? That would calm me down._

It had been ages since they last saw him anyway, no time like the present right? The short vessel took a deep breath to compose themselves and made a beeline for the stag station.

 

The Stag must have been occupied at the moment, he didn’t appear immediately after the bell’s tone. Ghost sat down on the floor, and the Grimmchild settled down next to them. It chirped at its parent, waddling closer and climbing up on their lap. Ghost hesitated at first, then reached out to pat it, but the child nipped at their fingers and rolled over. Ghost understood what it wanted, and rubbed its soft, gray tummy.

The child squirmed and chirped with delight, it’s tiny wings flapped and made little pitter patter sounds on Ghost’s lap.

The void entity suppressed a smile under their mask, trying not to get attached to this creature seemed futile at this point. The Grimmchild gently nipped at its parent’s fingers again and they ceased petting it.

 _Hmm, I haven’t thought of a name for you._ Ghost hadn’t thought about it until now. It felt odd caring for this creature without naming it.

_Maybe I’ll just call you Junior for now..._

The Grimmchild climbed up Ghost’s chest and wrapped its tiny prehensile wings around their neck. The child felt slightly warmer now, Ghost patted its back and held it close.

 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Stag’s heavy footsteps, he grunted heavily as he came to a stop. He turned his weary gaze to Ghost.

“Hrmph sorry for the wait. Busy day. Where to, old friend?” The Stag asked in his hoarse voice.

(To the Resting Grounds please.) Ghost signed politely.

“Hop on then.” He croaked.

Ghost jumped onto the larger seat atop the Stag’s back with the child in their arms. The great beetle stood up, his old joints creaking, and he bolted off into the dark tunnels.

 

This ride took longer, Ghost wondered how long the Stag would last at this rate. They knew that he, like everything, could not live forever. Still that didn’t mean they were ready to lose another friend, especially after losing so many.

The Stag came to an abrupt stop, Ghost reflexively tightened their hold on Grimmchild, nearly falling off the seat themselves.

“Sorry.” The Stag coughed and wheezed “Not as steady as I used to be.”

Ghost hopped off and landed on the dusty platform. The Stag sat down for a rest, breathing heavily.

 _I’ll be visiting your grave soon enough._ Ghost turned away and headed off towards the station’s exit.

 

The eerie quiet of the Resting Grounds provided the graveyard with a unique air of peace. If one listened closely, you could faintly see the spirits of the resting bugs dancing and humming in the air.

Ghost’s little steps kicked up puffs of dust as they made their way between the quiet graves, they paused for a moment in front of Xero’s gravestone to leave a small flower as an offering.

_Good to see you again._

For some reason, Ghost always held a particular fondness for the spirits they once did battle with.

 

After a short walk the shimmering Blue Lake came into view. A small town popped up on the shore after the fall of the infection, it made sense after all, the few traumatized survivors would need a place to rest and relax.

As Ghost crossed through the town’s central square looking for Quirrel, they realized they had all but forgotten where he lived now. When was the last time they saw him again???

They shook the thought out of their head, it didn’t matter anyway, it was a small town surely if they walked around long enough...

“My short friend!!!” A familiar voice called to them, Ghost turned around to see Quirrel waving to them from across the square.

“Oh dear-” He walked up to them and looked them over head to toe. “You look a bit of a mess my friend, are you feeling alright?”

(I’m fine.)

“Oh my, sign language that’s new…” He narrowed his eyes at them, scratching his chin with his dark talons.

_Shit, it really has been forever._

“Well, no matter, I was about to have a drink at this little place near the docks, why don’t you and your friend join me?”

Ghost simply nodded and followed Quirrel with the Grimmchild on their shoulders.

 

Quirrel led the short vessel to a humble looking bar near the shore of the lake, they took a seat next to him on one of stools in front of a rough looking bartender.

“Hey, no minors.” The raggedy beetle muttered through is beard.

(Are you fucking serious??? I am older than this kingdom, and the _dirt_ it sits upon, I could’ve been-)

“Relax shorty, I’m talking about the kid sitting on your shoulders.” He rolled his heavy, sunken eyes.

(Oh...right....) The short vessel unequipped the Grimmchild’s charm and it poofed away in a cloud of red smoke.

“My my, you’ve developed quite a filthy mouth haven’t you?” Quirrel teased as he took a sip from his drink, the bartender must’ve had his order memorized by now.

“What’ll you have shorty?” Asked the bartender gruffly.

(Call me shorty _one more time.)_ They snapped out the signs with irritation.

“Sorry, what’ll you have?”

(Just a shot of rum, Bugcardi if you have it.)

The bartender slid Ghost’s drink over to them and they promptly dumped it into one of their eye holes.

(Another.)

“Hey-” Ghost cringed when they felt Quirrel place a warm hand on their back. “Are you quite sure you’re alright friend? You really look quite ragged.”

(What do you mean? I feel fine.) A dirty lie, and they both knew it.

“Well…” He paused to sip his drink again. “Your mask is all but split down the middle, and it looks like you stuck it back together with carpenter ant’s glue. In fact your entire shell looks like it’s falling apart, also, you walk like you have arthritis.”

(I’ve always had arthritis.)

“Is that so?”

(Yes. The rest are injuries I sustained when I banished the infection, that was my doing by the way, _you’re welcome.)_ They raised their second drink to him before swinging it back.

The chubby pillbug stared at them blankly as he mulled over their words, his eyes darkened and he turned his attention back to his glass.

“Haha, it seems a lot has changed in the past few years…”

Ghost didn’t respond, they simply tossed their third drink into a dark eye socket and placed the geo they owed on the counter. The accompanying buzz soothed the bubbling void inside of them and their shell felt just a bit less tight.

(What’s been going on with you?)

“Ah not much, I run the library around these parts, it’s just a humble collection really.”

The pillbug pensively drummed his fingers on the counter for a moment before speaking again.

“You know, there are some nice views past the docks, it’s quiet too. Maybe a walk would do you good?”

The strength of the alcohol hit Ghost all at once, and all they could do was nod at him. They allowed Quirrel to help them from their seat, the bartender chuckled at the sight.

“Had a bit too much did you shorty?”

Ghost stuck a middle finger out at him as Quirrel led them out the door.

 

The cool breeze did do them good, Ghost had all but forgotten about their run in with Grimm earlier that day. Their stubby legs sunk into cool moist sand, a comforting sensation only amplified by the warmth of their friend supporting them as they walked.

“Why don’t you take a seat, friend.” He led them to a smooth rock overlooking the glass-like water.

Still tipsy, Ghost allowed him to guide them to the ground to rest their aching joints. Maybe coming here wasn’t a good idea after all, the thought of walking home after this seemed practically impossible.

Ghost looked to their side expecting to see their friend sitting next to them, but found the space empty.

“I am only going to ask you this once.” His shaky voice came from behind, Ghost felt a cold sharp jab against their back.

“What did you do to my friend?”

The void entity’s heart all but stopped beating.

(I _am_ your friend.) They fingerspelled at him.

 _“Bullshit.”_ He pushed his nail harder against their back.

“I knew Ghost, and you know what? They didn’t talk or drink or _curse._ They couldn’t even-”

He took a sharp breath.

“They couldn’t even respond to things, in a normal way, they just sat there in silent stoicism. And that’s what I liked most about them.”

The creature turned around and got to its feet.

(Quirrel do not-)

_“Stay back!!!”_

(Your nail Quirrel don’t-whatever you do you must _not_ break this shell.)

And just like that, all the good their relaxing time with him did was undone. Stress and panic made their nerves stand on edge and the void with in them boiled and protested against its container.

“So what are you then??? Hmm?? A phantom??? A mimic from Deepnest???”

(Quirrel it is...more complicated than that, please lower your-)

“Guess I’ll find out.”

_(QUIRREL DON’T-)_

The pillbug lunged forward plunging his long nail deep into the creature’s chest with an audible crunch, shattering their shell into pieces.

And they quite literally exploded.

 

The force of the freezing blast knocked Quirrel backwards into the coarse sand, he snapped his head upwards to see a colossal mass of writhing void that only grew in size with each passing second. When the lashing tendrils finally took form the creature comically bumped their head on the ceiling of the cavern, its eight white eyes glowing like floodlights.

 _“WHATHEFUCK!”_ Quirrel shouted as he scrambled backwards on his arms and legs.

The Shade Lord glanced down at Ghost’s mangled body then at the tiny pillbug before them.

(Alright-) They signed with two of their four colossal hands. (I know this looks bad.)

“Oh my god is this their _corpse????”_ He crawled on his hands and knees to the broken pieces of shell in the sand. “DID YOU MURDER MY FRIEND???”

(No, no I did not. I-I can explain-)

“Oh I would _love_ to hear what you have to say.” He glared up at them with cartoonishly blue tears welling up in his eyes.

(Well you see... I am like this lake, in a way.) They gestured to the water around them. (And your friend was like, a drop of water. I just...absorbed them, I suppose you could say they became my _heart._ ) Shade brought one of their smaller hands to their chest.

(But I inherited their memories, their desires… I still wanted to be close to their friends but I knew nobody would want to come near me if I looked like a _monster_ so I just...Borrowed their shell for a while. Quirrel _please_ I still care for you and I-)

“YOU ATE MY FRIEND????”

(Well no-)

“You _ate_ my friend and then ran around wearing their dead body!!!??? What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you???”

(Alright well if you say it like that of _course_ it sounds bad.)

Quirrel picked up the two halves of Ghost’s mask with trembling fingers, hot tears running down his bright red face.

“You know what, you were right.” He glared at them with piercing eyes. “Nobody is gonna want to be around a monster like you.”

 _(Quirrel-)_ The reached out to him but it was too late, the small pillbug had already started running away.

 

Rejection made Shade’s cheeks burn bright purple, cold globs of void welled up in their eyes. They tried to wipe the tears away with the back of their arm but only managed to make a mess of themselves.

The colossal void entity slid into the water, hoping it would soothe their aching body. Fresh waves of pain ran up and down the length of them, shape shifting down to such a tiny size for so long only to snap back in a few seconds took one hell of a toll on Shade’s body.

The cool water offered little relief, they tried to close their eyes and rest but the sound of screams coming from the lakeside town interrupted them.

_Well shit. They must have seen me._

They allowed their body to sink deep into the lake, all the way to the bottom where nobody could see them. Too tired and in too much pain to move they simply slid their eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

 

When the Shade Lord awoke they almost thought themselves back in the Abyss.

The cold, still water reminded them of the ocean of void they’d been trapped in for so long, unable to move, unable to breathe-

Unable to die.

Shade’s eight bright eyes popped open and panic started to grip their mind. They took in a sharp breath only to have their throat fill with water.

The void entity swam upwards in a panic until their head breached the surface, coughing up mouthfuls of water. They swam away from the little town to the opposite side of the lake, hoping that nobody would see them. Finally they felt their claws contact solid ground and they hoisted themselves onto the sandy shore.

“AAAIIIEEEEE!!!”

Shade’s head snapped to the left to see a small weevil holding a fishing rod screaming and pointing at them.

(Hey relax, I’m not going to-)

The little bug’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted before the Shade Lord could finish their sentence.

Quirrel’s words echoed through their skull, stinging their eyes with fresh tears. They shook their head back and forth trying to bury the negative thoughts. Right now they just needed to focus on getting home.

Shade took in a deep breath and shape shifted down to a more manageable size, this time they stood maybe a head shorter than the Hollow Knight, it was the best they could do for now.

 _But I can’t just walk around looking like this…_ They looked to the passed out bug at their feet.

 _Ah there was a mask maker somewhere but where did he live…?_ They pinched their brow, searching through Ghost’s foggy memories, like they were flipping through some mental filing cabinet.

_Right, he lives in Deepnest. But how to get there without being seen..._

There was no way Shade could walk all the way to Deepnest without collapsing again, their only option was to take the Crossroads stag station to the Hidden Village, but then they would have to confront the stag beetle...

Shade ground their sharp teeth together, they couldn’t bear to lose another friend today. But what choice did they have?

The void entity took a deep breath to try and calm their nerves, and headed into the darkness of the catacombs.

 

\------

 

Astoundingly the last stag didn’t even respond to the Shade Lord’s appearance, he just asked them where they needed to go like always and said nothing during the trip. Maybe he was losing his eyesight in his old age.

 

The catacombs of Deepnest looked so much smaller from Shade’s newer, taller perspective. They quickly cut down any monsters that crossed their path with razor sharp void tendrils.

_Ha, like a walk in the park._

The beasts of Deepnest made easy prey for the God of Gods, and they thought for a moment, that this would be a good opportunity to have the Grimmchild practice hunting, but would it even recognize them?

They produced the charm from their inventory and gently held it in the palm of a black hand. Well, they couldn’t just keep it cooped up in its charm forever...

Fear and anxiety gripped Shade’s innards as they equipped the charm and the Grimmchild animated in a poof of red smoke before them- and without hesitation the little bug flew over to its regular perch on Shade’s shoulder. It chirped up at them, blinking with wide eyes as if asking how they got here.

The Shade Lord choked back tears, a wave of relief washed over them.

(Oh Junior, you’re the only one that cares for me in this cruel world, aren’t you?) They couldn’t help but give the child a loving smooch on the cheek. It returned the affection by bumping its forehead against Shade’s face.

(Alright, little one.) They grinned widely at the child, gesturing to a spider that hid itself under a net of silk on the wall. (These caverns are teeming with prey, why don’t you show me what you’re capable of?)

Seeming to understand, the Grimmchild fluttered from its perch and honed in on the spider. Its little white cheeks puffed up and it spat a burst of red flame at its prey, missing it by...quite a bit. The spider lunged at the child in response, snarling with claws and fangs outstretched.

_Not a chance._

The Shade Lord sliced the beast in half with a sharp tendril, sending a spurt of red blood through the air.

The child seemed deflated, it hung its head and looked up at Shade with a little pout on its face.

(Don’t worry little one, I don’t expect you to get it right on the first try.) They gave it a loving pat on the head.

(You have plenty of time to practice.)

 

The Grimmchild’s aim greatly improved on their walk through the catacombs, it flew with an air of renewed confidence and flashed a tiny toothy grin at the Shade Lord every time one of its prey crumpled to the floor in a smoldering burst of fire. Shade was all too happy to praise the little creature, they were proud, so proud! How could they not be?

 _Ah, this is absurd isn’t it._ Shade couldn’t help but let out a low static chuckle. _I’ve already gotten so attached to this creature, and I’ve only had it for a few days._

After vanquishing another foe the Grimmchild fluttered over to its parent to rest on their shoulders.

(Had enough for today huh?) The child let out a little yawn in response.

(It’s all right, we’ve almost reached our destination anyway.)

 

Shade stood at the end of a long dark hallway, the walls laced with silvery spider silk. If their borrowed memories served them right, the mask maker’s lair was just ahead.

 _I sure hope this works._ They thought to themselves as they walked forward.

Truly there was no guarantee that snapping a mask on over their horrifying visage would help anything, at least with respect to their shape shifting problem. But at the very least it would keep other bugs from fainting at the sight of them.

The void entity crossed the entrance to the mask maker’s shop, a large dusty room occupied by a large spider and his collection of bone white masks. His merchandise lay scattered on the floor, hung on the walls, and piled atop his work bench in a most unorganized manner. The large bug hummed to himself while he painted a smooth looking mask the same eerie white as all the others, he didn’t even seem to notice that the void entity entered his store.

Shade eyed a small mask on the ground that vaguely resemble Ghost’s and brought it to the counter, they cleared their throat to get the spider’s attention.

“Oh my-” The mask maker nearly jumped out of his seat. “Can I-can I help you...sir?”

(I want to buy this.) They placed the mask on the counter.

“Hmph! Too small for you!” He huffed.

(Yeah well I’m trying to impersonate someone smaller than me so-)

“It will surely break!!! Try this!!!”

He produced a larger mask from beneath his desk, it was about the right size for the Shade Lord’s current form, but it looked more like something an arena bug would wear. The mask was more angular, with four curved horns and four eye holes, Shade had to grudgingly admit they would probably look pretty good in it. Besides, there was no point in buying something that was just going to break anyway…

(How much?)

“Only 700 geo, a real bargain if you ask me.”

 _Hmm, bit pricey…_ Thought the Shade Lord, who had hoarded a literal ocean of geo in their basement.

(Fine, I suppose I do need it after all.)

They placed their payment on the counter and went to put the mask on-

“Ah! Not yet!!! Be careful friend, a mask is more than a simple piece of attire, it can change the wearer in most unexpected ways. I recommend waiting until you are somewhere safe and quiet.”

(So you’re saying I have to wait until I get _home_ to put it on???)

“That would be ideal yes.”

(Oh _fantastic.)_

 

The Shade Lord left with the mask strapped to their back, trying to think of a way to get home without being seen.

 

\--------

 

The little town of Dirtmouth slept peacefully in the wee hours of the morning. A thin blanket of fog drifted over the cold ground, barely visible in the darkness. The sun wouldn’t rise for a few more hours.

The Shade Lord poked their head out of the old well, surely nobug could be awake at this hour...

They almost regretted waiting for it to get so late before heading home, the poor Grimmchild was robbed of a good night’s sleep. The little bug chirped grumpily from its perch on Shade’s shoulders.

(Sorry little one, we’re almost there.)

Shade hoisted themselves out of the well and gently stepped onto the ground, they scanned the area around them for signs of movement.

 _Bah what do I have to worry about?_ They thought to themselves as they made their way across the town center and down the path to their home.

_What kind of bug stays up this late anyway?_

The Shade Lord’s question was promptly answered while they turned the key to their front door.

Something caught their eye among the glowing blossoms of their night-time plants.

Sitting on the ornate stone bench in Shade’s garden sat Iselda, slumped over with an empty wine glass in one hand the accompanying bottle in the other. She seemed to have noticed them before they noticed her, and oddly the tall bug looked almost amused. She grinned at them and patted the empty space next to her.

The Shade Lord blinked in surprise, part of them wanted to attribute her friendliness to her alcohol consumption but another part of them wanted to hope that...maybe…

_I shouldn’t get my hopes up...but...I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to sit with her..._

(Give me a minute I need to put the kid to bed.) They signed at her and she nodded in response.

They unlocked the door to their home and quickly tucked the Grimmchild into their large bed. Cold apprehension as well as ravenous curiosity gnawed at Shade’s insides as they made their way outside again, why would someone they barely knew hang around in their garden like she owned the place?

Shade hesitantly stepped outside, she was still sitting there waiting, with her arms expectantly crossed. The void entity took in a sharp breath and made their way over to her, trying to give her plenty of space when they took their seat. Iselda grinned again and offered them her bottle of wine.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

(Are you not surprised to see me like this?) They tilted their head to one side, eyes widened with curiosity. After a moment of consideration the Shade Lord accepted the bottle and took a long swig from it.

“Eh, just a little bit. I knew there was something up with you.”

(Are you drunk?)

“What? No, I’ve only had one glass. On that note, why don’t you pour me another?”

The void entity obliged her, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

(Aren’t you going to ask what happened to me?)

“Nah, I mean, I figured you were some kind of imposter, nobody changes that much that _fast._ But you never hurt anyone so, I didn’t think too much about it.” She brought the glass to her beak and promptly drained it.

(Do you trespass on my property often?)

“Haha, yeah. Sorry about that. I guess it’s just so peaceful here-” Iselda’s dark eyes sunk to the empty glass, her playful tipsy demeanor couldn’t hide the melancholy in her heart.

“It gets lonely in the store, you know.”

(I see.)

“I’ll stop if you want-”

(No it’s fine, I am...glad that someone appreciates my garden other than me.)

They refilled her glass before taking another drink for themselves.

“Heh, maybe this should be a thing for us.” She grinned up at them again and took another sip.

_(A thing? )_

“Yeah why not? You me, a bottle of wine, _gossip.”_ She dramatically kicked out a leg upon uttering the last word.

(You must be truly desperate to ask a monster like me for company.)

“Awww don’t be so hard on yourself, besides I always wanted a girl-friend to hang out with.”

(I am not a woman, I am an ancient genderless God of chaos and destruction.)

“Eh, close enough.”

The two couldn’t help but laugh.

“Haha, damn, I should really go to bed now though.” Iselda rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “You can keep the rest of the wine, as a gift from me.”

She got to her feet, swaying a little in a tipsy stupor, and waved goodbye to them as she walked off into the distance.

 

\--------

 

Shade curled up in bed next to the Grimmchild, trying to process what just happened. And just before the the void entity drifted off to sleep the realization finally hit them.

 

_Wait-_

_Did I just make a friend?_


	3. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shade Lord has a little fun with everyone who ever teased them about their height.

The Grimmchild still lay fast asleep when Shade woke up, the God carefully slid out of bed as to not bother it.

Shade snatched their new mask off of the bedside table and quietly snuck out the door, the mask maker did say putting it on could change them- so they headed downstairs to the hot spring, figuring it would be best to put it on in the largest room in the house.

The wave of steamy air that hit them as they entered the room soothed their creaky joints. Shade placed the mask at the edge of the water, deciding to take their morning bath before putting it on.

They slid their dark body into the steamy water and allowed their form to expand to its true colossal size, taking great care not to look at their own reflection in the water.

Shade didn’t want to think about it.

The God squeezed their eight bright eyes shut and completely submerged themselves in the comforting warmth of the bath. No matter how hard they tried to suppress their true memories, little flashes still bled through. Fighting the Radiance, losing, falling deep down into the Abyss only to be picked at over and over again by the Pale King for his sick experiments.

_I deserved it._

The Radiance was only defending herself, and her people, Shade would have devoured them like they had done to so many kingdoms before.

They would rather be literally anyone or anything else.

_That’s what the mask is for, isn’t it?_

The Shade Lord opened their eyes and lifted their head out of the water, little streams of liquid cascaded down their jet black face. They paused for a moment, with their gaze on the bone white mask before them.

_I sure hope this works._

The colossal Void Entity lurched forward, shrinking down and nuzzling their head under the mask until it clicked onto their face with a loud snap. The hollow sound echoed off of the walls of the large room.

 

And everything went black.

 

\--------

 

The Shade Lord awoke on the cool stone floor. They shakily tried to stand up but slipped on the moist tile and fell flat on their stomach.

_I feel...different?_

They hoisted themselves up on their arms to inspect their hands. A new shell clung to their shadowy form, to their surprise it wasn’t black but rather a very dark gray.

The Shade Lord’s fingers, once clawed and monstrous, were now slender, rounded, and _very_ shiny. The same could be said for the rest of their shell, save for the little spikes on their feet, but most bugs had those anyway.

Giddy with excitement and curiosity, Shade crawled to the edge of the water to take a look at their reflection.

_Wow._

A handsome, yet dainty bug stared back at them. Its four white horns and black eyes were perfectly symmetrical, only complemented by the smooth contours of its thin neck and shoulders.

Shade turned their head to the right and left, admiring their profile. They couldn’t help but smile under their mask.

_I look so...normal._

A wave of satisfaction washed over them, no need to worry about terrifying other bugs anymore. And as an added bonus they were quite tall now, they did so detest putting up with all the “short stature jokes” over the years.

As Shade inspected their long arms and shiny chest plate they wondered how they managed to fit into that tiny form for so long. They stood up to their full height, enjoying how little effort it took to hold this form, and spotted their weapon leaning against a wall near the stairs.

 

 _I am going to need a bigger nail…_ The pure nail could serve as a dagger but little else, hopefully the old Nailsmith would be willing to take one last job.

 

Now that they thought of it, they’d need a new cloak too.

 

Shade made their way up the stairs, nearly hitting their horns on the doorway. Standing in their kitchen, they really got to take in how much smaller everything looked, especially now that they weren’t in a drunken stupor. All the high cupboards were suddenly within their reach. Their favorite teapot sat atop the stove, they picked it up with one hand, turning the little pink pot over to let the light catch the tiny intricate cracks in the porcelain.

They set the pot down in the “clean” dishes pile, which was getting noticeably smaller than the “dirty” pile.

 _I’ll clean those.._. _tomorrow._ They really liked to lie to themselves didn’t they?

Shade made their way back to the bedroom to check on their little one.

The Grimmchild still lay sleepily on Shade’s bed, thankfully it seemed to be well rested. It lifted its tiny head in response to Shade’s presence, eyelids still droopy from sleep.

(You really can’t be this cute, it’s not fair to the rest of us.) They teased and yet, their cold heart melted at the sight of the child snuggled up among the cushions.

(C’mere, let’s get you something to eat.) They gingerly scooped up the Grimmchild and made their way down the hall and back into the kitchen.

 

Pale light filtered through the windows, illuminating the dust motes that lazily floated through the air in their rustic yet charming home.

 _Hmm, I should really dust this place...at some point._ Shade thought to themselves as they brought some water to a boil on the stove.

The Grimmchild let out a tiny sneeze.

_I need to dust immediately._

The masked God reflexively sprung to action, placing the child on their shoulders and grabbing a large feather duster out of a cabinet. With lightning speed and efficiency they cleaned every flat surface in the kitchen then moved to the living area. They flung the windows open to let out the dusty air.

 _Wow this place is a mess, I’m glad the only bug that lives with me isn’t old enough to judge me for it._ They paused from their cleaning to glance at the child perched on their shoulder.

The Grimmchild tilted its head to one side, seeming to wonder why its parent suddenly stopped moving.

“Wah?” It chirped in the tiniest, most high pitched voice The Shade Lord ever heard.

(YOU CAN _TALK???_ ) The void entity nearly jumped out of their new shell.

(OH)

(CAN YOU- Can you say Shade????) They signed excitedly at the little bug.

“Wah.”

(Shade.)

“Wah.”

(S-H-A-D-E) They signed each letter slowly, with only one hand.

“Wah wah!” The child squeaked and flailed its little appendages in the air.

(Ah well, I tried.) They gently patted the child on the head (I’m sure you’ll be great at talking someday.)

The child only took one bottle this morning, and after thoroughly dusting the house Shade brought the little creature out into their garden. They tried to tell it about the various blooms and shrubs they had collected over the years but the little bug mostly just tried to chew on the blossoms that were any shade of red or pink.

 

After a bit of play the Grimmchild settled onto its usual perch on Shade’s shoulder. The God supposed now was a good a time as ever to try and replace their nail and cloak, after all they couldn’t just walk around _naked_.

Well, technically they could, the bugs of Hallownest knew nothing of modesty but the Shade Lord really preferred to have something draped over their shoulders at least.

Shade stood to their full height, dusting off little bits of grass from their shell and headed down the winding path towards the town center.

 

The midday sun painted Dirtmouth in its golden light, making Shade feel a touch embarrassed at how late they overslept.

The town center bustled with activity. A fair number of bugs moved here over the past few years, Dirtmouth now boasted a population of about a hundred. Walking through the crowd gathered in the open air market made Shade a little nervous, especially since so many bugs stared at them. It was still a small town after all, everyone took notice to an unfamiliar face, but most seemed...friendly towards them. A young woman selling fresh fruits even flirtatiously called out a “Hey there handsome!” to them. Truthfully Shade never held much attraction for that gender but they still appreciated the compliment.

The Clothes and Fabric store was relatively new, it stood at the edge of the market, a humble building with a little wooden sign on the door that read “Open”. The masked God ducked their head as they walked through the door.

Racks of cloaks and accessories of all sizes lined the walls, a fragile old lady bug sat behind the counter.

“Welcome dearie, can I help you find anything?” The old bug queried as she shakily adjusted her glasses with a warm smile on her face.

(I’m just looking for a cloak, where do you keep garments for bugs my size?)

“You’ll have to speak up dearie, my hearing isn’t so good anymore you know.”

_Apparently your eyes aren’t so good either._

They ignored her and simply browsed her merchandise themselves. Eventually they found a garment that suited them, a long grayish purple cloak that went down to their knees. They liked the color well enough but the material was firm and sturdy too, they needed something durable, after all Shade always ended up getting into trouble in one way or another.

Out of the corner of their eye they spied a handsome looking suit behind a case of glass, it looked to be about their size too…

Shade walked over to the display to take a look at the price tag.

 _Oof, 1500 geo…_ They thought to themselves, as if they weren’t probably the richest bug in all of Hallownest.

Shade couldn’t help but imagine how handsome and dramatic they would look in the sleek blue garment though…

_Wait that gives me an idea._

All their reservations about the price suddenly melted away.

Shade happily brought their two purchases to the counter and paid the hefty sum. They draped their new cloak over their shoulders and headed out the door with a wide toothy grin under their mask.

Shade brought their new suit back home before heading to the Nailsmith’s shop. They really didn’t understand why he and his husband insisted on living in the middle of absolutely nowhere but, it was worth the trip, no bug in Hallownest could get the job done quite like he could.

 

\--------

 

Shade reached the bottom of the old well with a new nail strapped to their back, they didn’t even need to use the chain to ascend anymore. With one powerful leap Shade propelled themselves out of the well and -

“ _AUGHHH!!!_ ” They nearly landed atop the Elderbug.

Coincidentally the poor old beetle was peering over the edge of the well just as the masked God, with their new and rather imposing form, burst forth from it.

(Sorry.) They signed at him.

“By the _Gods_ , young friend is that you??” He lay at Shade’s feet, the fragile old man struggled to get up as he rocked back and forth on his shell. Shade couldn’t help but let out a static chuckle at the sight of his feeble arms and legs flailing in the air like that.

They scooped him up by his armpits and set him on his feet, then gave him a long, exaggerated pat on the head.

“Aha, you never did like it when I patted you… Is this perhaps payback?” The old man laughed and looked up at the tall bug who nodded slowly.

“Well I am sorry young one, I couldn’t help it, you were an awfully cute little thing. But my goodness young friend what happened to you???”

(Is that a real question or what? I got taller, that’s a normal thing that happens to bugs like me.) The lie made their fingers feel bitter as they made the signs but, there’s no way the fragile old man could handle the truth.

(And for the last time old man, I am _much_ older than you.)

“ Haha, that is funny! My young friend, you’ve developed such a vibrant sense of humor in your time here.” The Shade Lord suppressed the urge to flip him on his back again.

They simply waved goodbye and headed towards Cornifer and Iselda’s shop.

_I couldn’t sink so low as to humiliate a fragile old bug like that anyway. Now say, Cornifer?? Grimm??? That’s what I’d call fair game._

_Hmm, I think I’ll pick Cornifer up and carry him around for a while, maybe I’ll even jump off of something very high up, that’ll show him._ Shade silently laughed to themselves, yes that seemed like an appropriate punishment for a few years of well intentioned teasing. What they had planned for Grimm on the other hand…

The door to Cornifer and Iselda’s shop only came up to Shade’s chest now, they had to get down on their knees to get through the door.

“Um, can I- can I- help you??” Iselda stood upright at the sight of them. Cornifer was nowhere to be seen.

(It’s me, Shade, I wear a mask now. Where’s Cornifer?) They signed while hunched over on the floor of the shop.

“Oh is that your real name? Haha, sorry I just realized I forgot to ask that last night…” She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

“And Cornifer’s gone. The Queen summoned him for something late last night. He didn’t tell me anything.” She glanced at the window, strange, this was the first time she seemed genuinely worried.

(Disappointing.) They started to scoot out of the shop.

(Wait.) They scooted back in. (I have another question for you.)

“Yes…?”

(Do you know how to dance?)

“ _Excuse_ you?” She raised an eyebrow.

(I need to learn how, it’s important.)

“Trying to impress someone?” She sounded unamused.

(If by impress you mean “humiliate then in front of hundreds of their admirers” then yes.) Iselda let out a loud snort-laugh and leaned forward in her seat, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

“Alright, well yes, I suppose I could teach you but…” She turned her eyes to the ceiling and held out a hand. Shade rolled all eight of their eyes under their mask, as if they hadn’t spent enough money here already. They dropped a fair amount of geo on the counter.

“Fantastic.” She put her hands together and smiled. “Meet me in the graveyard in 5 minutes.”

 

\---

 

The Grimmchild sat atop one of the short gravestones as it watched the two taller bugs sashay between the graves together.

The Shade Lord proved quite graceful, and a fast learner, after all, is the heat of battle really all that different from dancing?

The spite that fueled them definitely helped too.

Iselda, though no master, proved an efficient teacher. She explained the importance of good posture, and keeping a strong frame.

Shade insisted that they be the lead, they figured if they came off strong when it was time to dance with Grimm, they could force him into taking the following role.

After the masked God gracefully spun their friend into a dainty pose Iselda nodded in approval.

“All right, I think you’ve got it, let’s practice the last part again.” She held out a hand.

(Ah, yes, the _Grand Finale_.) They couldn’t help but laugh as they took her hand.

“It’s a good idea but you really can’t be laughing if you want to pull it off.”

The Shade Lord straightened their shoulders and swallowed their emotions, leading Iselda in a string of fluid motions, dipping and weaving between the gravestones. They brought Iselda closer to them, and lifted her by her waist so that their eyes met. Then without breaking the rhythm, Shade leaned forward, bringing Iselda into a picturesque dip.

 

“ _ISELDA?????_ ” Shade’s hands reflexively went slack and Iselda dropped to the ground with a dull thud. The two looked up to see Cornifer standing at the edge of the Graveyard, tears welling up behind his glasses.

“What is- WHAT is- what is going on here??? _YOU????!!! WHO ARE YOU AND_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE_????” Cornifer pointed an accusatory finger in Shade’s direction.

Shade and Iselda shared a brief but knowing glance at each other.

(Oh, you haven’t heard?) They began, Iselda rose to her feet, dusted herself off, and took their arm.

“Corny I’m leaving you for him-”  
 _(Them.)_ Shade all but stuck their hands in her face.

“Corny I’m leaving you for them, you’re just never around anymore, besides, they’re great with kids, tall, and _filthy_ rich.” her voice chimed with a fake, sickly sweetness.

Cornifer, ever the fool, dropped to his knees.

(Oh yeah, we were thinking of a Spring Wedding you know, Greenpath has such lovely blossoms that time of year. We already invited everyone in Dirtmouth, well, except for you.) They over-exaggerated their sarcasm, Cornifer finally had a moment of clarity.

“You!!! You two are HORRIBLE, I hate!! both!!! of!!! you!!!!!!” He pulled at his antenna in frustration as Iselda and Shade burst into laughter.

 

Shade collected the Grimmchild from its perch while Iselda tried to console her shaken husband. They thanked Iselda and as they walked by, then took a moment to condescendingly pat Cornifer on the head.

(See ya later shorty.)

Cornifer swatted their hand away.

 

\---

 

 _This sure is a pain in the ass._ Shade thought as they plunged their nail into the chest of the final Grimmkin Master. It writhed and shrieked as the life drained from its body, scarlet flames erupted from its eyes and folds in the cloth of its outfit. You could say it was a _grim_ sight to behold.

They knew it would be worth it in the end, the child grew stronger with each flame it consumed, and at this point Shade stopped denying how proud they felt to see it grow.

They turned their head skywards, looking up the wide cavernous expanse of the Kingdom’s Edge. A flake of decaying “snow” from the wyrm corpse above landed on the Grimmchild’s nose, making it sneeze.

Shade dusted some of the powder off their own shoulders, sighing as they thought of how inconvenient it was to get back to Dirtmouth from here.

One tram ride to Ancient Basin then a walk past the remains of the White Palace to the stag station. They so detested that walk, as short as it may be, it left a bitter reminder of their father’s mark on this world. Well, technically speaking the Pale King wasn’t their father but they retained enough of Ghost’s and the other vessel’s memories that it sure _felt_ like he was.

( _Up yours, old man._ ) They raised their middle finger to the dilapidated palace entrance as they walked past.

( _Rest in fucking pieces._ )

They suppressed the thoughts of the crooked King on the stag ride home. The Stag offered no friendly conversation as he usually did. Shade was truly surprised that the Stag had the strength to carry them all the way back to Dirtmouth. His body heaved in relief when they got off at the station. Shade waved at him, trying to spark conversation or just offer a greeting, but the old Stag simply fell to the ground, staring blankly at the floor.

A fresh, dull ache tore its way through Shade’s chest as they stepped out of the station and into the pale moonlight. Knowing that the reaper is coming never makes it easier, in fact, one could even say this was much much worse.

 

They couldn’t head to the Grimm Troupe’s tent yet, no, not looking like _this_. They just pulled themselves out of the kingdom’s sweaty underbelly. Their “new” cloak was already soaked with filth, and Shade’s mask could use a polish too. They were never really one to care for presentation but today they’d make an exception, after all Grimm would never take them seriously if they showed up looking like something a dung beetle dragged in.

 

The masked God opened the large wardrobe in their room to reveal their new outfit. A sleek deep blue suit with a ruffled collar and sleeves. They hung their suit to the side as they bathed in the hot spring, they even took the time to polish their shell and mask.

They slipped into their new suit in front of their bathroom mirror, careful to button it up just right, taking a moment to admire their reflection.

(Ah yes, I’d say I look just the right amount of _dramatic_ for this occasion, don’t you think little one?) The Grimmchild chirped from its perch on Shade’s shoulders, they reached up and tickled its chin with a slender finger.

 

Grimm must have expected their arrival, scarlet posters advertising tonight’s “Big Show” were stuck to nearly every building in the main square, a simple yet elegant picture of Grimm and Shade dancing was painted on each of them.

 _Looks like it’ll be a full house._ The masked God approached the mouth of the tent now.

_Good._

The tent was dotted with a display of new iridescent red lights, the same kind of string lights that Shade used to decorate their home. Shade made their way down the long ornately decorated hallway past the same accordion playing bug. He said nothing this time, but his blank stare followed them as they crossed the entrance to the arena.

 

Standing at center stage illuminated by a single white spotlight stood Grimm. He too opted for a change in costume, wearing a longer, darker, version of his old cape. He turned to face Shade, a crooked smile flashed across his face.

“Well well look who it is.” He raised a hand opening his cape and the Grimmchild flew to him, disappearing under the cloth. He snapped his dark fingers and blinding scarlet lights flashed on, illuminating rows and rows of seats packed with Grimmkin and Dirtmouth citizens alike.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and those of you outside the binary, I am delighted to present to you, our Final Act.” He reached out a dark, slender hand in Shade’s direction.

Another spotlight flashed on at the edge of the stage where the masked God stood.

“A _passionate dance_ between enemies, or friends perhaps? You decide.” He winked coyly.

They stood still for a moment, the audience watched them with bated breath. Shade abruptly pointed an accusatory finger in Grimm's direction.

_A pause for dramatic effect._

They turned their hand into a thumbs down.

The audience let out a collective gasp.

Out of the corner of their eye Shade saw Iselda sitting with her head in her hands. She gave a nod of encouragement. Without taking their eyes off Grimm they dropped their hand to their side and started to walk towards him.

“You’re not still upset about our previous encounter, are you?” He taunted. His long cape flowed behind him as he approached his opponent.

The spotlights followed the two as they neared each other, the audience fell dead silent.

Shade signed nothing, they stopped a few feet from him and leaned into a deep bow, Grimm smiled and did the same.

“Let us dance, friend.” At the drop of his words a haunting melody emanated from the air around them.

The tendrils of his cloak swirled around him as he stood up from his bow, animated like red and black serpents itching to strike their prey. The tendrils plunged into the floor of the arena and the ground started to shake.

_What the h-_

Black lances erupted from the ground before Shade could finish their thought. They narrowly dodged the first wave that punctured the earth, but as they landed another spire shot out from beneath their feet, slicing across the chest of their suit.

(MY OUTFIT!!!) They exclaimed as they struggled to dodge the next wave of erupting spears. Grimm stood rooted to the floor in the illumination of the spotlight, cackling with glee.

 _Enough._ The God steadied themselves and shade cloaked, several black lances passed through their body harmlessly. They focused power in their knees and launched themselves in Grimm’s direction.

Grimm disappeared in a pirouette of red smoke before his opponent could strike him with their nail. He materialized behind them, raising his arm and casting a scarlet fireball spell with a loud crack _._

Shade gracefully dodged the licks of flame while leaping and bounding towards him. Their nail flashed silver and caught Grimm in the chest sending him flying backwards, eyes bugging out of his head as if the wind had been knocked out of him. In a lightning motion Shade leaped forward after him yet again, locking one arm around his waist to restrain him and sticking the other hand in his face to sign.

( _THIS IS NOT A D-A-N-C-E YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!!!_ )

Grimm dug his feet into the ground, resisting Shade’s hold. He cackled hoarsely and smacked his forehead firmly against their mask.

“ _Awww what’s the matter? Not having any fun?_ ” The sickly sweet tone of his voice sent rage searing through the void in the Shade Lord’s black veins. Before they could respond he dissolved into red smoke yet again.

Shade readied their nail in their left hand and tensed the fingers on the right, inky dots of shadow materialized in the palm of their hand as they readied a spell. Their blank eyes darted around the arena, waiting for him to appear next. A loud crack echoed from the air above.

_From above then!_

Without looking up they released the dark energy from their palm and cast abyss shriek, the space above them tore apart in a cacophony of wailing dark spirits completely derailing Grimm’s attack and catching him in a barrage explosive dark magics. The Dirtmouth citizens in the audience erupted in applause.

He fell to the ground and barely stuck the landing, but before he could steady himself Shade dashed to him and mercilessly caught him with their nail, striking him once, twice, and a third time. Grimm broke his stagger and retaliated by swiping upwards with glowing red claws, narrowly missing Shade’s masked face. They saw a window of opportunity and struck him squarely in the chest again with their nail sending him flying backwards with such force that he collided with the arena wall.

(Ha! I bet you didn’t-

Plumes of scarlet flame rained down from the ceiling, one knocked Shade backwards and singed the sleeves of their outfit. They hadn’t realized Grimm cast a spell while he swiped at them, they would be sure not to make the same mistake twice.

“You should pay closer attention to your opponents.” Grimm said between heavy breaths.

(Says the person that’s _clearly_ losing.) The God taunted him with another thumbs down and the audience let out a unified “OOOoooooooooo.”

Grimm bore his fangs, scarlet eyes burning, then teleported to the center of the arena and rose like a spectre in the air, his body flashed bright red then inflated like a colossal hot balloon, balls of scarlet flame erupted from his body erratically in every direction.

Though caught off guard, the masked God quickly shade cloaked and launched themselves above Grimm, focusing shadowy energy with both hands they rocketed downward and cast descending dark directly into Grimm’s engorged body.

The resulting explosion blinded the audience, knocking most of the spectators out of their seats. The glass of the spotlights shattered, but with the lights still working the arena was cast in an eerie mosaic of light and sparkling glass shards.

 

The dust settled to reveal two figures at center stage.

Shade stood a bit tattered, but clearly still capable, Grimm however knelt on the floor, his torn up cloak draped over his heaving shoulders.

“Finish it.” His demand was met with a playful tap on the head with Shade’s nail. His scarlet eyes flicked upwards to see them sheathing their weapon.

“What are you-”

( _You promised me a dance and I’m not leaving without one_.) Shade took a step towards him and extended a slender armored hand.

Grimm chuckled hoarsely and met their gaze with hooded eyes.

“This really will be a ritual to remember.” He delicately placed his hand in theirs, and was quickly lifted to his feet. Shade took his waist with their other hand and pulled him intimately close.

_Oh, it will be._

The haunting melody took a softer tone as Shade lead their dance. In spite of his injuries Grimm kept up with their lead with such elegance it could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Broken glass crackled underneath their feet as their waltz brought them in rhythmic circles around the stage.

As Grimm spun into the taller bug’s chest they felt a familiar warmth emanating from his body, and took a moment to steal a glance down at him.

The look on his face when they made eye contact could only be described as _delicious_. Curiosity, surprise, and yes even a touch of excitement, his scarlet eyes searched Shade’s masked face as if asking a question. What that question was mattered not to them, they managed to fluster and surprise him and that in itself counted as a success.

Their dance intensified in tempo, and yet the two seemed to relax. After a dramatic spin Grimm even playfully kicked up a spray of glass shards, laughing as if his injuries had healed. Shade pulled him ever closer as they spun rhythmically across the stage, their tattered clothes trailing behind them. Shade suppressed a wince at the white hot touch of Grimm’s chest, they could see the red grow of his pulse pounding against his shell.

_Time to end it._

They brought the dance to a dramatic stop, seductively moving their hands to Grimm’s small waist.

 _“Ah~_ ” He breathed as they lifted him, his pulse throbbing against both their chests.

The masked God leaned forward, leaving a hand to support Grimm’s waist and taking the other to intertwine their fingers. They held him several feet above the floor now, the two of them a frame of picturesque elegance.

The Shade Lord took one last moment to appreciate the look of wild bewilderment on Grimm’s face, and the deep crimson hue of his cheeks. Then, they leaned in closer, close enough to feel his hot, perfumed breath through their mask.

Grimm closed his eyes and parted his fangs,

Shade loosened their grip on his waist and -

Dropped him.


	4. I Tolerate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little stunt Shade pulled during their's and Grimm's performance has unexpected consequences.

 

The grimmkin audience exploded in boos and hisses. Shade bowed to them proudly, drinking in their disapproval. They stood and raised their arms at the crowd as if to egg them on.

They caught a glimpse of Iselda among the the other spectators. She sat with her arms crossed grinning widely, then she lifted her hands to form words. Her signing had always been a bit clunky, but she got her point across.

(Turn around.)

Shade looked over their shoulder to see Grimm sitting on the floor, with a blank expression on his face, dust and broken glass clung to his tattered cloak.

His mouth hung open in shock, cheeks still bright red. He blinked and locked eyes with the masked God, and his little frown ever so slowly turned up into a crooked smile. He put one hand to his mouth trying to suppress a laugh, but he couldn’t help letting out a low chuckle.

Shade’s hands balled up into fists, this was  _ not  _ the reaction they expected.

_ How is he not upset??? _

Shade searched his face for some kind of answer but found none.

Iselda caught their attention again, waving her arms in the air.

(B-a-c-k-f-i-r-e-d.) She signed with one hand, laughing to herself.

(What-)

_ “You know in all my past lives, I’ve really never met anyone like you.” _

Shade’s conversation was cut short by Grimm, who suddenly stood uncomfortably close to them. They would have reflexively stepped back if the Troupe Master didn’t have a firm grip on the collar of their suit.

“Nobody has ever been so  _ bold  _ as to unceremoniously dump me on the floor. It was quite,  _ exhilarating  _ .” He pulled down on Shade’s collar to bring them closer, scarlet eyes burning.

_ Oh. _

They felt as if something snapped in their chest.

_ I Need to Leave Immediately. _

They abruptly tore his hand from their collar and frantically searched for an exit. They spotted it to the left across the arena.

Shade dug their feet into the ground, splinters of pink crystals shot out around them as they charged the crystal heart. In a burst of light they rocket launched themselves out of the arena, through the long hallway, and into the night.

\---

The masked God rushed through the door to their home and frantically locked it behind them. A cold, clammy feeling crept over them, they shook their head trying to think of literally anything else.

( _ Fuck  _ . I feel like I need to scrub every inch of my body.) They signed to themselves as they walked through the living area, not even bothering to turn the lights on.

(Ugh, I should really watch my language around the child.)

A wave of realization came crashing over them.

The  _ child. _

All the lights in their house suddenly flicked on at once.

“Forget something?” A familiar voice cooed.

Shade’s innards turned to ice.

They slowly, painfully, turned their head to the right to see Grimm sitting on their couch with the Grimmchild cradled in one of his arms. Their living area looked as if it could be part of the Grimm Troupe’s tent, the curtains and carpet were a gaudy bright red, black candles lit with red flame floated eerily in the air, several enormous red metal trunks containing god-knows-what were scattered about the room near the walls.

( _ Get out of my house.  _ ) They shakily pointed at the door.

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that, you see-” Grimm rose from his seat and undid his cloak, allowing the garment to fall to the floor and pool around his ankles. “You are  _ clearly  _ not ready to be a parent on your own, why, you forgot our child at a  _ public event  _ for goodness sake. It seems to me that you need a lesson or two in parenting.”

(What could I  _ possibly _ learn from you- wait.) Shade took a step back.

(What do you mean by  _ our  _ child I thought you said the Grimmchild was  _ your  _ child.)

“ Ah, well.” Grimm paused to scratch the Grimmmchild’s head, it let out a high pitched purr in response. “I may have omitted the fact that your participation in the ritual provided half its-”

(O-kay I’ve heard enough.) They put a finger to his mouth to quiet him.

Grimm responded by grinning wickedly and sticking out the tip of his bright red tongue against the void entity’s finger.

The Shade Lord yanked their hand away, their face burning hot under their mask.

_ (N O !!!!!!) _

_ (YOU!!!!!) _

_ (...) _

(I Can't Deal With This Right Now.)

They turned away from him and stormed off to their room, slamming the door behind them.

\---

Shade awoke the next day with a shell-splitting headache. Thin rays of light filtered through their tattered curtains.

The large bug groggily picked themselves up from their cushion-covered bed and swung their legs onto the floor. They paused for a moment to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

_ Maybe I’ll open that door and it will all have just been a dream. _

They got to their feet and walked to their doorway, placing a hand on the doorknob. Shade only opened the door a crack to peer outside.

Dead silence.

They cautiously poked their head out.

Everything in the hallway seemed normal enough, they crept out the door and started heading towards the kitchen, but something caught their eye through one of the hallway windows.

From where they stood, Shade could see Grimm standing in the pale morning light among the blossoms of their garden, the Grimmchild lazily perched on his shoulder.

_ He had better not be messing with my flowers. _

Shade rushed outside to find Grimm admiring the red blossoms in one of their window-side flower boxes. The Grimmchild looked up from its perch on his shoulders and let out a squeak, it excitedly fluttered up to its parent.

(Wow you really grew huh.) They gave the child an affectionate boop on the nose.

The child not only grew in size, but its stomach shone with a new crimson hue as well. It looked up to its parent and flashed a tiny lopsided grin, its little fangs barely developed.

_ Bah, you’re starting to look more like your father, hopefully you’ll grow up to be better than him. _

The child nuzzled up to Shade and purred. They hugged it tight and let it crawl up to their shoulder.

“You aren’t even going to say good morning to me? Still as rude as ever I see.” Grimm plucked a single red petal from the flower he had been inspecting.

(Get your filthy hands off my anemones.) They stomped over to him and swatted the petal out of his fingers.

“Oh is that what they’re called?” He laughed. “ You know I’m colored quite surprised, I never thought the great and terrifying Lord of Shades would be a gardener, of all things.”

(I’m going to be a florist.)

_ “ I beg your pardon???”   _ Grimm let out a condescending snort-laugh.

(Laugh all you want, once I grow enough inventory, I’m gonna open a flower shop.) Their fingers weaved the signs with firm resolve.

“Are you serious??” He scoffed.

(Listen, ever since I was born my life has been nothing but darkness, misery, and one life-or-death struggle after another, and you know what? I’m pretty tired.) Shade turned their attention to the bush of pink blooms at their feet, inspecting the leaves.

(I think this nonsense with you and your ritual will be my last adventure. How long is this gonna take anyway?) They snapped a dead leaf from one of the stems, being careful not to remove any healthy plant tissue.

“Ah, well.” The Troupe Master’s voice took on a melancholic tone. “I’m afraid we near the end of our ritual, once you collect the remaining flames it will be over.”

(Well great, I’ll just head out now and-)

“Now hold on a minute.” Grimm grabbed all four of their hands to keep them from signing. The Shade Lord shot him a dirty look.

“I  _ really  _ don’t feel comfortable leaving you to raise our child on your own at this point, and ah, well-I must admit I’m not ready to go quite yet.” Grimm released their hands.

(You mean once the ritual is over you’ll leave???) Shade couldn’t help but grin under their mask.

The Troupe Master dropped his eyes for a moment, then reached into his cloak and pulled out one of Shade’s red flowers, he held it up as if he were offering it to them.

“The end of the ritual marks the end for me as well, my friend. The flames of my death will nourish the child to aid in its growth.” The flower caught fire between his slender, black fingers. It crumpled and blackened under the flame, blowing away as ash in the wind.

His words hung heavy in the air.

( _ Oh  _ .)

(I’m sorry.)

A painful wave of guilt washed over them, they were just so ready to get rid of him a few moments ago, but not like _ this. _

“Ah, no need to pity me, friend.” He placed a slender hand on the masked God’s shoulder. “I accepted my fate long ago. Though I must admit, this ritual has been quite...unique. I see you rejecting your true nature so easily, and I find myself inspired, wanting to exist outside of my purpose for a short while. This Kingdom offers so many wonders after all, ah, I would be grateful if you would allow me some time to enjoy them. But you lit the lantern and you alone decide when the ritual is over.” He let his hand fall from their shoulder.

Shade took a moment to process his words.

(...No, I understand.) Their fingers stiffened as they signed. (Look, ah, just-)

Shade quite literally grasped at the air to find the words.

(Look you know I’m not fond of you but I understand how you feel, and admittedly I’d be willing to tolerate you for a short while, a week, at most. We just need to lay down some ground rules first.)

“Such as?” He tilted his head to one side playfully.

(Okay first of all, those giant red boxes you left in my living room need to go.)

“Get rid of my wardrobe??? I don’t think so.” He narrowed his cat like eyes and crossed his arms.

(Is that seriously all clothes??? How could one bug possibly need that many???)

“Excuse you I am a  _ performer  _ , I require an outfit for every occasion. Tell you what, I’ll meet you halfway and move them to the basement.” He bopped the “nose” of Shade’s white mask with a black finger.

(Fine.) They let out a static, resigned sigh.

Grimm quickly snatched up one of Shade’s hands and pulled them back towards the house.

“And I have a few rules for _ you  _ as well, your home is completely unsuitable for a child. I've never seen a bug quite as disorganized as you, there are just piles of things everywhere.”

(That is my system of organization, I call it: Piles of Things Everywhere.) They signed in a deadpan tone.

“Well, it is completely unacceptable and needs to change immediately.”

( _ Well  _ , in my own defense, I am a living  _ disaster.  _ )

The two couldn’t help but laugh.

\---

At the end of  the day, Shade had to grudgingly admit that Grimm was far more helpful and  _ slightly  _ less irritating than they expected him to be. He explained to them that the Grimmchild would need solid food from now on and taught them how to get the little rascal to take a bath. It didn’t help that the small bug hated water, and even spat fire when approached with a moist washcloth. But if you rubbed its tummy just the right way you could buy yourself a few solid minutes of bath time.

Shade found themselves in a surprisingly good mood, they had honestly expected the day to end in disaster. With Grimm's help they even had time to thoroughly weed their garden and trim their hedges.

“I’m going to put the little one to bed.” Shade looked up from sweeping the walkway to see Grimm standing in their front doorway, wearing a long red bathrobe with a sleepy Grimmchild cradled against his chest.

“Let me show you how to do it properly.” He beckoned to them with his free hand.

Shade put down their broom and followed him inside.

A small red crib sat on the floor next to the living room window, Grimm knelt down next to it, gingerly placing the child onto the tiny cushion inside it.

“Position the child like this to keep its neck from getting stiff.” He gently turned the child to one side, making sure its head had the full support of its pillow.

“Make sure to cover it, the little one has trouble staying warm at times.” He placed a tiny pink blanket over the child’s shoulders.

“Like any child, our little one may not want to go to bed at times. When that happens just spin this little mobile.” He gestured to the ornament suspended above the child’s crib, five plush bats dangled from it. “The song it plays calms the child’s nerves, though, it seems to prefer to be sung to-” His eyes flicked up to Shade.

“Can you sing? Or hum at all?”

Shade just shook their head.

“Ah well, no matter, just do your best.” 

Grimm paused for a moment, then slowly leaned over to place a delicate kiss on the Grimmchild's cheek. The tiny bug let out a yawn, blinking sleepily. Its eyes slowly closed and it drifted off to sleep.

"And never forget a kiss goodnight, that is the most important part."

A stab of pity pierced the Shade Lord’s chest as they watched him. Grimm's calm collected facade didn’t hold now while he sat there looking at the child, his scarlet eyes lost their luster.

“It is quite simple, I’m sure even you couldn’t mess it up.” He looked up at them, forcing a playful smile.

(Thanks for showing me, up until now I’ve just been letting the little fella sleep wherever it drops. Ah, that seems pretty stupid.) They signed nervously.

Grimm stood up and adjusted his robe.

“No no, not stupid, you simply lack common  _ sense. _ ” He playfully booped Shade on their mask again.

(That’s fair.) Shade admitted.

“Well, I’m off to take a bath.” He paused, looking the masked God over. “You should probably come too.”

(I don’t need a bath thanks.) They signed tersely, covered head to toe with dirt and lawn trimmings.

“If you are _ filthy  _ , then you need a bath, come now.” He grabbed one of Shade’s dusty hands and pulled them along with him.  

Shade wondered what other nonsense this man was going to drag them into.

 

Shade sat themselves at the polar opposite side of the hot spring from Grimm, trying to focus on cleaning their dirty shell. They looked up at him for a moment, he was meticulously scrubbing his fingertips.

_ Of all the absurd things to have ever happened in my life… _

One would think that after the long, violent, harrowing life the Shade Lord had lived the scene before them would seem normal by comparison. And yet they could scarcely believe it, they could scarcely accept the fact that the bug they hated with such a passion just the day before was starting to grow on them.

Shade turned their focus to cleaning their mask, trying not to think on the days ahead. They secretly hoped Grimm would do or say something detestable, hating him again would make all this so much easier.  

“Well, I’m off to bed.” Grimm’s words interrupted their thoughts.

(Are you sleeping on my couch?) They signed at him.

“Aha no, I sleep on the ceiling actually.”

Shade let out a silent laugh in response.

“Yes I’m sure it seems funny to you.” He rolled his scarlet eyes at them as he put his robe back on. “ Well, goodnight friend, and thank you for your hospitality.” He gave a shallow bow before turning towards the stairs.

A wave of guilt washed over Shade as they watched him walk away.

_ (WAIT!)  _ They forgot for a moment that Grimm needed to be looking at them to see their words.

They frantically pulled themselves out of the water and all but sprinted towards him- then comically slipped and fell on the moist floor, landing flat on their back. Oh if only they had a 'wet floor' sign, all of this could have been avoided.

They looked up to see Grimm laughing at them, of course.

“My my what’s gotten into you?” He held one hand to his face trying to suppress his laughter.

Shade picked themselves up and let out a heavy sigh as they lifted their right hand to their chest. They curled their fingers into their palm, save for the thumb, and moved their hand in a few clockwise motions.

(I’m sorry.)

Grimm’s eyes widened, he recoiled as if someone just slapped him.

_ “Sorry???” _

(I called you a Deadbeat Parent before and I was wrong and I’m sorry.) They signed quickly and apologetically, their cheeks flushed under their mask.

“Oh my is this really a  _ genuine  _ apology from you??? Why I must be dreaming.”

(Don’t push it.) Their hands moved more sternly this time.

Grimm let out a low chuckle. “Well, thank you then. I accept your apology, friend.” He reached out to playfully pat the taller bug on the head.

The masked God gently pushed his hand away and shooed him upstairs.

\---

Shade sat themselves down on the stone bench in their garden after tending to their night time plants. They always liked to take a moment and admire their work, especially now that their Midnight Magnolias were in bloom. Aptly named, the pale pink and white flowers only bloom in the dead of night. Each individual flower glowed with an eerie light, making a lovely contrast with the darkness around them.

The masked God leaned back in their bench and looked over their shoulder, through one of their windows they could see Grimm’s silhouette in their living room.

_ Wow he really is hanging from the ceiling, incredible. _

They looked up at the sky, trying to come to terms with the absurd reality that was their life.

“Hey buddy, it’s me again.” They turned to their left to see Iselda walking up the front steps, holding a large bottle of wine and two glasses.

Shade scooted to one side of the bench and patted the empty space beside them.

“Nice flowers by the way.” She plopped down next to them, handing them a glass.

(What are you doing here, I thought we agreed to hang out  _ tomorrow _ night?) They signed inquisitively.

“Well Cornifer is gone again so I got nothing to do, aaaand I gotta admit, I was curious to see what happened after you ran off last night.” She uncorked the bottle with one of her talons and poured a generous amount of wine in each glass.

Shade inspected their drink, swirling the deep purple liquid. They put their glass down next to them and placed both hands under their mask, and with one firm push they popped it off as if it were a simple helmet.

“ _ Whoa  _ , damn, I totally forgot you had eight eyes.” Iselda let out a little laugh and took a sip from her glass.

(I honestly wasn’t sure that would work, I kind of thought the mask was fused to my face or something.) They placed their mask on the ground to the right then picked up their glass, bringing it to their fanged mouth. They wouldn’t be able to go without a mask forever, even with their new shell Shade was still significantly smaller than their true form, sooner or later they would need the mask to help keep themselves together.

“So did you see where Grimm went after the dance? He disappeared right after you did. Everyone just assumed the show was over and left.”

(Oh, yeah, he showed up at my house.)

_ “And???” _

(He’s still there-) Iselda nearly choked on her wine.

“Wow okay,cool, so-” She raised her eyebrows, meeting their gaze with a wide eyed glance. “Did you fuck him?”

(Oh my god _NO_ Iselda it’s not like that-) With no mask to conceal their face, Shade couldn’t hide their deep purple blush from their friend.

“Oh right of course, _it’s not like that.”_

(It’s _ not.  _ He just showed up because he felt like I needed help with the kid. And he’s still...there. ) 

“Oh that totally makes sense, you’re just two guys, that live in the same house, and are raising a child together, as  _ friends.” _

(We’re not friends, we’re more like...roommates.) They signed shakily.

“Oh gods of course you’re just  _ roommates.”  _ Iselda rolled her eyes and drained her glass.

(Yeah, that’s right, this is a temporary thing.)

“I  _ bet _ I’ll be telling this story when I’m best bug at your wedding.”

(Oh you wanna bet??? I will _gladly_ take that bet.) Shade stuck their empty glass in her face for her to fill it again. She filled her own before filling theirs, grinning at them with an eyebrow raised.

“Stakes?” She grinned up at them, dark eyes narrowed.

(I have a feeling you already have something in mind.) Shade rolled their eyes and drained their glass again in one long swig.

“Yeah okay, I do.” Iselda took a long drink, put her glass down, and clapped her hands together. “Okay so- If I'm right you have to name a kid after me.”

(I already named the Grimmchild Junior-)

“Nononono-” She interrupted, speech slurred with drink. “I mean one of the kids you guys pop out later.” 

(Iselda, that is literally, definitely, never going to happen.) Their fingers signed with absolute confidence. 

(Well no matter.) They refilled their glass themselves, spilling a bit of wine in their lap. (If I'mright, and Grimm and I don't get married, _which we won't,_ then youuu have to...go onadventures with me, whenever weird shit happens in my life cuz it always _does.)_

Shade drunkenly stuck out one of their larger hands to her, which she unhesitatingly shook.

“You’ve got a  _ deal  _ Lord of Being Wrong About Stuff.”

(Yeah we’ll see about that, Desperate Housewife of Dirtmouth.) 

“Hey _fuck_ you man.”  

She dumped the rest of her wine glass into Shade’s face and they both erupted into drunken laughter. 

 

The two friends stayed up into the wee hours of the morning drinking and making incomprehensible conversation. 

Even through the drunken haze clouding their head, and the back and forth teasing, the Shade Lord genuinely appreciated the company of their new friend.


	5. Just For Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less 6700 words of fluff have fun.

Shade awoke to a familiar warmth on their stomach, they blinked their sleepy eyes open to see the Grimmchild curled up on their tummy. The little one looked up at its parent, letting out a high pitched coo.

One might think that a God wouldn’t get hangover headaches anymore, and yet Shade’s skull felt as if it were filled with hundreds of rampaging bees. It took their eyes a moment to adjust, but the God soon realized they were lying on their couch under one of Grimm’s red blankets. Their mask and a glass of water sat on the coffee table next to them.

_Did Iselda bring me back home last night?_ Their memories of the previous evening were a jumbled incoherent mess, they vaguely remembered going to Sly’s shop for some hard liquor but everything after that went blank.

Shade reached out to gently pat their little one on the head. The child purred then picked itself up on its little tentacles and waddled clumsily up their chest, bringing itself to their face and affectionately giving them a nip on the cheek.

(Ouch.) Shade recoiled, they had gone far too long without their mask, they could feel their face start to disfigure where the child bit them.

The Void Entity quickly downed the glass of water before snapping their mask back on. The child’s dark eyes widened and it tilted its head inquisitively, it reached out with its two front tendrils to touch their mask.

“Shoob.” Squeaked the child, in the sweetest, tiniest little voice.

( _OH MY GOD!!!!!_ ) Shade shot up from the couch, nearly tripping over Grimm’s blanket. They held the child close to them in one of their hands.

(What did you just say?????)

_“Shoob!”_ It squeaked louder this time.

(Oh my Gods you’re trying to say _Shade_ ) Pure, raw, emotion welled up in the void entity’s chest and cartoonishly large tears of void spilled out of their eye sockets. They wiped their tears away with the back of their arm, smearing streaks of black all over their mask.

_Alright where is your father?_ _He is gonna be so jealous when he finds out that I was your first word._

 

The tall bug excitedly walked down the hallway, peeking into their room, the bathroom, and the basement, no sign of him, but all the disorderly piles of things on their floor had mysteriously disappeared. It seemed that Grimm took organizing the house into his own hands. They made their way to the other side of the house, opening a large ornate door to find Grimm sitting on the floor of their library, still in his pink pajamas. Pale light filtered down from the skylights partially illuminating the tall bug. Nose buried in a book on the history of Hallownest, he didn’t even notice them enter the room.

The Shade Lord’s library was simultaneously the largest and least organized room in the house. They enjoyed the simple act of collecting books and old scrolls, but seldom read anything other than texts about botany and smutty romance novels. Their frequent reads were shelved neatly and the rest lay scattered about the floor and in stacks on the many wooden desks and chairs.

Shade walked over to Grimm, careful not to step on any of the books on the floor, they lightly tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Ah-” He jumped slightly, his focus broken. He raised his scarlet eyes to meet their gaze.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re finally up. I’ve spent all morning tidying up this disaster you call a house while you were in a drunken slumber. You’re welcome.” He placed a bookmark to mark his page and snapped the book shut.

(You missed a spot.) Shade gestured to the entire library.

“ _Excuse you-_ ”

(Relax i’m joking, I know-I know, I owe you one, look at this though.) They gestured to the Grimmchild.

“Our child?” He blinked and tilted his head to one side.

(Say the thing, go on.) They nudged the little bug encouragingly.

The Grimmchild squirmed away from Shade and hopped into Grimm’s arms.

“Papa!” It squeaked, giving Grimm an affectionate nip on the cheek.

Shade froze in disbelief. ( _Papa???_ )

“Yes, our child has been quite talkative today, if you had _gotten up earlier_ you would not have missed its first word.” Grimm raised his eyebrows, a condescending smile on his face.

( _Which was?????_ )

“It was ‘flower’ actually, I brought it out into the gardens this morning. Maybe our little one will grow up to be a gardener just like its parent hmm?” He teased, cuddling the Grimmchild close to him.

The child looked up at Shade from its seat in Grimm’s arms, it lifted its tiny tendrils reaching out in their direction.

“Shoob.”

(Oh, uh.) The masked God wrung their hands together.

“ _Shoob._ ” The child reached further, its limbs making a grabbing gesture at them.

“Come now.” Grimm extended an arm to them. “I don’t bite.”

Shade hesitated for a moment, then sat themselves down on the floor. The child started to whine as it reached out to them, little pink tears forming in its eyes. Shade offered the child a hand first, but it was promptly pushed away, the child stubbornly reached for their face. Shade let out a static sigh and leaned forward allowing the Grimmchild to grab their mask, the little one pulled its parent closer to nibble at their face.

Shade kept their eyes down, trying not to think about their sudden closeness to the child’s father. They felt quite grateful to be wearing their mask.

“Shoob?” The child ceased its nibbling.

(Yes?)

“Shoob n’ Papa.” The child looked up at both its parents affectionately, flashing a little baby-toothed smile.

(We sure are sitting next to each other.)

Shade tensed up as they felt an arm wrap around their shoulder, drawing them closer. The unexpected comfort of Grimm’s warm touch made the God blush deeply under their mask. Shade just tried to keep their eyes on the child, who seemed ecstatic to see its parents finally embrace.

“Well since you correctly mentioned that you owe me for cleaning the house-” Grimm’s voice broke the silence.

(Most of the house.)

“Let me _finish_ , please and thank you.” He tightened his grip on his “roommate’s” shoulder. “While I was so kindly tidying up your home for you I couldn’t help but notice the seemingly bottomless hoard of Geo you have sitting in your basement.” He let out a low chuckle. “Are you sure you’re not a Wyrm?”

(What do you want.)

“Here’s what I think we should do today. Since you agreed to show me all the wonders of this Kingdom, I think we should pay a visit to to the City of Tears. I’ve heard new life has taken root there, with a _vibrant_ new culture.”

(So, you want me to buy you things? Fine.) They really couldn’t be surprised. And to be fair, they did owe him.

“Why, Shade.” Grimm released Shade’s shoulder and put his hand on his chest. “What a generous and unexpected offer, I humbly accept.” He stood up, pulling the masked God with him.

“I am going to get dressed.” He looked Shade over. “You ought to change too, you’re a mess.”

(Did you forget that you destroyed my only other outfit?) They shot him an accusatory glance.

“Ah no matter.” He took one of their slender hands. “I’m sure something of mine will fit you.”

(I have four arms, that’s two more arms than you have.)

“Oh please.” He snorted. “I _know_ how to alter clothing, just trust me, something of mine will suit you just fine.”

 

\---

 

(I feel violated.)

“Ah but you look fantastic, and we match to boot.” Grimm playfully flicked Shade’s “nose”.

The two stood at the center of the massive elevator that connected the City of Tears to the Forgotten Crossroads. As they descended the lights of the city below flickered through the windows of the elevator shaft. Only a few years after the end of the infection, the City was by no means back to its former glory. But through great effort Queen Hornet was able to convince a large number of former Arena bugs to relocate, some of the Mantis Tribe even took up residence in the abandoned buildings as well. This new community of bugs was largely still experimenting with their culture, creating new arts, new music, and even new holidays. Shade seldom visited the city, far too noisy for their taste, but it did offer many comforts and enrichment activities one couldn’t find anywhere else.

“Ah, wait, hold still.” Grimm produced a handkerchief from his pocket. “You still have a smudge on your mask.”

(I can do it myself.) They snatched the cloth from him and tried to wipe it off themselves.

“Come now you can’t see it, just-just let me do it for you I don’t want to be seen with some filthy grub.” The two fought for the little piece of cloth until the Grimmchild let out a distressed whimper at seeing its parents fight.

The pair stopped their struggle immediately, Shade let out a resigned sigh and allowed Grimm to clean their mask. He took their face in one of his warm hands and turned it to each side, wiping the remnants of their tears away.

“Ah, there we go. Perfect, not a blemish to be seen.” He abruptly released them from his grip.

Shade thought back to when Grimm chose their outfits. It was a all a blur of garments being tossed up into the air at them, and endless back and forth of Grimm saying “No, put this on.” “No wait, I change my mind take that off _immediately._ ” Eventually he found an outfit that satisfied him, he insisted on wearing something matching for some reason.

Of course, he just had to pick something dramatic. Both bugs wore an elegant white button down shirt with unnecessarily poofy sleeves, and a deep red neck tie tucked into a black waistcoat.

_Well I guess this is better than the maid outfits, why does he even have stuff like that anyway?_

Shade’s thoughts were interrupted by the brightness of the city below, so much brighter than it had been before...

(What’s with all the lights? There definitely weren’t that many the last time I was here.)

As the elevator descended further, the ominous sprawling towers came into view. The City of Tears was mostly still dark save for city center and parts of the surrounding districts, lights of blue,yellow, and orange illuminated the winding streets and buildings. Shade swore they could hear music faintly in the distance.

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” Grimm chimed as the elevator came to a stop. The heavy wrought iron doors clattered open. “The City of Tears is celebrating a _very_ special Holiday today.”

(And that is?) Shade’s fingers flicked with curiosity.

“Why-”Grimm took one of Shade’s hands, a shit eating grin on his face. “It’s Couple’s Day, of course~”

(No.) They shook their head firmly, snatching their hand from his grasp. (We are not a couple-)

“Oh I _know!_ ” Grimm cut them off, stomping one of his little feet into the ground.“But I was thinking, just for today we could play _pretend.”_

The masked God said nothing, crossing their arms and refusing to move further.

Grimm lowered his eyes, putting an exaggerated little pout on his face. “You know, I’ve always wanted to participate in a festival like this, to just have a _taste_ of what it’s like to live a normal life but ah- when it comes around next year I’ll be long gone...”

Shade let out a static groan, pinching the bridge of their “nose”.

“Come now, humor me.” He offered them one of his dark, slender hands. Shade looked to the Grimmchild on their shoulder for a moment, then back to him.

(Well...I guess it couldn’t hurt. It’s...just for today, right?) They signed with with an air of uncertainty.

_“Just for today._ ” Grimm affirmed, smiling warmly as he took one of their left hands and placed a delicate kiss to their fingertips. Shade clenched their fangs, suppressing the unwanted emotion that was trying to crawl its way out of their chest.

“Well?” Grimm stood up straight, giving them an enticing little smile. “Aren’t you going to offer me your arm, _partner_?”

Shade let out a static sigh, offering Grimm one of their upper arms, which he seemed giddy to take.

(I prefer the term husband or boyfriend _,_ actually.)

“Really? Well, color me surprised.”

(I just think it sounds better, that’s all.)

 

\---

 

Grimm produced a large umbrella in a puff of red smoke as the pair walked out into the open. Being the taller bug Shade offered to take it, ignoring Grimm’s comment about them being a “gentlebug.”

The cold rainy ruins slowly came to life as they neared the city center. Strings of lumafly lights were strung between the street lamps and the sights and sounds of life filled the air.

Merchants selling their wares, old friends striking up conversations, and of course today all the couples in the city came out to enjoy the festivities.

The memorial to the Hollow Knight loomed above the city center, adorned with all manners of lights and little bouquets of flowers.

“Ah how fascinating.” Grimm averted his gaze to a small group of children playing in a fountain. “New life takes root in the corpse of a dead Kingdom. And the endless cycle starts anew.” A hint of bitterness touched his raspy voice.

(So you think this new society is bound to fail?)

“All things come to an end my love, that is why we must focus on the _now.”_

Shade recoiled at being called “love”, the emotion that welled up in their chest was so new and foreign, they didn’t really know what to make of it at first. The Shade Lord often thought about making new friends, about wanting to mend their relationship with Quirrel, but they never seriously thought that anyone could view them romantically or...otherwise.

_What an utterly ridiculous thought._

A wave of cold shame washed over them, after all, nobody in their right mind would want them after seeing what their mask concealed. They stole a glance down at Grimm, his eyes and his smile so bright as he enjoyed the scenery around him, the colorful lights cast his smooth face in a mosaic of pastel colors...

_A good-looking bug like Grimm- and me? Yeah right._

Sure, it made sense to play pretend, that’s the _only_ way it made sense.

 

“Oh! Look at that!” Grimm suddenly yanked them towards one of the restaurants in the main square. “Couples get dessert free.” He pointed to a little sign outside the door.

Shade took a look at the menu, probably the most expensive place in the city, _of course._

(Sure, whatever you want.) They signed in a resigned tone.

“That’s right, we _are_ doing whatever I want today.” He grinned widely and dragged his partner inside.

_Well I was wondering what kind of nonsense he’d drag me into, I guess I know now._

 

A short pillbug wearing a fancy bow tie greeted them at the entrance. “Party of two? And a uh-” She squinted at the Grimmchild. “-and a child?”

“That’s right.” Grimm placed a hand on Shade’s waist, they tensed up at the sensation, they still weren’t used to being touched like that.

The little bug showed them to an ornate table for two near one of the windows and set out a little high chair for the Grimmchild.

It really was fascinating to see how far the city had come in such a short time. As Shade looked around the busy little restaurant, and all the neatly dressed servers and the delicate little chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, one of Ghost’s faded memories played out in their mind.

The bridge leading to the City’s entrance was down, and the short vessel had to struggle and perform all manners of acrobatics just to get to the entrance, and what did they find beyond that dark chained gate? A city full of reanimated corpses, guards long dead still making their rounds, and a few lonely residents who still clung to life.

Shade blinked the memory away and unclouded their head.

The soft pitter patter of rain hitting the window caught their attention. Shade turned their head to look at it, appreciating the lovely contrast between the cold raindrops and the warm lights of the festival as they danced on the glass. A little spark of hope flickered in their chest.

_Maybe things don’t always turn out as bad as they seem._

They looked to Grimm, his attention on the menu, one hand supporting his cheek and the other resting on the table.

Shade drummed their fingers on the table for a moment, then slowly, hesitantly, reached out, sliding their hand into his. His scarlet eyes flickered up from the menu for only a brief moment, a little smile playing across his fanged mouth. Shade averted their eyes from him when they felt the warmth of his thumb rubbing the back of their hand.

“Can I interest the happy couple in the wine list?” The dapper little bug offered them a small slender menu. An idea popped into Shade’s head, making them grin under their mask. Well, if they were going to pretend to be with Grimm they may as well have a little fun with it right?

(I can’t, I’m pregnant.)

They shot a playful glance at Grimm.

(With _twins._ )

His jaw fell slack for a moment, turning into an open mouth smile.

“Oh, ah congratulations!” The little bug turned to Grimm. “What about you sir?”

“I’m quite alright thank you.” His voice cracked, trying not to laugh.

(Oh sweetheart, you don’t want to see him after a few glasses of wine, he’s such a _sloppy_ drunk.) They leaned forward intertwining their fingers with his. (Isn’t that right darling?)

Grimm lost it, letting out bouts of wheezing laughter.

“Yes, that is right.” He could barely get the words out, wiping little pink tears from his eyes.

 

Shade got quite a few stares, as they elected not to remove their mask to eat, rather they sent out a few void tendrils through their eye sockets to nibble at the morsels on their fork. Naturally their partner ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, and a dessert so decadent Shade felt dirty just looking at it. They ordered a more simple dish, some noodles and fresh vegetables, and a little bowl of fruit for the Grimmchild to nibble on.

The masked God eyed Grimm’s triple-chocolate-something or other cake with curiosity as he cut a little piece to give to the Grimmchild.

“Want to try it?” He started to push his plate towards them.

(Feed it to me, pretty boy.) Their long fingers flicked playfully.

“I’m not putting my fork into your eye socket.” He chuckled.

(Use mine then.) They handed the little silver utensil to him and he sliced off a generous piece of cake, holding it up to Shade’s face.

They promptly sent out a void tendril to grab it, the cake was...cloyingly sweet, something only Grimm could appreciate.

“Um, excuse me, please stop doing that, you’re scaring the other customers.” The server returned, shakily looking up at the masked God.

Shade placed a flat hand under their chin- only to have Grimm reach across the table to grab their wrist before they could finish the sign.

“No profanities in public, my darling.” Grimm let out a nervous laugh and turned to the server. “I think we’re ready for the check.”

“Ah of course!.” the little bug pulled a piece of paper from her belt, then looked to Grimm, then Shade, then back to Grimm again, finally placing the bill in front of Shade.

They straightened their posture in satisfaction. _Ha, you see that? She decided I’m the top._ They glanced down at the little scrap of paper.

_Oof, that’s a lot of Geo, and the desserts were free…_

 

The two left the restaurant with their hands intertwined. The Grimmchild seemed to have gotten a burst of energy from the sugary cake and fluttered between its parents excitedly, totally ignoring the rain.

(Looks like Junior is ready to have some fun, let’s see what else there is to do around here, shall we?) Shade squeezed Grimm’s hand, pulling him back towards the busy city center.

“Lead the way darling.” He flashed a crooked grin up at them and handed them his umbrella again.

The two made their way through the crowd together with their child following behind them. Naturally Grimm wanted to do quite a bit of clothes shopping, he absolutely _insisted_ on picking out new outfits for Shade, they were the highest God in the land and they ought to dress like it. He ended up buying so many clothes that they had to arrange for them to be delivered to the house. In spite of how ridiculous this all was, Shade had to grudgingly admit that they were truly, genuinely, having _fun._

 

The sound of lively music caught Shade’s attention while Grimm was browsing a small jewelry kiosk. They turned around to see a live band performing for a little crowd of dancing bugs, couples and friends alike.

The void in their shell rumbled in anticipation, they glanced back at Grimm and tugged on his hand to get his attention.

(Hey, dance with me?)

“Are you going to drop me this time?” He grinned widely, scarlet eyes glowing.

(Only if you want me to.)

Grimm tossed his head and laughed, and the hoarseness in his voice suddenly faded away leaving it smooth and clear.

“Alright, but _I’ll_ lead this time.”

He intertwined his fingers with theirs and pulled them through the crowd and towards the music, the Grimmchild fluttered excitedly behind them.

When they joined the dancing bugs he allowed his umbrella to poof away back into red smoke. The steady rainfall quickly soaked the shoulders of his top, but he didn’t seem to mind, he just took two of Shade’s hands and started to dance...badly.

He pulled Shade into him, letting out another clear laugh as he led them out of tune with the music. The child even seemed amused by the spectacle, it gave up trying to fly near its parents and simply watched from above.

Shade tried to step in unison with him but they just ended up bumping into each other, stepping on each other’s feet or almost tripping on the slick paved ground beneath them.

Shade couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Grimm practically fell into their arms and he let out an uncharacteristic snort laugh, he looked up at his partner, thoroughly drenched, a faint glow emanating from his erratically beating heart.

(You are really enjoying this aren’t you?) Shade signed inquisitively as they danced out of tune, they truly never expected behavior like this from him.

“Well of course I’m enjoying it, I mean-” He gestured to the bugs dancing around them. “Nobody here knows who I am, I don’t have to be graceful or dramatic or suave I can just be-”

(Yourself?)

Grimm blinked at the response, a little sheepish smile touched his fangs..

“Yes, I suppose, I haven’t really thought about myself outside of my duties for a very long time…”

His voice trailed off, he slowed his pace and simply wrapped his arms around Shade’s neck.

“Thank you for indulging me.”

(Ah well, I have to admit I am enjoying myself too.) Shade struggled to sign around his arms but they made it work.

(You’re actually pretty fun.)

“...thanks.” He mumbled, his smile genuine.

In one quick fluid motion Grimm stood up on his tippy toes and placed a kiss where Shade’s mouth would be.

Shade froze up, their feet suddenly rooted to the ground as their black heart sprung to life.

Shade hated to admit it, but they… actually kind of wished their face wasn’t covered for once.

Grimm chuckled at the sight of them and pressed himself up against the taller bug. He placed his hands on either side of their jaw. Shade could feel him teasing the space between their face and their mask with his warm slender thumbs.

“Do you feel like indulging me a little bit more?” He whispered, his warm perfumed breath made their head spin.

_This isn’t happening._

Grimm pressed his mouth against their mask again, waiting for a response.

_This is just pretend right??? So…_

The masked God shakily wrapped all four of their arms around him, inviting him to come closer.

_One little kiss couldn’t hurt..._

Grimm gently pushed their mask upwards, only lifting it slightly. Shade could taste his sweet breath as he leaned closer, his warm fangs just barely brushed up against theirs-

Something knocked Shade to the side, breaking their embrace with Grimm and sending their mask clattering to the ground. They snapped their head to the side to see that one of the other dancing bugs had bumped into them.

“Hey! Watch where you’re-” The short beetle started to shout in irritation before he met Shade’s gaze, he took an immediate step back at the sight of them.

“What the _fuck?”_

Shade shrunk backwards, trying to cover their face with the collar of their shirt, their eyes desperately searched the ground for their mask.

The music stopped, and one by one the other bugs in the crowd turned to stare. Their hushed voices made a wave of shame wash over the the exposed God.

“What is that thing?”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Oh my Gods look at its _eyes.”_

“Should we call the guards?”

Cold panic gripped Shade’s insides, their vision blurring with tears as they desperately searched for their mask among the crowd.

All of a sudden they felt themselves get lifted off of the ground and the scene around them twisted and distorted into a scarlet haze.

\--------

 

Shade blinked, finding themselves in Grimm’s arms. He had teleported the two away, they now stood on the quiet rooftop garden of one of the city’s many apartment complexes.

The shorter bug put Shade down, producing his umbrella again to shield them from the rain.

“Shade I am so _sorry._ I didn’t anticipate that-”

(It’s fine, it’s not your fault.) They took in a sharp breath, still blinking tears out of their eyes.

“Here, I found your mask.” He offered it to them, his scarlet eyes wide with concern.

(Thanks.)

The Shade lord held their mask in two hands, running their thumbs around the edges for a moment- before the Grimmchild swooped down and snatched it from their grasp.

It fluttered in front of them with the mask in its mouth, tilting its head playfully.

Shade hissed impatiently, they unequipped the child’s charm causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

They picked their mask up off the ground and took a seat on a wet metal bench among the blossoms of the rooftop garden. They still didn’t put it on, they just held it in their hands with a defeated look on their face.

 

“Most bugs these days have never seen a void entity you know, they just don’t know how to react.” Grimm’s voice broke the silence, he took a seat next to them on the cold bench, trying his best to shield them both with his umbrella.

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of-“

(Stop trying to make me feel better. Grimm, you can’t fix u-)

_“You are not ugly.”_ Grimm hissed, he hesitantly placed a warm hand on his partner’s shoulder to comfort them. Shade tensed up at his touch.

“Look, I was always able to see your true form under your-“

(Wait- _what???)_ They cut him off, shooting him an incredulous look.

(You knew I was the highest God in the land and yet you still decided that picking me up in one hand and dropping me on the floor was a good idea???) Shade had to chuckle at the absurdity of the conversation.

Grimm just squished his fanged lips together and shrugged.

“Making stupid reckless decisions is sort of a character trait of mine.”

_(Apparently_ I am the responsible one in this relationship.) They teased.

“Hey now, you’ve been quite spontaneous today.” Grimm quipped.

(Yes you are a _terrible_ influence on me.)

The two laughed weakly together then Shade coughed a little and shivered against the chilly air and their soaking wet shirt.

“Cold?” Grimm asked.

(Yes-ah more so than usual I suppose.)

“I can help you there.” Grimm cooed, and without warning, slid himself into Shade’s lap and wrapped an arm around their neck to pull himself closer.

The void entity blinked at the sudden closeness, the heat coming off of Grimm sent warm waves of relaxation pulsing through them.

(Normally I would push you off but, I have to admit, this is…nice.)

Shade wrapped their lower set of arms around his waist and leaned their head into the curves of his shoulder.

Well, they ought to enjoy it while it lasted right?

Grimm’s warmth and perfumed scent was nearly enough to lull the Shade Lord to sleep, it had been a long day, and their eyelids were starting to feel so heavy…

“Any chance I could still get that kiss?”

Shade’s eight bright eyes popped open and they abruptly jerked awake. Nothing was hiding those flushed purple cheeks now.

Shade’s eyes dropped to the ground to avoid Grimm’s gaze, their claws clicking on the bench as they searched for words. Eventually they just shakily raised a hand and quickly signed (Yes.) to him.

Grimm flashed them an excited little smile, then held either side of the Shade Lord’s dark face with his warm fingertips.

One little kiss wouldn’t hurt right?

The void entity squeezed their glowing eyes shut, holding absolutely still, like a shadowy statue.

 

The feeling of Grimm’s warm mouth against theirs made their Void Heart stop beating.

His kiss warmed them from the face down, soon enough they all but forgot about the chill of the air and their soaking wet clothes. But they immediately realized how cold they were in every moment before now. Like their whole life had just been freezing and desolate and this was the first time they truly experienced what it meant to be _warm._

They wanted to just relax and enjoy the sensation, but their mind swam with all sorts of jumbled, anxious thoughts.

_Am I doing this right?_

_Am I pushing too hard? Not enough?_

_Is he…enjoying it???_

_How am I supposed to-_

“Please stop _worrying.”_ Grimm hissed against their mouth.

_Get out of my head._

“I’m not doing it on purpose your thoughts are _loud.”_ He muttered quickly. “Just relax.”

Grimm released his umbrella and wrapped both his arms around Shade’s neck, he sat up for a moment then parted his legs so that he could straddle their waist. The next thing Shade felt was the white heat of him slipping his tongue into their mouth.

_This is a lot more than just one kiss._

“Want me to stop?” He cooed, pressing his abdomen against their chest as he kissed them again. They weren’t complaining and he knew it.

_No, just a little bit longer._

Just a little bit longer, just a little bit _more,_ they told themselves as the seconds slipped by. Shade moved all four of their hands to his body, feeling up his thin shoulders and slipping their fingers under his shirt to trace the shell of his back.

So warm, so smooth, so comforting-

A bright flash of light startled them, and Shade abruptly pulled back, blinking in surprise.

(Are those fireworks???) They looked up above at the bright colorful pulses of light, they could hardly believe that such a thing could happen in the rain.

“Ah-yes, I almost forgot about this.” Grimm turned around in their lap so he had a better view. “This marks the end of the festival, afterwards you don’t have to pretend to like me anymore.”

Grimm shot his partner a cocky grin, his face painted by the bright colors from above.

(Okay.)

The Void Entity really couldn’t think of anything else to say, they just wrapped their lower set of arms around his waist and rested their chin between his horns, trying to enjoy the last few minutes of this silly little game.

 

\----

 

The Grimmchild fluttered back and forth between its parents as they made their way up the winding path to the Shade Lord’s home.

“So, did you have fun?” Grimm cooed, shooting his partner a glance over his shoulder.

(You know I did.)

The hoarseness in Grimm’s voice didn’t return, he sounded so different now, Shade idly wondered why but Grimm seemed to not be aware of it himself.

“Careful darling, don’t go falling for me, I’ll just break your heart.” A hint of melancholy touched his smooth voice.

(I could say the same to you.) They signed flatly.

“Ah well-” Grimm blinked in surprise when he stepped to the front door, finding it unlocked. “That can be a conversation for later, it seems we aren’t alone.”

_Someone’s inside???_ Shade immediately pushed past Grimm, protectively putting themselves between him and whatever waited for them inside.

(Grimm, take the child and-)

“Hello?” A familiar voice came from their living room.

(Iselda???) Shade stepped inside to find her sitting on their couch with a small box in her lap.

“You’re late!!!” She placed the box down on the coffee table and walked over to greet them.

(Late for what???)

“Remember when-ohmygod are you two wearing matching outfits???” She giggled and flashed an expectant glance at Shade.

“It was my idea actually.” Grimm chimed from behind his dapper partner.

“Oh that’s so cute! I love it.” She looked them both over, thinking to herself that she was one step closer to getting a child named after her.

“Thank you.” Grimm said as he stepped inside with the Grimmchild in his arms.

“Anyway, what I was saying before-” she turned to Shade and crossed her arms. “Last night we made plans to play cards tonight, remember? You literally gave me a key to your house and told me to just let myself in if you weren’t around.”

(You...actually remember what happened last night???) It was all still a drunken blur in Shade’s head.

“Wow, I never thought a God would be such a lightweight.” She teased.

“Can I play too?” Grimm asked hopefully.

_“Absolutely.”_ Iselda affirmed and Shade simply nodded in agreement.

“I’ll just be a minute then, I’m going to put the little one to bed.”

Grimm sashayed down the hall with the child cradled in his arms and Iselda immediately shot Shade a teasing glance.

“Just normal roommate stuff huh?” She chimed, a shit eating grin on her face. “Do I dare ask what you were doing all day?”

(We can talk about it later.)

“Oh you had better tell me everything.” She gave her friend a playful bop on the shoulder.

_(Later.)_ Shade’s fingers moved with firm resolve

 

The three bugs sat on the floor and chatted during their card game, but things got heated towards the end when both Grimm and Iselda were close to winning. At that point Shade just resigned themselves to not having a chance at victory and enjoyed the spectacle of the other two trying to keep their ‘game faces’ on. It was a long day, for sure, but Shade was grateful they got to end it on a positive note-

 

Their game was interrupted by a knock at the door.

(I’ll get it.) They put their cards on the floor face down and headed to the door.

Shade snapped their mask on before opening it, and their blood froze at the sight of the bug standing on their doorstep.

“Am I...in the right place?” A familiar pill bug looked up at them holding a little scrap of paper in his thin hands.

_(Quirrel!!!)_

Shade could hardly contain themselves, they instinctively scooped him up into a hug.

“Oh my Gods _please_ don’t touch me.” He squirmed out of their arms. “Your shell is _freezing.”_

_(Sorry…)_

Shade closed the door behind them, then lifted their mask to flash Quirrel a nervous smile.

(What are you doing here?)

“I just felt like I should apologize.” He scratched his forehead, eyes on the ground. “I am sorry for what I said to you before, I know I overreacted but I was just in shock I suppose…”

(I really don’t think you overreacted.) They let out a little static chuckle. (I mean, if my best friend died and suddenly got replaced by a colossal void monster I’d probably lose my composure too.)

“Ah, thank you, I appreciate your sympathy.”

Quirrel wrung his hands together for a moment then took in a sharp breath.

“Look, there’s something I wanted to ask you… Can I-Can you- Is there a way for me to talk to Ghost? They have to be in there somewhere right???”

He looked up at the God, his tired eyes filled with hope.

(Quirrel I-) Shade’s hands faltered for a moment as they struggled to find the words. (It really doesn’t work like that- I can’t- I just have their memories and some of their powers It’s not-)

The God placed a hand to their chest, feeling the rhythmic drum of their pulse. Shade tried to find the little vessel somewhere in their consciousness, but in the end, the heart they provided was really just a heart.

“Are you even trying?”

_(Yes I’m trying!!!)_ They snapped. (Look, you don’t- ah- just think of your limbs. Your right and left arms aren’t individuals they’re just… your arms. It’s the same with my heart. I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you wanted but I could still be your friend you know??? And unlike Ghost I actually have a personality and-)

They reached out as if to hug him again, but his response was to take an immediate step back.

“Listen, I just, came here to apologize, I didn’t wish for there to be any bad blood between us...”

“This is too much for me, I truly am sorry.”

Quirrel turned away and practically ran off in the opposite direction.

 

The cold claws of rejection pulled at Shade’s heartstrings again, making their vision blurry with tears.

_Today has just been an emotional rollercoaster…_

_I need a fucking drink._

They tried everything to compose themselves before going back inside, but before they could manage it the door swung open and Iselda pulled them into a tight hug.

“Want me to kill him?” They could tell she was only half teasing.

Shade shook their head, blinking cold globs of void out of their eyes.

Iselda pulled them back inside, closing the door behind her, Grimm had abandoned the card game too, he was rummaging through their kitchen cabinets.

“You know Shade I don’t think drinking your troubles away is a good idea, but I could make you some tea if you want?”

_Sure, thanks._

(Am I really that cold???) They looked down to their and Iselda’s intertwined hands.

“Yeah but-” She brought them over to the couch and took a seat next to them. “It never really bothered me much. What’s a little frostbite between friends am i right?” She laughed, protectively wrapping an arm around Shade’s shoulder and giving them a little squeeze.

“I always liked your temperature to be honest.” Grimm shot them a playful glance over his shoulder as he got the tea ready.

“It is a nice contrast, I always feel a bit too hot.”

(Really?)

“Yes, really.” He affirmed.

 

Grimm sat a tray down with three cups of piping hot ginger tea on the coffee table and took a seat next to his roommate. Mirroring Iselda, he wrapped an arm around them, comforting them with his warm touch.

Shade held their tea in their smaller set of hands, the heat of the little porcelain cup and the fragrant smell of the steam wafting from it calmed their nerves.

 

They looked to their left and right for a moment, at the two bugs who cared for them in spite of everything, and thought that maybe someday, not today, but someday, they wouldn’t feel the need to wear a mask anymore.


	6. Three Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Grimm and Shade spend some Quality Time together in this chapter lmao

 

Sparks flew between two nails, illuminating the bugs relentlessly sparring with each other. Gray cloak whipping through the air, the taller fighter lashed out at their opponent with a large pure nail, missing her by barely an inch. Her eyes glistening with excitement, the other warrior retaliated with a quick slash of her weapon, catching her opponent on the side of their horned mask.

The two large bugs weaved between dark gravestones, lashing at each other in a skillful dance, the faint warm light of the rising sun stained the dark sky hues of pink and pale blue.

 

“Ha!” Iselda caught Shade in the ribs with her weapon, they staggered slightly at the blow but neither bug hit the other hard enough to do any serious damage.

Shade retaliated by swiftly kicking her in the stomach, she flew backwards, tripping on a short grave and falling into a comical backflip onto the dusty ground. 

_Ha._

A wave of satisfaction washed over the void entity, and pride for their friend too. They always had a feeling the tall shopkeeper knew how to fight, but they never imagined how skillful she really was.

They stepped over to her, offering a hand. Their friend looked up at them and let out a little laugh, taking it and allowing them to help her to her feet.

“Thanks for keeping me sharp, I really needed the exercise after sitting around in the shop for so long.” She dusted herself off and sheathed her nail.

Since their alcohol induced hangout a few days ago, Shade and Iselda settled into their own morning routine. Both rose long before sunrise for a brisk walk in the crisp morning air, simply enjoying the company in silence. Then they headed to the Graveyard for a brief sparring session, then rested as they watched the sunrise.

 

The two plopped themselves down on the hard ground, Iselda reached into her bag and produced a thermos and two little cups. She filled them with hot fragrant tea and handed one to her friend.

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the stark contrast between the cold air and the piping hot tea. 

The faint warmth from the rising sun touched Shade’s mask, they turned their eyes away from the painted sky to their friend, giving her a little nudge to get her attention.

“Hm?”

(Have you heard from Cornifer lately?)

“Ah, no. He usually stays gone a lot longer than this...but-ah, I dunno.” She let out a resigned sigh. 

(You’re still worried.)

“Yeah.”

(Did he tell you what the Queen wanted?)

“Well…” She took a pause to sip her tea. “He was really excited about it, he packed all his things and left so quickly. I guess she needed him to chart some new area for her or something.” 

(No wonder he left in such a hurry.)

“Yeah, he sure does _love_ his work.” Her voice carried a bite of bitterness in it.

“Enough about all that stuff though, how are things with your uh…”roommate”?” She made little air quotes around the last word.

(A lot of weird stuff lately…) 

“Do you mean normal weird or, weird for _you_?” She leaned forward a little, eyes burning with curiosity.

(Well…) Shade’s fingers hesitated, hanging still in the air for a moment.

(He’s changed, _a lot._ )

 

\-----

 

The masked God opened the front door to their home and hung up their cape, the warm morning light just now started filtering through the windows. Their living room had changed significantly from when Grimm first arrived in their home. His gaudy decorations were almost totally absent, and save for the red blankets on the couch Shade’s living area almost looked normal. 

At first Shade thought their “roommate” had already gotten up, as he was noticeably absent from his usual hanging spot on the ceiling. But they soon realized that he was snoozing on their couch.

Surprised, they crept closer to inspect him.

Watching Grimm sleep used to be unsettling to say the least, but now as they stood over him, he really just looked like a normal bug. 

Grimm slept soundly, curled up under one of his red blankets, so different from when Shade first met him. His face a mask of deep peaceful slumber as his lithe body rose and fell under the blanket with the rhythm of his breathing. The stark contrast of his face and the black of his horns looked faded, it seemed as if the color in him drained a little bit more every day.

The tall God knelt down to his side, the sound of his soft breathing just barely audible. They thought on the past few days, all such lovely indulgences. After the City of Tears they brought him to the Crystal Peak, and the old statue of the God they defeated only a few years ago. 

The day after that Shade brought him to the Queen’s Gardens and all the rare blossoms that called it home, the Grimmchild especially enjoyed that day too, it seemed to have inherited Shade’s fascination with plants.

In spite of his fading colors, the Troupe Master seemed to light up a bit more with each passing day, revealing a vibrant and surprisingly childish personality underneath his macabre facade. Shade didn’t even hate to admit that their fondness for him grew with each moment they spent together, this strange, dying man that seemed to be coming to life before their eyes.

 

Unable to resist the urge any longer, they lifted a hand to gently stroke his cheek, marveling at its warmth. 

They quickly withdrew when he reacted to their touch. Grimm sleepily opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, the little moan he let out all but melted the Shade Lord’s black heart.

He looked up, pale red eyes still half closed, a contented little smile on his face.

 _“Good morning.”_ The smoothness of his voice caught them off guard, their hands balled up into fists, nearly tearing up bits of the carpet.

_I have to tell him._

Grimm sat up slowly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the sleeve of his pink silk pajamas. The thin bug swayed a little as if he were about to doze off again.

(You don’t have to get up yet, what I want to show you today won’t come until nightfall.) 

Grimm’s eyes slid closed in response, then he spoke again, barely a whisper. 

 _“I want pancakes.”_  

He fell back into his pillow, one arm lazily hanging over the side of the couch. 

Shade couldn’t help but smile under their mask, they drew the blanket over him again and gave him a little rub on the shoulder. 

A muffled whine came from down the hall, it sounded like their child was waking up too. They left the living room and peeked into the Grimmchild’s room, the little creature sat up in its crib with its little head resting on the railing. 

(Good morning little one, wanna help me make breakfast?) 

The child squeaked happily and fluttered over to its parent. Shade lifted their mask slightly to plant a kiss on its face.

 

Shade put a little extra effort into breakfast this time, with the Grimmchild watching they wanted to show off a bit. The little bug fluttered around its parent in excitement at the sight of them flipping a large pancake high in the air. 

Shade sat the Grimmchild down in its high chair and set a tiny plate with a tiny chocolate pancake and some sliced fruit in front of the hungry little creature. The little bug made all sorts of smacking noises as it gobbled up its food. 

_I should really teach you some table manners huh._

Shade looked to the living area to see their “roommate” still dead asleep on the couch. They thought for a moment of gently arousing him from his slumber and bringing him breakfast in bed...And yet, that wouldn’t really be much fun would it? 

Shade crouched down, creeping over to their prey as silently as possible. They stood over Grimm, making absolutely sure he was asleep before ever so carefully sliding their hands under him. Then in one fluid, sudden motion, they scooped him up into their arms, letting him bounce slightly in the air.

“AUUUUGHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Grimm yelled in a panic and reflexively punched Shade in the face, sending their mask flying across the room.

Grimm breathed quickly and heavily, his pale red eyes searching around the room in a panic eventually looking to Shade.

“ _Shade_ what are you-” He looked down, suddenly realizing he was being carried. ”Oh, aha-, you- you are being playful right?” 

Shade nodded in response and carried him over to the table, setting him down in his seat.

“I am sorry for striking you-”

(It’s fine, I kind of had it coming.) They set his plate down in front of him along with a bottle of nectar syrup.

“Ah, thank you.” Grimm’s stomach let out a loud growl. “Oh my.” He patted his tummy in surprise.

(I thought you didn’t need to eat?) Shade took their seat and served themselves a small pancake, granted they didn’t need to eat either but they found it quite enjoyable, like a hobby of sorts.

“Well, no, I suppose I don’t.” Grimm poured a generous amount of syrup over his food. “I just feel a bit peckish today I suppose.” 

Perhaps his body needed to make up for the ritual’s delay? Shade tried not to think about it too much, it’s not like thinking about it would bring them an answer anyway. They supposed asking him was always an option, but in all honesty they would much rather avoid the subject.

Grimm finished his food quickly and washed his plate, then made his way back to the living room with the Grimmchild fluttering behind him.

“Want to play with your blocks little one?”

The child squeaked excitedly wriggling into its toy box. It emerged with a large building block in its mouth. 

Shade cleared their plate and joined their family on the living room floor. Shade and Grimm started this little game where they’d build a “city” out of blocks for the Grimmchild to destroy. The little bug enjoyed pretending to be a “Bugzilla” of sorts, it stood up on its hind tentacles and roared squeakily as it smashed the play buildings. Shade even used their void tendrils to make the child’s stuffed animals run away from the tiny terror, the child squeaked in delight as its “victims” fled and trembled in fear. 

By the time they were done it looked like a toy-bomb went off in the living room and the child had totally tired itself out. The little bug crawled into Grimm’s lap and let out a tiny yawn.

“Nap time already? Well I can’t say I’m surprised.” He flashed a warm smile at Shade and scooped the Grimmchild up in his arms.

Shade couldn’t help but smile back at him. They never imagined how nice it would be to raise a child with someone else…

Grimm took the little one back to its room and reappeared shortly, seeming to have caught a yawn from the child.

“I think it’s nap time for me too.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

(You’re seriously going back to sleep?)

“Well you did say that I could sleep as late as I wanted.” He sat himself back onto the couch, yawning widely.

(Alright that’s fair.)

“Shade?”

(Yes?)

“Do you perhaps feel like indulging me a little bit?” 

 

\----

 

Grimm waited eagerly for a response.

He looked to his partner, who sat on the living room floor. 

They blinked at him with their eight glowing eyes, and slowly raised their larger set of hands to sign at him.

(I thought we weren’t doing that anymore?)

“Well…” His voice trailed off for a moment. “I suppose I just feel a touch too hot right now…”

The Void Entity just blinked at him again and drummed their fingers on the carpet for a moment.

(Okay, sure, I can help you with that.)

Grimm felt giddy at the sight of them walking towards him, he reached out from under his blanket, making a little grabbing motion in their direction.

Grimm’s nerves practically ignited as they slid under the blanket with him. They leaned back into the couch cushions so that the smaller bug could lay against their chest. He couldn’t help but wriggle his arms and legs around them, relishing in the comfort that their cold body provided. 

Grimm’s eyes slid closed, his cheek resting against the smooth, black shell above Shade’s collarbone, he found himself lazily tracing circles into their chest plate with his fingers. 

He should be drifting back off to sleep now but the sudden intrusion of Shade’s thoughts interrupted his own.

Grimm blinked his eyes open, his partner looked as if they had already dozed off, but he knew better.

_They want to kiss me again?_

There was no mistaking it, he could practically taste the desire coming from their breath. And their thoughts, by the gods, they were so _loud._

Well, if Shade was too stubborn to act on their own emotions, Grimm would just have to nudge them in the right direction. 

He raised himself up and pressed his mouth to their cheek.

“Hey.”

Shade snorted, as if they were annoyed, but the erratic pounding of their heart gave them away. 

“Why are you holding back?” He knew the answer, it was more of a rhetorical question.

 _“You told me to.”_ The ‘voice’ of their thoughts sounded clipped and irritated.

“I changed my mind!” Grimm blurted out, his cheeks burning.

The two blinked at each other in shock.

Shade pondered Grimm’s words for a moment, drumming their fingers against his back.

_“Alright.”_

They leaned forward, cupping his face in their hands to pull him into a gentle kiss. The cold, static sensation of their mouth practically stopped Grimm’s heart. 

“I want to stay-” He mumbled between kisses. “Just a little bit longer.”

_“Okay.”_

“Really?”

_“Stay as long as you want.”_

Grimm felt them wrap their lower set of arms around his waist, cold hands wrung into his pajama shirt, as if asking to pull it off. Truthfully he wouldn’t mind that, the sensation of Shade’s tongue slipping in and out of his mouth was starting to make his shell burn even hotter. 

Shade’s thumbs traced cold little circles into Grimm’s burning cheeks, he couldn’t help but throw the blanket off of them and press closer, deepening his kisses with fangs and tongue.

His shell felt too hot, too tight, he found himself undoing the buttons on his shirt and cast the garment onto the floor.

Shade’s body temperature dropped as much as Grimm’s rose, which only intensified their desire to be closer to one another. They thumbed at Grimm’s pink pajama pants, silently asking to take them off.

“Go ahead.” He cooed.

His partner greedily undressed him, exploring his body with all four of their arms, and by the gods did it feel good, not just to kiss them, or to be held by them, but to be _wanted._

To be wanted by the highest God in all the land? Why-Grimm hardly felt worthy. 

The Shade Lord’s eyes popped open all at once and they abruptly pushed Grimm away, panting heavily. They couldn’t form a coherent thought at the moment, they just signed (Sorry) and their already flushed cheeks turned an even deeper shade of purple.

“Did you...change your mind?” Grimm’s voice cracked, he wasn’t used to being rejected-

Shade just shook their head and signed (Sorry.) again, Grimm had a moment of clarity and his eyes flicked downward for a moment, he immediately let out an embarrassingly loud snort-laugh.

“Oh my I’ve managed to _arouse_ you-” He chuckled, leaning forward to capture Shade’s mouth into another kiss. “I must say I’m flattered. But I have to wonder why you weren’t uncomfortable before, _I’ve_ been aroused for quite some time.” 

The Void Entity just shrugged, shakily wrapping their arms around him again. 

“It’s okay to be nervous, I understand-” He pressed his mouth against their neck, purring deeply. “Just relax, we can start with something simple.” 

Grimm kissed them hard, pushing them back into the couch cushions, he slowly slid his hands between their legs, where they were needed. 

The Void Entity’s hips jerked with the rhythm of their lover’s stroking, their claws grasped and scraped against Grimm’s back, leaving little lines in their wake. 

“Just relax darling.” He whispered between kisses.

 

_“Just relax.”_

 

\----

 

Shade carried their lover up the stairs, little warm droplets still clung to their shells from the hot spring. The two elected to take a bath after their little...indulgence. 

Grimm purred against Shade’s chest, he looked about ready to fall asleep again. 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” He mumbled, his cheek smooshed against Shade’s collarbone.

_“Sure.”_

Shade carried him down the hall and pushed the door open with their shoulder. They sent out a few void tendrils to clear a space for him on their cushion covered bed, and to grab a fresh set of pajamas for him.

 _“Do you want a blanket?”_ Shade asked as they set him down and slid one of their baggy pajama shirts onto him. They had to admit the whole telepathy thing was rather convenient when they had their hands full.

“ _No-_ ” His sleepy voice trailed off. “But I would like you to cuddle with me.”

(Oh no I am _not_ falling for that again.) They signed as they pulled away.

“Please? Just until I fall asleep?” The little pout on Grimm’s face melted Shade’s heart, he could’ve asked them to commit murder and they would’ve said yes.

The void entity obliged him, they cleared a space for themselves next to him and he eagerly embraced them, pulling them into a sleepy kiss. 

_“Grimm, we are not having sex again, not right now. I actually have things I need to do around the house.”_

“Later then?” 

 _“Yeah, sure, later.”_ A deep flush stained Shade’s cheeks again.

“Wonderful...darling… I’m so hddsjfkhgsjdhfj-” His words slurred into gibberish and he promptly fell asleep, arms falling slack around Shade’s waist.

 _Well that was fast._ Shade thought to themselves as they gently slid away from him.

The sight of Grimm sleeping peacefully in their bed while wearing their clothes was on Shade’s mind as they cleaned up the house. After eons of sleeping alone they were excited to see what it felt like to regularly share a bed with someone. Shade hoped Grimm would stay longer, as long as possible-

They already wished he could stay forever.

 

\--------

 

Grimm really did seem determined to sleep all day, and Shade simply let him. After cleaning the house they holed up in the library, trying to teach the Grimmchild to read but with little success. The small bug was only interested in finding out which books tasted the best. 

Shade managed to bathe the child and fed it a small bowl of fruit for dinner. The little creature snuggled up in its parents arms, making incoherent baby noises as Shade tickled its tummy.

 _It’s time._ Shade looked to the window, if they and Grimm left soon there would be plenty of time to make it to Greenpath.

As if on cue a gentle knock sounded from the door. Shade opened it to see Iselda standing in the afternoon light.

“Payment first.” She held out an expectant hand.

Shade rolled their eyes and gave her a pouch of geo. She pocketed the money then gingerly took the Grimmchild and its charm from them.

“Anything else you want me to know?” She cradled the child in her arms and it let out a little yawn.

(Nothing besides what I already told you, I bathed and fed it so it should sleep through the night. As long as you keep the charm on you it won’t leave your home.)

“Sounds easy enough. You two have fun now.” She chimed.

(Yeah yeah. Just try not to be a horrible grubsitter.) 

 

They closed the door to find Grimm standing directly behind them, eyes wide with worry.

(Are you seriously still in pajamas?) 

“Did you seriously just leave our child with your _drinking buddy?)_  His voice cracked a bit upon uttering the last word.

(Iselda isn't just my drinking buddy.) They signed firmly. (She is a very responsible trustworthy friend that I hired to watch our child for us tonight.)

“And why couldn’t our child join us to this surprise excursion you have planned? Ah, wait-” He brought one talon to his fanged mouth. 

“Are you planning on _seducing_ me?” 

(Well, you already seduced _me_ , so now it’s my turn.) Shade signed playfully.

 _“Oh????????”_ His bright eyes glistened with excitement, he could scarcely believe his partner was finally saying exactly what they thought.

(But first you need to get dressed. I refuse to be seen with a man in an over sized pajama shirt and fuzzy grub slippers.) They grabbed one of his hands and dragged him across the house to the basement where he kept his vast collection of clothes.

Shade flipped through Grimm’s wardrobes pensively, then turned to him and reached out to firmly grasp the collar of his shirt.

( _I’m_ choosing the outfits this time. You need to take this off immediately.) 

A horrible wicked smile played across the Troupe Master’s fanged lips.

_“Take it off me yourself.”_

 

Dead silence.

 

(Stop that nonsense and put this on.) Shade shoved a grayish purple cloak into his arms.

Grimm’s mouth turned into a little pout. “Well this isn’t a very fun outfit.” He looked down at the plain garment with disappointment.

(Well we’re going to Greenpath so you really need to wear something durable, besides-”) Shade held up a slightly bigger, but identical cloak. (It’s a matching set.)

Their partner’s eyes lit up, burning so much brighter than before. Shade couldn’t resist indulging him juuust a little bit. They reached over and started to take his shirt off.

“ _Oh???_ ” He grinned excitedly and drew nearer to them, reaching out as if to embrace them.

 _(Nope)_ A large void tendril slid from between the Shade Lord’s chest plates to push him away, to which Grimm let out an agitated snarl. 

(Oh stop being so dramatic.)

“Stop being so _frustrating!_ ” He let out a low hiss with the last word.

(What can I say, I like messing with you.) They signed playfully.

The taller bug grinned with all eight of their eyes, they were enjoying themselves _far_ too much.

 

\----

 

“What’s in your bag?”

Grimm eyed the leather bag that hung from Shade’s shoulders as they lead him through the lush winding roads of Greenpath.

_“It’s a surprise. Everything about this outing is a surprise.”_

Communicating through telepathy was rather convenient, albeit strange. Allowing Grimm into their thoughts, no matter how mundane, carried with it a sensation of vulnerability that Shade was still getting used to.

“Well I don’t find much about this place surprising or interesting at all, it just looks like an old forest of ruins, and thorns, ugh.” He yanked his cloak away from a prickly bush.

 _Yes it sure seems that way._ They tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention to a ledge above. The path leading to it had crumbled away, leaving only a mess of mangled roots and loose dirt.

“Ah, do you intend to carry me up there?” Grimm flashed a playful smile at them. 

Shade nodded and went to pick him up, but found themselves grasping at only red smoke. Surprised, they looked up to see him already standing up there. 

 _“Too slow.”_ He taunted, and disappeared through the stone archway. Shade let out a static laugh and chased after him with a powerful jump.

Pale twilight filtered through the leaves above, illuminating the ancient structures buried in moss and forest. With no sign of Grimm a small twinge of worry pulled at Shade’s chest. 

_Did he get lost?_

_No, probably not, he just likes to play his silly games with me._

They pushed forward to their destination. 

 

A little spark of relief fluttered in Shade’s chest as they came to the shore of the bubbling acid Lake of Unn, their partner stood with his back to them, at the end of the long metal dock. 

“I will admit, this isn’t half bad.” He looked up to the ethereal bugs that floated lazily high above the lake. “Though I think it pales in comparison to the crystal caverns.”

_"Just wait."_

“Wait for what?” He turned to them, eyes narrowed.

 _"It shouldn’t be too long now. Come here I have something to show you while we wait."_ Shade took a seat on the soft grass near the dock, patting the space next to them. 

They rummaged through their bag for a moment, Grimm curiously peered over their shoulder. 

Shade produced a thick, tattered notebook from their bag, the pages stained with colored ink. They leafed through hundreds of colorful pages, stopping at an intricate watercolor of the Grimmchild sleeping peacefully in a bed of dark blossoms. 

Fascinated, Grimm leaned closer over their shoulder.

“Incredible, truly incredible…” He whispered, his words as smooth as silk. “Hey, you should draw _me_ next.”

 He slid his arms around Shade’s thin waist, holding them closer.

The Void Entity took a moment to respond, pensively tapping their fingers on the worn pages. Grimm could feel their shoulders tense as they flipped to the end of the sketchbook.

Swaths of black and red paint danced across the paper, erratically at first, the drawings almost had an air of frustration about them. The last ten or so pages were covered with nothing but depictions of Grimm himself, but as the pages became more recent the artwork took a more lifelike form. He looked upon the final drawing feeling as if he were admiring himself in a mirror.

For the first time in a while, the Troupe Master had no words. 

And neither did the Shade Lord for that matter. They simply handed the old book to him, allowing him to flip through it at his leisure. 

 

A few minutes passed, Shade sat back and tried to let the soft glow of the lake relax them. They had a few faded memories of this place, many vessels passed through here, not just Ghost, but none of them were truly capable of appreciating its beauty.

The taller bug stole a glance down at Grimm, who leaned against their shoulder as he admired their work. His fingers moved with such delicate care, appreciating the value of what he held.

Satisfied, he gently closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Shade.

“Thank you.”

(For what? They’re just drawings.) They opened their bag and slid the book back in its place.

“I am going to miss you so.”

He choked on the words, smooth voice weak and trembling. 

Grimm suddenly buried himself into Shade’s chest and squeezed the taller bug with all the strength his thin arms could muster. 

Shade wrapped their lower set of arms around him and rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. They knew nothing they could say would make him feel better, and yet, they still felt determined to try.

_"You know I meant it when I said you could stay as long as you want."_

“I know.” He mumbled against their shoulder.

_"I really enjoy your company. I want... to keep sharing my life with you.  
_

“Ah-you-” He let out a melancholic chuckle. “That’s one way to say that you already love me.”

_"Don’t... push it."_

“Oh but I _must_ darling-” he leaned in closer, tracing a finger on Shade’s hard chest. “Say, if I were to kiss you now would you push me away like you did earlier?” The bitterness in his voice melted into its usual playful tone.

 _"Try it and see."_ Shade snapped off their mask, revealing a wide fanged smile. They shut their eight bright eyes and waited patiently. 

Giddy with excitement, Grimm leaned forward, closing his eyes and parting his fangs once more. But his mouth met firm resistance. Grimm’s eyes popped open and he looked down to see a void tendril pressed against his face. 

“Why you little-” He let out a muffled hiss.

Shade cut him off by wrapping the large tendril around his waist and ensnaring his arms, they abruptly lifted him high into the air.

“ _EXCUSE_ you what do you think you’re doing?!?!” The Troupe Master struggled against their bindings, his legs flailing comically in the air.

 _"Doesn’t feel too good does it???"_ The Shade Lord stood and crossed their arms, grinning evilly up at him. His little jaw dropped, eyes swimming with shock and frustration.

“Are you- Are you SERIOUSLY still upset that I picked you up when you first brought the child back to me???” He stammered, cheeks flushing bright pink.

_"Well what can I say, I’ve been known to hold a grudge."_

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU-” 

_"Okay."_

Shade snapped their fingers and their tendril dissipated into nothing, sending Grimm falling to the ground. They leaped towards him, catching the screaming bug just before he made impact and playfully spun around with him in their arms a few times before setting him on the ground.

Dizzy and flustered, Grimm huffed and dusted himself off, taking a moment to glare at his partner before sticking an accusatory finger in their face.

“You- you can be so _infuriating-_ ” 

Shade cupped his face in their hands before he could finish the sentence, pulling him closer until their fanged mouth touched his. They felt him draw back in surprise for a brief moment, he let out a tiny growl before leaning into the kiss. 

Shade’s thoughts immediately became a jumbled incoherent mess, their head swimming with pleasure as they lost themselves in the warmth of his mouth and tongue. They needed to make the most of the time they had left with him, and there was no way to say exactly how much that was. 

Shade let their hands fall to his tempting little waist, drawing him intimately close so they could enjoy the drum of his pulse once more, and as if on cue their cold, black heart fluttered to life along with it. 

Grimm deepened the kiss, taking a moment to trace the contours of Shade’s mouth with his warm red tongue. Shade felt their partner’s hands slide under their cloak, tracing the intricate details of their shell with thin heated fingers. They let out a most embarrassing squeak when he suddenly pinched their backside.

 _“Oh???”_ He broke the kiss, looking up at them with hooded eyes. “I didn’t know you could _squeal_ , and judging by the look on your face neither did you.” 

 _"You are a horrible little man."_ The drum of the Shade Lord’s pulse pounded against their cheeks as they flushed bright purple.  

“And yet-” Something caught his attention on the ground. “Ah, what is that?”

 _"There they are."_  

A small pale blossom poked out of the earth, glowing with a faint silver light.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” He crouched down for a brief moment to stroke one of the petals with a long crooked finger, pale eyes wide with fascination.

_"The Lake of Unn lilies only bloom once a year. I missed it last year, I was off on some mercenary job the Queen pushed on me. Take a look behind you."_

Grimm looked over his shoulder, and all at once the night sky seemed to be laid out before him. One by one the glowing silver flowers emerged from the ground, their petals opening to greet the warm nighttime air with clouds of iridescent pollen, casting a spectacular reflection on the surface of the lake. The very earth beneath them illuminated into starlight, as if they stood among the heavens.

_"Have you ever seen so grand a stage?"_

The taller bug playfully tilted their great horned head to one side, they took a step back and leaned into a deep bow.

“My my-” Grimm let out an impressed chuckle. “I never expected something like this from _you._ ”

_"Do you not want to dance or-"_

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, of _course_ I want to dance.” 

Grimm leaned forward into an elegant bow of his own, the two met eyes for a brief moment, reveling at how the light illuminated the other’s face before standing to their full height.

In one quick fluid motion the shorter bug closed the distance between them, firmly pressing himself against his partner.

“Just one thing-” He leaned closer, brushing his cheek against the side of Shade’s face, his voice barely a whisper.

“ _I’ll lead this time._ ” 

 

With nobody watching, and no music to guide them, every inhibition and hesitation between the two simply melted away. For a time, the shorter bug lead with flawless elegance, and the taller bug followed. But as the minutes slipped by they took to indulging each other in every little desire that crossed their minds, leaning in for a quick kiss, falling into each other with just a bit too much force or trying to playfully trip the other to break their tempo. 

Shade kicked up a spray of sparkling petals at the end of a graceful spin, reveling in how stunning their partner looked surrounded by the false starlight of the flowers below, the silver glow complemented his dark form so nicely.

As they took his hand and spun into another embrace it took every ounce of restraint they had not to worry about the future. Shade couldn’t help but think of the flowers around them, their beauty so fleeting, so fragile. Grimm was in full bloom before their eyes and their black heart ached as they wondered how much longer it would take for him to wither.

Distracted by their thoughts, Shade didn’t realize that Grimm tried to trip them again until it was too late, getting the breath knocked out of them as they fell flat on their back.

They started to pick themselves up with their arms but a firm weight pressed down on their chest, pinning them to the ground.

Shade blinked in surprise to see that Grimm had taken a comfortable seat on top of them, straddling their waist with one hand pressed against the peak of their chest. Both bugs still breathed heavily from the excitement of the dance.

“I don’t feel like dancing anymore.” He slid his hand up their smooth chest. Not letting up on the pressure he wrapped his fingers around his partner’s neck and squeezed.

Cheeks bright lavender, Shade couldn’t even form a coherent thought.

“Well? What do you say?” He pressed his thumb deep into Shade’s throat, leaning closer to them. Once again they could feel the heat of his pulse from his chest and...also not his chest.

_"Disgusting. I love this."_

Shade brought one of their hands to grasp Grimm’s thin elbow, and using their superior strength they rolled him onto his back into a bed of glowing blossoms, pinning him to the ground by his wrists. 

“Aha! Oh my _where_ is this coming from???” He squirmed a little underneath them, eyes burning with renewed excitement.

_"I’m just having a little fun."_

They released his wrists,  instead placing all four of their hands to either side of him as they leaned forward. Grimm took in a sharp breath as his lover brought their fangs to his neck, kissing with just a little too much force.

He tried to speak, wanting to say something witty to taunt them but his words became incoherent as Shade slid a hand across his thigh and pulled him closer by the crook of his knee. He managed to wrap his thin arms around their neck, stimulated by the weight of the larger bug pressing down on him his entire midsection burned with desire.

Then, without warning the Shade Lord drew their fangs away from Grimm’s neck, their body relaxed as they steadied their breathing, and everything went still.

Shade didn’t need to say anything, their bright, yet melancholic eyes gave them away.

They leaned forward to gently press their forehead against his.

_"I am going to miss you so."_

The two took a moment together, just to breathe, drinking in the sensation of the other’s touch.

“I know.”

The Troupe Master cupped his partner’s face in his hands, rubbing little circles into the angle of their jaw.

_“I know.”_

 

\----

 

Their second time making love was far more somber than the first. Shade took Grimm gently, but earnestly, drinking in his scent with labored breaths, they held him close as if they were afraid he’d disappear. 

Grimm wasn’t nearly as playful as the first time either, he barely made a sound as the Void Entity made love to him, he just squeezed himself as close as he could manage, not allowing any space between their bodies. 

The two lost each other in the blissful yet melancholic moment, drifting off to sleep in a bed of glowing blossoms shortly after they both finished.

 

Shade awoke next to their lover, surrounded by the glow of the fragile lilies-

_This isn’t right._

The void entity abruptly sat up, surveying the scene around them. Shade spent years studying the plant species of Hallownest and they knew these flowers only bloom for an hour or so each year, they expected to wake up in a field of dead flowers.

And yet they bloomed still, as bright and as beautiful as before.

_The weather has been a little off this year, maybe that’s why._

Shade’s gaze fell to their sleeping lover, Grimm lay peacefully in a bed of glowing blossoms, his dark shell glittered with a coat of silver pollen.

The Void Entity lovingly caressed his cheek before ever so carefully picking him up. 

It was going to be a long walk home.

 

Shade walked hunched over to accommodate their sleeping lover, who rested peacefully on their back. Just to be safe they kept a firm grasp on his legs to steady him, the last thing they wanted right now was to drop him. 

The walk home went by entirely too slowly, they knew the memory of this day would be etched into their shell forever. Every touch, every beat of his heart came with such a unique sensation, even after all the absurd romance novels they read over the years, they never imagined how _good_ another bug could make them feel. 

Stepping into the light below the old well, Shade turned their head skyward, a knot forming in their stomach as they realized there was no way they could get up there without waking their beloved Grimm. 

They crouched down preparing to leap, only to be interrupted by a tiny whimper.

Startled, they turned to look at Grimm, his eyebrows scrunched together for a moment, then he relaxed again, his face a mask of total serenity.

_Ha._

_I would rather die than wake him. How ridiculous is that? How absurd?_

_What is wrong with me._

Thick black tears welled up in their bright eyes.

_I can’t-_

A shooting pain in their back interrupted their thoughts, the large bug nearly crumpling to the ground in response to it. Streams of void dripped down their body from the fresh wound. 

As if a great pressure had been relieved, the pain suddenly disappeared, and Shade couldn’t believe their eyes when they turned to see it.

Six wings of ethereal matter, shimmering in the darkness.

_The monarch wings? No._

_They’re real???_

Indeed they were, they almost felt like having extra arms.

Shade looked up to the well again, their new wings outstretched, quivering with anticipation.

_I hope this works._

With smooth, yet powerful force, Shade flew effortlessly out of the well and landed gracefully in the center of Dirtmouth. They took one last glance at Grimm to make sure he was undisturbed and headed home.

 

Shade thanked the Gods for their four arms, otherwise they probably wouldn't have been able to open the front door without waking Grimm. They looked to the living area for a moment, and considered just laying him on the couch, but ah, that wouldn’t be very romantic of them would it? 

They carefully walked down the hall to their room. 

Gingerly sliding Grimm off of their shoulders, they guided him to a comfortable position on their bed. And as they stood there over their lover, with the pale morning light starting to filter through their curtains, a cold sickness started to fester in their stomach.

Shade tried everything to suppress the emotion that welled up inside of them. But even with clenched fists and gritted fangs, the, terrible, awful, _selfish_ thought slipped through the cracks.

_I would give anything for him to stay._

And in that moment while they watched him sleep in their bed, they _knew_ there was nothing they wouldn’t do to keep him safe. 

“I want to stay too darling.” 

The sound of Grimm’s sleepy voice startled them, Shade froze where they stood.

_"Sorry I thought you were-"_

“Like I said before, darling, your thoughts are _so_ loud.” His sleepy eyelids opened and his pink gaze met theirs. “Come lay down with me.”

Grimm reached up to pull at one of Shade’s hands, and they were all too happy to oblige him. The shorter bug pulled his partner into a gentle, sleepy kiss, slipping his tongue inside as soon as their fangs touched. 

Shade couldn’t help letting out a static chuckle in response, they wrapped their arms around him, bringing him into a protective embrace.

The Void Entity broke the kiss for a moment, they held his doll-like face in their hands, caressing him, admiring him.

At first, they didn’t even notice that Grimm had removed his cape and started to undo theirs.

_"Grimm you are not serious we just-"_

“The third time's the charm right?” He winked at them, a playful smile on his fanged lips.

How could they argue with that?


	7. Memories and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Grimm's help, the Shade Lord finally makes peace with their true self.

Bugs from as far as the City of Tears came to see the Troupe’s newest show. Word of  “A Dance of Shadow and Fire” spread quickly, a tantalizing performance between a dashing Troupe Master and a mysterious stranger that called themselves the “Masked God.”

Staying true to their first performance together, the two began with a no-holds barred duel. Grimm’s scarlet flames and glowing claws made for such a lovely contrast to the silver of Shade’s nail and the inky darkness of their magic. The flashes of light that sparked from them as their attacks collided blinded and baffled the audience as they watched with bated breath. And when Grimm was inevitably defeated, his partner brought him to his feet, pulling him into an intimate embrace before initiating a dance. 

They changed their dance routine with every performance, sometimes using magic to add an extra flair, other times, the two got just a bit too handsy with each other, the crowd really went wild for that. Especially tonight, things got particularly heated as the dance progressed, every time the two spun into each other they wrung their hands into each other’s outfits, undoing buttons, loosening belts, Grimm even went so far as to tear Shade’s tie off with his teeth. 

No matter how different each performance was, it always ended the same way, with the masked God bringing Grimm into a picturesque dip, leaning in closer, only to disappear with him in a cloud of red smoke just before they could kiss. 

 

Shade swayed dizzily after teleporting, with Grimm still in their arms. The two stood in Grimm’s dressing room after finishing tonight’s performance. 

Without skipping a beat, Grimm pressed his thumbs under their mask, lifting it just enough to place a delicate kiss on their fangs.

“Well that was fun.” 

(It always is.) They let go of him to make signs with their long dark fingers.

“What’s the matter, you don’t feel like letting me into your mind today?” He tilted his head to one side inquisitively.

(It’s just that I have a surprise for you at home and I didn’t want to accidentally give it away.) They signed quickly before turning their attention to removing their already loose outfit.

_ “Oh? _ What kind of surprise?” His smooth voice purred with curiosity.

 Intrigued, Grimm stepped closer to his partner, placing his warm talons on their now bare shoulders. Shade silently shooed him away with one of their large wings and took their cloak from a hook on the wall.

“Oh c’mon, you don’t want to have even a little fun with me after our performance? I mean, you’re already _ naked. _ ”

(Most bugs in Hallownest walk around naked, it’s not special.) They drew their cloak over their shoulders, pausing to shoot him an inquisitive look. (What, did the bugs where you’re from always wear clothes or something?)

The question caught Grimm off guard, he couldn’t recall the last time he even thought of it. His playful demeanor drained along with some of the color in his eyes, leaving them a shade of light pink.

“Ah, sorry love, it seems my memory isn’t so good as of late.” But why? He retained a decent amount of memories from all of his other lives, but nothing from before the ritual.

(Hey are you ok?) They drew closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a brief squeeze. (You know, I actually like the new color scheme. It looks good on you, but, I can’t help but worry.)

“I’m fine love, really. In fact, I feel better than ever.” 

 

 

Well, that was only a half truth-

Grimm's mental health was better than ever before but he was starting to feel all those months he'd put off the ritual. It wasn't bad enough to dampen his spirits though-

At this point, Grimm just tried very hard not to think about the ritual at all.

\---

 

A long black box with a gold finish sat on the kitchen table, topped off with a delicate red bow. Shade ran their slender fingers along the lid before picking it up, they turned their glowing gaze to their lover.

“Is that it?” He tilted his head, blinking inquisitively.

Shade simply nodded and handed the box to Grimm. He grinned widely carrying it to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. The taller bug took a seat next to him, leaning over with anticipation as Grimm pulled on the little red bow.

Grimm opened the box carefully, his pink eyes widened at the sight of the long elegant nail and sheath seated in a bed of red satin. 

_ “ I couldn’t find enough pale ore to make it pure, sorry. Ha, the Nailsmith has about had it with me, I’ve already bothered him with three more requests than he was willing to give…Do you...like it? “ _

Grimm took the long nail in his delicate fingers, the touch of the cold steel stirred something deep within him, a little jolt in the back of his mind, just out of his reach.

“You intend to spar with me?” He couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. 

_ “ I think you need to diversify your fighting style, you can be...kind of predictable. “ _

“ _ Excuse you. _ Do you mean to say that you think I  _ suck _ at fighting?” Grimm was almost laughing, almost.

_ “ Oh, no, I don’t THINK you suck at fighting. You suck at fighting, it’s more of an objective fact.” _

Grimm responded by giving them a hard pinch in the side.

Shade let out a static hiss and gently pushed his hand away. 

_ “Hey! Don’t take it like that I just-want you to be able to defend yourself…” _

“Aha, you love me-”   
“ _ Yeah, I do.”  _ They took his free hand and stood up. _ “C’mon, let’s get outta here.” _

“Shade it’s so _ late! _ ” He squeaked and placed the box to his side.

_ “Well, Iselda is watching Junior until tomorrow morning anyway, so, are you coming or not?” _

Grimm’s shoulders bounced as he let out a laugh. “Ha! Sure, why the hell not? Who needs to sleep anyway right?”

He stood and let go of his partner’s hand for a moment to fasten and sheath his nail.

“Well, where are you taking me?” 

Shade answered by producing a large void tendril from between their chest plates, it grabbed Grimm by the scruff of the neck and sat him on their back, they hunched over as they walked out the door to steady him on their shoulders.

_ “We’re going to Hallownest’s Crown, and we’re not walking this time.”  _ They snapped their mask on and lifted their head skyward, the pale light of the moon stained the white mask an eerie shade of blue.

“Ah-you mean you’re going to fly us there?” He tightly wrapped his arms around their neck. “Are you sure that’s a good idea love? I’ve only ever seen you fly short distances…”

_ “Oh please, how hard can it be?”  _ From underneath their cloak Shade’s six iridescent wings unsheathed, trembling with anticipation, their little facets shone like crystals in the moon’s gentle light.

Grimm tightened his grip further. “My darling, I’m not sure this is a good idea, perhaps you should take it nice and easy.”

A wide mischievous grin crept across the Shade Lord’s face, although obscured by their mask Grimm could sense it.

“ _ Shade. _ ”

The larger bug rocked their shoulders slightly, spreading their wings to their maximum span.

“Are you listening to me? ”

They raised a hand into Grimm’s view with their first three fingers spread apart, they snapped them together in a firm motion.

_ (No.) _

Grimm practically had the breath knocked out of him as Shade launched into the sky with a powerful thrust of their wings. The swells of air under their wings rocked their body up and down with strong regularity. 

“Oh-oh my _ gods!!! _ ” Shrieked Grimm as he clung to his partner, his heart doing backflips in his chest.

He steadied himself on their back and looked over his shoulders, the lights of the little town of Dirtmouth looked smaller and smaller as the two rose into the sky, he could just barely make out the Troupe’s scarlet tents. 

The wind whipping past them carried a bite of cold in it as they climbed higher. Silhouetted by the bright full moon, the two rose high above the world below, Dirtmouth was merely a bright speck below them, and yet Shade still flew higher.

“Darling I think we’re going too high!” He shouted over the tumultuous wind, the collar of his cloak whipping about his face.

Shade turned their head to him, he could just make out one of their bright eyes grinning under their mask.

_ “Yeah, you’re right.” _

Their wings suddenly stalled and folded together, Grimm let out a shriek as they allowed themselves to free fall towards the ground. The harsh wind stung Grimm’s cheeks, he struggled to keep his eyes open as they plummeted.

“This is insane!!!  _ You’re insane!!! _ ”

_ “What was that? You want me to do a bunch of flips??”  _

_ “SHADE-”  _

They dipped into a sideways roll before Grimm could finish, parting their wings slightly to steady themselves as they spun and twisted in their free fall. Up was down, down was up the sky and the ground seemed to meld into one and Grimm didn’t know which way to look anymore.

He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head into his partner’s neck.

Sensing that he’d had enough, Shade opened their wings fully in one sharp motion, bringing their free fall to an abrupt stop. Grimm jerked backwards, almost losing his grip on their neck. His head spun with an oddly familiar feeling, he tried squeezing his eyes shut again for a moment to stabilize himself, but when he opened them his vision went blank.

_ Have I done this before?  _

Grimm searched his memory for an answer, and in the farthest reaches of his mind, veiled by darkness and deception, he remembered what it felt like to fly.

 

\--------

 

A static cry startled Grimm awake, he awoke to find himself in his partner’s arms, still flying high above the world below.

_ “I went too far back there I’m so so sorry are you okay????”  _ Shade squeezed him tightly, the “sound” of their mind heavy with worry.

“Ah no-I-I mean yes, I’m fine.” He stammered, still getting his bearings.

_ “Ah, good. You kind of passed out back there, I almost dropped you.” _

“I’m sorry.”

_ “No, this is my fault, do you want to go home?” _ They lowered their face to gently nuzzle his cheek.

“Actually, no, I feel pretty good.”

_ “Alright, well, let me know if you change your mind.” _

 

The steady rhythm of Shade’s wingbeat slowed as they started to descend. A familiar statue came into view as they neared Hallownest’s highest point, an ancient monument to the light, the Radiance. Grimm turned his gaze to his partner, admiring the faint glow of their eyes that was barely visible underneath their mask. Grimm could scarcely believe that this creature, who now cradled him in their arms so delicately, had slain the Radiance all on their own. A feat not even the Pale King could accomplish. How did he manage to win the affections of this incredible, all powerful deity? 

He who had been nothing more than a peasant in his first life.

_ Ah that’s right.  _ Thought Grimm as Shade gently landed behind the statue.  _ I was nothing. _

Shade delicately let him slide from their arms and shot him an inquisitive look.

_ “Haha wha-t?”   _ Grimm froze at his partner’s response, apparently their telepathic connection went both ways. 

“Sorry ah-” His cheeks flushed a deep pink. “When you asked me about where I was from, it just got me thinking. I think flying with you jogged my memory a bit…”

_ “And you were…”nothing”?” _

“I think so, yes. A peasant...and at  _ thief. _ ” He drew his nail, pointing it at his partner. 

Shade snapped off their mask and flashed him a wide grin. They drew their pure nail and touched it to his.

_ “Well that doesn’t surprise me, after all-” _

“Please don’t say because I stole your h-”

_ “Because you stole my Heart my love~”  _ Grimm couldn’t help but groan at how corny Shade could be sometimes.

The Void Entity stepped forward, sliding their nail against his, the sound of scraping metal sent a chill up Grimm’s spine. 

His lover closed the distance between them, not letting up on the pressure of their weapon, they drew their cold fangs across his neck. Grimm let out a sharp gasp as they teased the angle of his jaw with their tongue.

_ “Now dance for me.” _

In a flash Shade’s nail struck him, sending him flying backwards. Grimm managed to catch himself, his feet skidding into the ground- sending a puff of dust swirling around him.

“That’s cheating!” Grimm’s complaint was met with hoarse static laughter.

_ “In the heat of battle, one must use anything they can against their opponent.”  _ They winked four of their eight eyes at him.

Grimm gripped his nail, holding it in a defensive position as he tried to anticipate their next move. 

The two circled each other with eyes locked, like two fierce predators. The tension of the moment made Grimm’s head spin, but he quickly suppressed the feeling, he had never once even come  _ close _ to defeating Shade in combat, and today he was determined to change that.

The Shade Lord narrowed their eyes and bent their knees, they kicked up a spray of dirt as they launched themselves through the air at him with their nail cloaked in shadow.

Grimm evaded at the last possible second and his opponent’s nail plunged deep into the earth. The ground beneath them rumbled and shuddered and Grimm leapt backwards narrowly avoiding the first wave of shadowy spikes that erupted from the ground. 

Like a dancer, he pirouetted between the lances of shadow that burst from below, he calculated every motion to put himself closer to his opponent while they were rooted to the ground.

One last wave of lances erupted around Shade as Grimm danced closer to them. In a fluid, delicate motion he managed to leap through a small opening between the spires to strike his partner square in the shoulder with his thin nail.

The taller bug recoiled from the blow, and stood to their feet, slashing upwards, lightning fast, and yet Grimm effortlessly blocked them. The two metal weapons sang together, a conversation, a  _ dance.  _ Grimm’s motions with his nail came so fluidly, so easily.

As if he’d been doing it his entire life.

His heart pounded in his chest at the touch of his cold metal nail, the sparks flying between him and his lover. How did he ever forget his love of close combat? The excitement of practicing in secret, alone in the dead of night. No, trash like him would have never been allowed to so much as  _ touch _ a weapon. Every flash of Shade’s nail sent splinters of memories careening through his mind. He was so so tired of his dull life, he would rather die than be stuck there forever. He remembered how his heart swelled every time he practiced with his stolen weapon, how he yearned for adventure, for romance, for _ freedom.  _

And it was all just within his reach, only to be snatched away by the Nightmare King.

It’s no wonder he wiped away Grimm’s memory.

 

The Troupe Master felt so much more agile, so much lighter, even as dozens of volatile void tendrils spilled from Shade’s body he stepped and dodged with ease, landing another solid blow this time to the side of their head. Sticky globs of void oozed from the wound.

His opponent stopped dead in their tracks for a moment, bright eyes widened, they lifted two hands to sign.

(Grimm your eyes?!?) 

“Don’t try to distract me.” He hissed.

He snapped his free hand upward to cast a flame spell. His fingers curled with effort, only to produce a loud fart of smoke. 

Shade nearly crumpled in static laughter, and in spite of his embarrassment Grimm seized the opportunity to lunge at his partner, this time crouching low to spin-kick their legs out from under them.

The void creature hit the hard earth with a loud thud, the ground forcing the breath out of their chest. They snapped their head up, only to be met with the cold jolt of Grimm’s nail against their neck. 

“One must use anything they can against their opponent indeed.” He flashed a crooked grin at his lover, a wave of satisfaction washing over him as he stood there breathing hard from the heat of battle. He playfully slid the tip of his nail up his opponent’s neck, catching their chin to tilt their head to one side. Shade let out a low snarl of arousal in response.

“Oh my, and here I thought you’d be  _ upset _ to finally lose to me.”

_ “No.”  _ They let out an exasperated sigh between their labored breaths, eyes swimming with admiration. “ _ You’re incredible.” _

Grimm took one last moment to relish having his lover at the end of his nail, he would never forget the look on their face. 

Grimm playfully tapped Shade’s “nose” with his nail before sheathing it, he bent down offering them a hand, which they took without hesitation. 

He pulled them to their feet and into an embrace. Shade eagerly pressed their fangs to his, parting his mouth open with their own. 

_ “Well, you’ve defeated me, and I think you deserve a reward.” _ Shade’s thoughts felt like a purr in the back of Grimm’s head, he could listen to them forever.

Grimm chuckled against their fangs, drinking in the taste of their mouth and tongue, cool void, sticky, sweet, and static. A shudder ran up Grimm’s spine as he felt cold claws hungrily slide under his cloak, grasping at his waist and back with the rhythm of their kisses.

Shade boldly slid their thigh between Grimm’s legs to give him something to grind against, he took the offering eagerly, sliding a hand down their other leg to pinch the space behind their knee.

Grimm never got tired of getting to kiss Shade, the fact that he could just kiss them whenever he wanted was truly wild to him. He’d never had a long term relationship like this, not even in his first life. And- if he was remembering things correctly, lower class bugs like him weren’t even allowed to choose their mates anyway. 

The Void Entity allowed their knees to buckle and they slid to the ground with Grimm in their arms. The smaller bug eagerly wrapped his legs around their thin waist, squeezing himself as close as he could.

The comfort of Shade’s embrace relaxed Grimm entirely, he softened their kiss, pulling away a little bit so he could whisper “I love you” between kisses. Grimm could feel Shade’s cold breath against his mouth as they chuckled in response, they left their lower set of arms around his waist while caressing his face with their other two hands. 

Grimm’s mind started to wander as he lost himself in his lover’s embrace. He found himself thinking about their first dance together, about the little jolt of excitement he felt when the Masked God offered him their hand. All the time he spent with the Troupe felt like a blurred dream until that moment, it was almost as if the God had pulled him out of a trance. 

Grimm’s master was just _livid_ about it too, about how Grimm postponed the ritual and went off on his own little adventure.

But now that Grimm thought about it, he realized he could barely hear the Nightmare King’s voice nowadays- 

Shade let out a sharp static yelp, breaking the kiss and interrupting Grimm’s thoughts.

He looked them over, his silver eyes widened with worry when he saw the little tendrils pulsating from between the plates of their joints.

“Are you okay???”

_ “I’m fine, it’s just my joints and all.”  _ Shade's thoughts sounded defensive and irritated for some reason.

“You do not  _ look  _ fine.” He got off their lap to sit on the ground instead, raising a hand to his lover’s face, only to have it pushed away.

_ “I am FINE, I just need to rest in the hot spring when we get home, I’m sure if I put on my mask I can last until then.” _

Little angry void tendrils poked out of every joint in their body now, begging to be set free.

Grimm furrowed his brow and took Shade’s mask off of the clasp of their belt, for a moment it almost looked like he was going to hand it to them, but, instead he held it close to his chest and placed his other hand on Shade’s shoulder.

“Shade have you ever considered...not shape shifting every second of every day?” 

_ “I don’t want to be a monster.” _

“My dear, I once admired your resolve to deny your true nature but now, I can’t help but feel this isn’t good for you.”

_ “I didn’t ASK for your OPINION!!!”  _ The volume of their thoughts nearly split Grimm’s head open.

The Shade Lord trembled as void spurted from their joints, black globs started to gush out of one of their eyes. They clapped a hand over their face, trying to plug the leak.

“Listen, I’m not saying that you should exist as a colossal void creature all the time just...take a break every now and again.” He squeezed their shoulder with his thin fingers. “I know that you’re scared that other bugs may reject you but- I like you! And Iselda likes you! I think with time, at the very least the citizens of Dirtmouth will come to accept you as you are.”

The void creature turned their gaze to him, shaking as their mind and body waged war with each other. 

“Just let go, it’s going to be okay.” 

The Shade Lord took in a deep, shaky breath, looking up to Grimm with their eight bright eyes. He could see Shade’s fear, their anxieties, everything that made them feel like they had to do this to themselves. Grimm wanted to hold on, for Shade, he knew they would need him now more than ever, but the Troupe Master was starting to feel the toll of postponing the ritual for so long, his body had an expiration date, and he just felt  _ tired. _

Shade reached over and gently took their mask from their lover’s delicate hands. They gazed at it longingly, and for a moment Grimm thought they intended to put it on, but instead Shade shakily rose to their feet and walked over to the edge of the cliffs past the Radiance’s statue.

The Shade Lord drew their arm back, the mask clutched in their fingers as angry tendrils writhed from between their joints, and threw it into the mist below. 

As soon as the mask left their hand Shade’s body started to swell and expand, until they stood to their true, terrible size. The Void Entity groaned, shape shifting for so long took a toll on their body and they let themselves drop to the ground on their stomach, with their head only a few feet away from Grimm.

The Troupe Master immediately got to his feet and tried to embrace Shade as best he could, he placed a gentle kiss between their massive eyes and started to pet them. 

The purr that came from the Shade Lord’s chest made the pebbles in the ground tremble and bounce, Grimm couldn’t help but chuckle in response. 

_ “What’s so funny?” _ The “voice” of Shade’s sounded so weary and tired.

“You’re just cute, that’s all.” 

_ “Cute????” _ The force of the Shade Lord’s laughter knocked Grimm backwards, onto his butt.  _ “Oh- shit- I’m so sorry.” _

Shade gently picked Grimm up by the neck of his cape between two of their long claws, and dropped him into the palm of their colossal hand. Grimm burst out laughing in response, he fell backwards against Shade’s fingers, holding his sides as if he were getting a cramp. 

The sound of his laughter was contagious, and Shade couldn’t help but laugh along with him. They brought their hand closer to their face to nuzzle him, and Grimm immediately hooked his arms under the angle of their jaw and hugged them tightly.

“Let’s go home.” Whispered Grimm as he pressed his face between Shade’s eyes again.

Shade took a deep breath, taking comfort in Grimm’s embrace, they really didn’t know what they’d do without him.

_ “Yeah, okay.” _

Grimm got himself comfortable in his seat, resting against the base of the Shade Lord’s thumb.

_ “Grimm?” _

“Yes?”

_ “Thank you. For, being here for me.” _

“Of course love-” The Troupe Master leaned his head back and flashed them a sleepy-eyed smile. “Anything for you.”

 

\---

 

With the Grimmchild cradled in his arms, Grimm made his way down the stairs to the hot spring. The child whined in a sleepy protest, it was far too early for it to be awake.

The Shade Lord retired to the hot spring to try and soothe their aching joints, their enormous body nearly caused the pool to overflow and spill over the sides. 

Recognizing its parent, the Grimmchild perked up and let out a sleepy little coo. Too tired to fly, it raised its little wing stubs reaching out in Shade’s direction. 

The Shade Lord wearily opened their eyes, now heavy and dull from sleep deprivation. They sluggishly lifted one of their four massive arms to gently boop the child on the nose with the tip of a jet black finger. 

The Grimmchild cooed with glee, wrapping its little tendrils around its parent’s finger and giving them an affectionate nibble.

“See? Junior still recognizes you.” 

_ “Oh I know, it’s already seen me like this actually.” _

“Ah, I see, I was just trying to cheer you up after what happened with the Elderbug.”

The Shade Lord just shrugged their gigantic shoulders.

_ “It can’t be helped, I didn’t expect him to be awake when we got back, I mean, who waters their spice garden at 4am?” _

“The Elderbug, apparently.” Chuckled Grimm. “How are you feeling?” 

_ “Better, not as achy as before, but to be honest I’m kind of regretting staying up all night…”  _ Shade yawned and sleepily rubbed their eyes with the back of their hand.

“Want to try taking a nap before the sun comes up? I should put Junior back to bed anyway.” Suggested Grimm.

_ “Yeah, I think I feel well enough to shape shift again.”  _

The Void Entity lifted themselves out of the water, making it slosh against the walls of the tub, and their body shrank and distorted until they were back to their regular height. 

Shade scooped Grimm up with all four of their arms, taking a moment to plant a kiss on his forehead, then one on the sleeping Grimmchild’s. They carried their partner and child upstairs, taking caution not to hit their horns on the doorway. 

After carefully putting the child back to bed in its crib, the two retired to their shared bedroom to try and get at least a few winks of sleep. 

Of all the lovely things that came with having a relationship, being able to curl up next to the one they loved after a long day was by far Shade’s favorite. After living alone for so long they never thought they could get used to sharing a bed with another bug, and now they couldn’t fall asleep without Grimm by their side.

The sun would rise soon, in maybe an hour or so. The two made a comfortable space for themselves among the cushions on their bed. Grimm pulled one of his red blankets over them, nuzzling deeper into his lover’s embrace as they wrapped their arms around him. He rested his head under the Shade Lord’s chin, grateful to finally relax.

He thought on the events of that day for a moment, one small thing still in the back of his mind.

“Shade?”

_ “Yes?”  _ They let out a little snort in response.

“You mentioned asking the Nailsmith for three favors? And I know he made a nail for you, and one for me, I’m just curious as to what the last thing was...You- didn’t buy a nail for our child did you?”

_ “Yes Grimm, I bought a knife for our literal baby, wanna see it?”  _

“Oh dear.”

The Void Entity sat up, still holding Grimm to their chest with two of their arms, and rummaged around in their bedside table.

After a few seconds they withdrew their hand-

holding a little velvet box.

They flicked it open, holding it up to him. A little silver band sat nestled in a bed of satin.

Grimm’s insides twisted into knots, his head spun with flustered incoherency, he had just been thinking to himself that nothing Shade could do at this point could surprise him, and then they go and do  _ this??? _

_ “Nothing would be a greater honor, or privilege, than to have you as my husband.”  _ The voice of their mind was hoarse and choked up, they hold the ring up closer to him and lower their head, as if they were bowing to him.

“You’re not seriously proposing to a dying man, are you?” 

Shade shook their head and took the little ring between their fingers, holding it up to their partner, a humble offering, Grimm knew they wouldn’t take offense if he declined. And yet he couldn’t help but slide the littlest finger of his left hand through it.

 

_ “No, I really don’t think I am.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters are the last two and they will get posted together.


	8. Shadow and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where the shit hits the fan, i'm so sorry

Iselda gave quite the best bug speech, it was heartfelt and sincere and she didn’t breathe a word of her and Shade’s little wager, although every time she made eye contact with Shade they could practically feel her thinking “I told you so.” 

After all their time as friends Shade never had the heart to tell Iselda about the ritual, they much preferred to just talk to her like everything was going to be okay, and on the day they and Grimm were married it really  _ did _ feel like everything was going to be okay.

Everything was exactly how the couple wanted it, just a small ceremony with only their friends, matching suits, a gigantic, intricately decorated chocolate cake with little plastic figurines on top.

Grimm and Shade walked each other down the aisle, as neither of them had any family, it took an immense amount of effort to keep their eyes off of each other, but they managed. 

 

The unlikely couple exchanged vows with their child cradled between them, and just like that, the Gods of Shadow and Fire were married. 

 

\---

 

The weeks turned to months, and before either of them knew it, they’d been married a year. Shade began to wonder if the ritual even mattered anymore. The Grimm Troupe’s tents fell silent as time went by, turning grayer and colder with each passing day. The accordion player, the she-beast, and the grimmkin lay frozen at their posts, like corpses encased in ice. 

Shade tried to ignore the icy tomb, hoping things could just stay the way they were. Yes, their child did not grow nor change in any way, but the three bugs were happy in their simple little existence.

The Shade Lord moved their things to the basement, placing a cover over the hot spring which served as their bed at night. They tried their utmost to keep shapeshifting to a minimum. 

 

As usual, Shade awoke curled up among their cushions with their husband and child fast asleep against their massive chest. The Shade Lord’s eight bright eyes blinked open sluggishly, their jaw stretching wide as they yawned. The void creature took in a deep breath, letting out a long contented sigh. 

They were forgetting something, what was it again?

_ Ah yes, I need to go to the market. I need to buy... fruit??? I should probably check.  _

They lifted their gigantic head, the joints in their neck popped and they winced in pain. In spite of their more responsible shape shifting routine, the Old God still got creaky joints now and again.

Shade turned their attention to the two bugs sleeping against them. Grimm was like the moon now, all traces of red gone from his body, and his colors had all but inverted. His horns and chestplate shone with an eerie silver hue, and when his eyes were closed, his face was like a mask of blueish inky shadow. 

The Void Entity took in a deep breath and squeezed their physical form back to a normal size, they somehow managed not to disturb their family in the process.

Shade’s bright gaze fell to their sleeping husband, how sweet would it be to wake him by placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, but ah, that wouldn’t be any fun would it?

Feeling mischievous, Shade allowed their long black tongue to loll out of their mouth and gave Grimm a long exaggerated lick across his face.

“Ah!!! What!!?” He practically jumped awake, his brow furrows as he touched the trail of sticky void saliva on his cheek. The Grimmchild let out an irritated hiss from having its rest disturbed.

Grimm shot a steely look at his spouse. “Oh okay so  _ that’s  _ how you wanna start the day huh?”

In a flash he leapt on top of Shade, grabbing their face and giving  _ them  _ an exaggerated lick across the face before they could push him off.

_ “HEY WHAT THE FUCK???” _ Screamed Shade with their thoughts.

“Hey YOU started it. You weirdo.” He laughed, playfully grabbing two of their wrists as he slid himself onto their lap, he flashed a wide smile at them before placing a light kiss to their fangs.

Feeling ignored, the Grimmchild let out a whine to get its parents attention. Shade gently lifted it up off the bed with a thin void tendril.

“See? We didn’t forget about you.” Grimm chimed as Shade brought the child between the two of them.

The Grimmchild only responded by squawking loudly.

“Sounds like someone is ready for breakfast.” 

_ “I forgot to buy fruit.”  _ Stated Shade.

“Well then I guess we’re going shopping.” Grimm stood to his feet with the child cradled in his arms, and headed for the stairs.

Shade watched him go for a moment before getting up themselves, the sight of him walking away from them stirred up a well of emotion in their chest.

A thousand lazy mornings like this would never be enough.

 

\-----

 

The Shade Lord couldn’t help but think about how dead and empty Dirtmouth once was as they inspected the fresh produce in the open air market.

Recently the influx of bugs had slowed, most of the new residents were elderly couples moving away from the city. But nonetheless, Dirtmouth was livelier than ever.

Funnily enough the residents, new and old, had taken a liking to the Shade Lord. They had become something of a “mascot” to Dirtmouth, though their presence made some bugs uncomfortable, the townsfolk had more or less accepted Shade as the colossal, eldritch protector of their home. Shade lost count of the times they fought off feral bugs from the wasteland over the past year.

 

The Void Entity offered a large pink berry to the Grimmchild who sat comfortably in its father’s arms. It sniffed the fruit with extreme prejudice and made a little “blehhh” noise, sticking out its tiny red tongue.

“No good huh?” Grimm cooed, petting the child’s head.

The shopkeep, a chubby, elderly pillbug wearing an apron, looked up at them and let out a little gasp.

“Oh!!! It’s you two!.” Visibly flustered she dusted herself off. “Try this, the blue ones are sweeter you know.” She offered a bright blue berry to the Grimmchild who quickly snapped it up out of her fingers.

(I guess we’ll take a bag of those.) Shade signed with their upper set of hands, and produced their wallet from underneath their cape. 

“Ah, thank you dearie.” The little old lady chimed. “It’s really an honor to have you shopping here, you’re like our own royal family!”

Shade and Grimm glanced at each other, they couldn’t help but laugh.

“And your little one is so cute! He looks just like his daddy.” She reached out and gave the Grimmchild a little pinch on the cheek, it hissed sharply in response.

“Careful, Junior here breathes fire.” Grimm stated and took a half step back. These new townsfolk didn’t always know to fireproof everything. He didn’t want a repeat of the disaster at last year’s holiday party. 

Shade paid the lady, and as they started to leave to look at the other stands she called out to them.

“Make sure your little one gets plenty to eat so he grows up big and strong!”

Both parents froze.

If only it were that simple. 

Shade placed their left arms around Grimm to comfort him, and turned back to the shopkeeper to wave at her in thanks. 

_ “Let’s just try to enjoy today alright?” _ Shade gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

“Alright.” His silver eyes stayed on the ground, and for a split second it almost looked like a flash of color returned to them.

The pair purchased several more fruits that were to their child’s liking, as well as a fresh cake for Grimm and a nice bottle of spiced wine to share later. 

 

Grimm neatly put the groceries away, except for a small plate of fruit for the Grimmchild’s breakfast, though, Shade wondered if it was even hungry anymore after all the free samples it kept getting from the shopkeepers. They supposed that was one advantage of having so many elderly bugs living here. 

Shade sat the Grimmchild down in its highchair and placed the little plate in front of it. 

The child cooed and gluttonously gobbled up the morsels, the way it ate one would really think it  _ was _ growing.

_ “Grimm look, it almost looks like Junior is trying to imitate your flame spawner attack.” _

“Oh dear.” Grimm gently scooped up the child in his arms. “Somebody ate too much.” 

The child yawned and scratched its fat scarlet tummy.

“I’ll put you down for a nap then.” 

 

Shade slid their cloak off, hanging it on the hook near the door. 

‘Nap Time’ was synonymous for ‘Alone Time’ for the child’s parents, and Shade really needed that right now. 

Shade opened the alcohol cupboard to grab the wine they purchased earlier. It had been a little while since they and Grimm had a drink together so they didn’t feel too guilty about drinking before noon. 

The void creature popped the bottle open with a sharp talon, filling two elegant wine glasses with a generous portion of the deep red liquid. They plopped down on the couch to wait for Grimm to return, he was taking a little longer than usual. 

The sound of footsteps drawing near caught their attention.

Shade turned to the right to see their husband leaning against the wall, wearing a frilly black dress and blood red apron. A deep purple blush stained their cheeks at the sight of him.

That outfit...complemented their husband’s form so nicely. The black and red bow cinched his little waist into an hourglass shape, and the skirt was just short enough so that his shiny black thighs peeked out from under it.

(Oh my-it’s been a while since you brought out the maid outfits.) The Shade Lord signed with shaky fingers. There’s no way telepathy would work with a mind clouded by arousal. 

(You look... _ w-o-w.) _ They stood up and took one of his hands, spinning him around as if they were dancing. 

(I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.)

“Likewise.” Grimm flashed them one of those crooked grins that they loved so very much.

Shade couldn’t resist cupping his face in one clawed hand to lean in and kiss him.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Grimm pressed a talon to their face, narrowing his cat like eyes. “You’re not allowed to kiss me until you put on yours.” He shoved a slightly larger, four-armed version of his maid outfit into their arms.

(Ha, alright, whatever you want love.)

“Oh???” Grimm brought a talon to his mouth as he watched his spouse get dressed. “Are we doing whatever _ I  _ want today?”

(Honestly Grimm-) Shade signed with their upper pair of arms while they tightened the apron around their waist. (In _ that _ outfit you could ask me to jump off a bridge and I’d do it.)

The Troupe Master threw back his head in laughter, cheeks flushing bright bluish gray. 

(I love that laugh.)

“I know.” He leaned into them, looking them over with hungry eyes. “You look  _ ravishing _ in that.”

(I  _ know. _ ) 

Shade picked up Grimm’s wine glass from the table and offered it to him.

“Oh? For me?” He cocked his head to one side, grinning widely up at his lover, and caressed the length of their cold black arm before taking the glass in his thin fingers. 

“Cheers.” 

The married couple clinked their glasses together, taking a long sip without breaking eye contact.

“Why don’t you sit down love?” He placed a firm hand on his spouse’s shoulder and pushed them into the couch.

(Hey be careful I almost spilled my wine, it’ll stain the-) Stammered Shade.

Grimm boldly stepped his left leg onto the couch, interrupting their signs, his skirt rode up high enough so that his thigh was totally visible.

A  _ delicious _ offering, that Shade happily took.

They relished in the smooth texture of his shell as they slid a hand up the length of his thigh, he flashed them a wide grin in response, encouraging them to go further. 

Grimm took their hand and slid it all the way to his backside, making the soft frills of his skirt bunch up. He laughed when he felt them squeeze.

“Ha-ha! Aren’t you feeling bold today?” His words carried a touch of hoarseness to them.

(We’ve been married a year, I can grab your ass if I want to.) Their fingers flicked playfully as they made the signs.

_ “Oh certainly.”  _ He cooed, sliding into a comfortable seat on Shade’s lap, he drained his glass and set it aside. 

Without skipping a beat, the Shade Lord pulled him into a kiss.

Grimm happily allowed them to press their fanged mouth against his. The taste of wine mingled with his candy sweet saliva and Shade couldn’t get enough of it. 

They placed their lower set of hands on his little waist, grasping at him with the rhythm of their kisses.

Grimm broke the kiss, looking up at his love with hooded eyes. “So you _ did _ say we’re doing whatever I want today right.”

(Yes.)

“Well- in that case.” He flicked his eyebrows up at them and tilted his head to one side. 

The next thing Shade felt was the pressure of Grimm pushing their head downward with one of his warm hands.

Shade placed a firm kiss against his chest, and set their glass aside so they could wring their hands into the folds of his black skirt as they slowly kissed down his body. 

 

_ “Anything for you.” _

 

\-----

 

A thousand of these lazy days wouldn’t be enough.

For the Shade Lord, the feeling of drifting off to sleep holding their lover in their arms, and getting to wake up and find him exactly where they left him was better than  _ anything  _ else this wild and wonderful world could offer. The complete and utter bliss they felt as they cradled him against their chest filled their once empty heart to the brim.

_ “Hey.”  _ Shade nuzzled Grimm’s cheek with their own.  _ “We need to get up.” _

A muffled groan escaped from his lips as his pinkish eyes slid open. 

“Five more minutes.”

A faint whine came from the direction of the Grimmchild’s room.

_ “No time for that love, come on.” _ They sat up, steadying Grimm by his shoulders.

Their husband tried to stand with shaky legs.

Then fell to the floor with a hollow thud.

 

“Darling, I don’t feel so well, all of a sudden.” He croaked, with a voice so hoarse and fragile Shade could barely hear him.

Shade rushed to his side, their heart pounding against their chest. They tried to place a hand on his shoulder but his shell burned with such intense heat they had to snatch it away.

And in the blink of an eye, he was just like they first remembered him.

Grimm sat crumpled on the floor, draped in a dark cloak, his curved horns stained inky black and his eyes the same burning scarlet as when the two first met.

His scarlet gaze turned up to Shade, with labored breath and dark circles under his eyes, he could barely speak.

“I’m so sorry, love.” 

Shade’s insides turned to ice.

It felt as if something broke inside their chest.

“I can’t hold on anymore.” 

Little flames sprung from his heaving shoulders, staining his cloak bright red. In a matter of seconds the licks of fire engulfed his trembling body.

With globs of black tears clouding their vision they reached out to his disappearing form, snatching him up in their arms. Angry tongues of flame burned their shell, but they fought past the searing pain to cradle him in their arms. 

The Shade Lord cried out to him, cupping his face in their hands, desperately shaking him to try and bring him back.

_ “What do I do!!!!???” _

Shade watched helplessly as their husband’s scarlet eyes rolled back in their sockets and his body shook and seized in their embrace.

_ “WHAT DO I DO???!!!!” _

The angry scarlet flames jumped to the carpet, then the table, and in a matter of seconds their cozy little living room went up in crimson fire.

Shade’s body quaked and trembled, hysteria and panic gripping their mind.

This couldn’t be happening.

There had to be something they could do.

_ Anything. _

Shade squeezed him with all their strength, rocking him back and forth in their lap. Their black tears hissed and sizzled into puffs of steam when they fell to his body. 

Fighting against the searing pain, Shade unsheathed the Dream Nail from underneath their cloak. 

The ancient weapon sparked to life at their touch.

Shade clenched their fangs together, steeled their nerves-

 

And plunged the blade deep into their husband’s chest.

 

\----

 

Shade awoke in a cold sweat, surrounded by hazy red smoke in a dark, eerie room that vaguely resembled the arena in the Grimm Troupe’s tent. 

Their vision adjusted as they picked themselves up, the heat in the air bore down on their frame with an otherworldly weight. 

Grimm lay motionless only a few meters away- Shade immediately jumped to their feet and rushed over to him. They picked him up with shaky arms, cupping his cold face in the palm of their hand. Their heart sank at the sight of his eyes- wide open but blank and lifeless.

_ Please come back to me. _

“He cannot hear you.” A hoarse, ragged voice spoke from across the room, and the red haze lifted.

Shade turned their gaze upward to see that the walls and ceiling were laced with raggedy veins, pulsating unnaturally with the rhythm of a colossal scarlet heart that was suspended high above the floor at the other end of the room.

A tall figure cloaked in red stood directly beneath it, his back turned to them. With a voice like coarse gravel, he spoke-

“I’ve grown so tired of your efforts to-ah,  _ sever _ the connection between my vessel and I. You came so close too, I haven’t even been able to see or hear him for quite some time.”

The scarlet creature raised a bony black hand and snapped his thin fingers together. The sound reverberated against the walls of the room and dozens of thick, red tendrils twisted from the floor, ensnaring Grimm and ripping him away from Shade’s grasp.

_ “NO!!!!!!!”  _

The writhing scarlet ground started to swallow their husband, they managed to grab one of his hands, clawing at the floor desperately trying to save him but it was all in vain. The tendrils broke their grasp and in a matter of seconds the floor smoothed over him as if he were never there.

Pure rage ignited the Shade Lord’s black heart, searing bitter cold pulsed through their veins from their core to their fingertips, they snapped their head up and cried out.

_ “GIVE HIM BACK!!!!” _

 In this mindscape, Shade found a voice, guttural and throaty and dripping with the cold emptiness of the impossibly long life the ancient God once lived.

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” The scarlet God finally turned to face them, he looked like Grimm, but  _ wrong. _ His scarlet horns were too long, too curved, and the angular shape of his face only made him look all the more demonic.

The creature blinked in surprise when he met Shade’s gaze.

“What the _ hell  _ are you wearing???”

“I bet you’d like to know.” They sneered, narrowing their bright gaze at him.

Shade’s maid outfit may have been burned and damaged but it was still recognizable. They couldn’t be bothered to care about how ridiculous they probably looked.

“I am not leaving here without him.” 

“I can’t take you seriously in that.” He rolled his scarlet eyes, snapping his fingers once again, this time a cloud of red smoke erupted around the Shade Lord, and when it settled they were wearing their usual cape. 

“You’ve changed so much since I last saw you, God of Void, do you remember me?” He tilted his head to one side, taking a few measured steps towards them, his tattered scarlet cloak trailing behind him. “You once tried to _ eat _ me.”

Shade drew their nail in a flash, even in the dim light of the Nightmare Realm its silver glow still pierced through the darkness.

_ “I am not leaving here without him.” _

A low static snarl ripped from between their fangs, and in a flash of inky darkness they launched towards him, stabbing their nail at him only to have it caught in one of his strong scarlet claws. 

The Nightmare King let out a low chuckle, leaning forward to lock eyes with his opponent.

“And how  _ exactly _ do you intend to defeat me in my own realm?”

Shade lashed out with a powerful void tendril to knock him away from them. He laughed wildly as the frayed ends of his scarlet cape sprung to life, like writhing serpents they plunged deep into the ground, and with lightning speed erupted from below as scarlet lances.

The Nightmare King’s speed caught Shade off guard and one of the lances caught them in the side, cold void spurted from the wound and splattered onto the floor. 

Wincing in pain, they clapped a hand over the wound to apply pressure, just barely dodging the next wave of scarlet spears.

“Ha! At this rate you won’t last another minute.” In the blink of an eye and an eruption of red smoke he was mere inches from Shade, with a firm grip on their collar, the air around him pulsating with painful, searing heat. “And then your dearly beloved will be  _ mine _ again.”

Shade’s senses picked up on it, something off in his voice.

He was enjoying this.

_ Too much. _

Shade slashed upwards with their nail, and missed their target, but it was just a distraction. In a swift movement they snuck a void tendril around their opponent’s ankle, making him falter when he stepped back to avoid their nail.

The Shade Lord took the opportunity, rushing forward and slashing a clean cut across the Nightmare King’s chest.

A spray of sticky red blood followed the path of Shade’s blade, splattering on the floor like heavy rain drops. The Nightmare King stumbled backwards, legs bowing, he clutched his gushing chest, shaking with laughter.

His head jerked upwards, scarlet eyes burning like hot coals. 

_ “You can’t kill me here you idiot. You never finished the ritual.” _

“And you can’t keep this up forever.” Shade dropped their stance, circling their opponent with their gaze fixated down the blade of their nail. “Your precious ritual has been postponed for too long, you are running out of time.”

He threw his head back, cackling even louder. “Oh no, I’ll be just fine.” His form glowed an eerie red, and he was brand new again, as if Shade had never wounded him. “That’s the thing about Gods, we may die for a time but always manage to find our way back to the land of the living. But my vessel, ah, he would not be so fortunate.”

The bitterness in his hoarse voice…

This was personal?

As the Nightmare King lunged forward with flaming claws and eyes ablaze, a cold wave of realization crashed over them. The Shade Lord froze where they stood and took the full force of the the other God’s blow.

Shade flew backwards, the impact with the floor sent globs of void gushing from the fresh wounds in their chest. They shakily got to their knees, clutching their chest with their larger set of arms, low static laughter escaping from their fangs.

“What do you have to laugh about??? You are  _ pathetic.” _ The Nightmare King teleported to Shade again, taking their face in a clawed hand with a swift aggressive motion.

“You’ve grown _ fat _ and _ lazy _ in the past few years. Do you even remember how terrible, how  _ awe inspiring _ you used to be???” He yanked Shade’s face up to his, burning claws digging into their cheeks.

The Shade Lord just laughed weakly. “I was a heartless monster.”

“You were a God, the greatest God that ever was. And now look at yourself-” He tightened his searing grip. “Brought to your knees over some  _ peasant _ boy.” He spit out the last two words as if they were dirt on his tongue.

Shade only laughed again, and met his scarlet gaze with calm confidence. 

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, King of Nightmares.” 

The demon recoiled as if he’d been slapped clean across the face, releasing Shade from his grip. His face scrunched up and contorted in embarrassment, little flames sprung to life on his shoulders and the air in the room turned sticky and hot.

“I-you, do you-.” He struggled for the words, but only for a moment.

“Do you have any _ idea _ , how great we could’ve been???” He snarled, eyes searching Shade’s face for some kind of answer.

“You are wasted on-.” He gestured with widened arms to the space in front of him.  _ “On this.” _

“So you’re upset because you think I chose him over you??? I didn’t-” The Shade Lord shakily rose to their feet. “I didn’t know you were here... _ I’m sorry.” _

They meant it.

The Nightmare King took a step back, scarlet eyes avoiding Shade’s gaze, unsure how to respond. 

“Listen, you talk about yourself and your vessel like you’re totally different, but- I don’t think that’s entirely true.” 

He remained silent, standing there, clenching his long crooked fingers into fists.

Shade took a few steps closer, offering him a hand.

“If you are even a small part of my husband then-” Shade closed the distance between them, brushing their fingers to the back of his hand. “I’d like you to be part of my life too.”

The Scarlet Spectre stood frozen, eyes fixated on the floor.

“Hey I mean, I’ve got four arms.” Shade gently nudged him with their elbow. “One of them could be for you, maybe even two if you  _ behave.” _

The anger in the demon’s face mellowed out as he stifled a laugh. 

His burning gaze softened and fell to Shade’s wounds.

“...sorry.”

With a wave of his hand, the gashes in Shade’s abdomen disappeared. They let out a sigh of relief. 

Shade gestured to the edge of the room, just below the colossal pulsating heart.

“Why don’t we sit down and talk.”

 

\-----

 

“What a day huh?”

“Indeed.”

The two Gods sat cross legged at the edge of the room, leaning against the wall trying to catch their breath after their short but intense fight.

“Is there anything I can do? To help you, I mean.” Shade turned to the Scarlet God, the sincerity in their voice caught him off guard.

“Well, yes.” He let out a hoarse chuckle. “You could finish the ritual for me, travel with the Troupe. After a few more cycles of the ritual I could be whole again.” 

“And what would that do to your vessel?” 

“Ah well, I’m just a heart right now, once I’ve healed I will need...a new body…” His tired scarlet eyes flicked up to them. He wanted so badly for them to say ‘okay, let’s do it’.

“You were going to use Grimm as your new body?” Shade furrowed their brow, confused, they were under the impression that Grimm needed to die for the ritual’s completion.

“Ah well- no, those are just temporaries-” He laughed weakly. “I ah, sort of kidnapped a rare bug, from an immortal species, I’ve kept him locked up for a very long time- he’s the one you’ve been talking to, though I don’t completely understand  _ how.” _

“Wow, you’re a real dick.” 

The Nightmare King threw his head back and laughed, if you could even call the wretched sound a laugh.

“Well I suppose that’s fair.” The scarlet God scooted over so that he could lean against Shade’s shoulder.

His touch brought with it a new sensation, an attraction, a  _ pull _ , as if some invisible force was trying to push the two together. 

Shade couldn’t help but wrap a pair of arms around him.

“Do you know what would happen if you broke the ritual and released your vessel?” Shade asked, squeezing his shoulder.

“Then…” His voice trailed off, he turned his gaze to the beating heart above. “The child would not survive, unfortunately.”

“Wow. This fucking  _ sucks. _ ” Shade’s deep voice cracked, they took in a sharp breath, choking back tears.

They pulled the Nightmare King closer into a comfortable position against their chest.

“Yeah, it does suck.” 

“But...I suppose…” He traced delicate circles on Shade’s smooth chestplate with his warm fingers. “I suppose, I would be willing to give you a choice in the matter.”

“Ha!” Shade threw their head back, black tears welled up in their eyes, spilling over and leaving shiny trails down their cheeks. “This should be a harder decision, but I think we both know what my answer is.” 

“I understand.” He broke away from Shade’s embrace and rose to his feet. 

He raised a glowing clawed hand to the heart above.

“Wait.” Shade jumped to their feet, heart pounding against their chest. “How much time do you have left?” 

“Not much, my dear.” He turned over his shoulder, meeting their gaze with a single burning eye.

“Enough for one last dance?” 

The Shade Lord extended a hand to him, a humble offering that they so desperately hoped he would accept. 

A crooked, wicked smile stretched across his face, he took two eager steps forward, sliding his long fingers into Shade’s cold comforting palm. He was beautiful, in an ugly, demonic sort of way, and the Shade Lord found themselves blushing when they met his gaze.

“How could I say no to that?” He whispered, the sweetness of his hot breath made Shade’s head spin. 

The Scarlet God snapped his fingers once again, this time a familiar melody echoed through the ethereal chamber.

He placed his other hand on one of the Shade Lord’s broad shoulders and closed the distance between them, and the pulse of the heart above them quickened as they started to spin.

 

Their waltz was slower than before, not because they were nervous, no, moving together came so  _ naturally _ . The two gods simply wanted to enjoy every little detail of each other. 

They moved together with such fluidity, each step came at the exact right moment, every spin, every touch, effortless, unplanned, and in perfect harmony with the music. 

They slowed their tempo even further, so that they might embrace and just drink in the sensation of each other’s touch. 

“You know…” The Nightmare King rested his head on Shade’s shoulder, inhaling their scent. “I could see you when you first danced with Grimm, I could feel it too, but only a little. Ha, I tried to beat my way out of his chest, to no avail.” 

“Oh, so that was  _ you?” _ Shade’s voice produced a deep rumble in their chest.

“Yes, that was me. Every time you felt his heartbeat, it was me.” 

He leaned into their neck, placing a warm kiss just underneath the angle of their jaw. 

“I’m sorry for how I lashed out at you earlier.”

“It’s okay. I am sorry for trying to eat you in my last life.” 

“I forgive you.” 

They slowed down so that they were barely moving, swaying to the tune of the music together.

“I’m running out of time love.” His voice grew weaker with each word.

The Shade Lord cupped his face in their hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. His warm fanged mouth felt so new, so different, and yet paradoxically Shade felt like they had known his touch since the very beginning. 

“Ha ha.” Wheezed the scarlet God “I was hoping you’d do that.” 

Shade pressed their forehead against his, squeezing him tight.

Wishing they could just spend a little more time with him.

“I know what you’re thinking love.” He cooed. “Don’t worry, this isn’t really goodbye. It’s just...see you later. Maybe tomorrow, maybe a thousand years from now, sooner or later we will dance again.”

“I know.” Shade pulled away from him, meeting his scarlet gaze. “But there is someone I’d like to say goodbye to, if you can manage that…”

“I can.” He placed one last kiss to Shade’s fangs, pulling away with hands aglow. 

“I only ask one thing if you, Lord of Shades, when you find me in my next life- which you will, promise me that you’ll care for me while I am weak.”

“Of course.” 

“I’ll see you later then.” His hoarse voice was barely a whisper, a little smile playing across his fangs.

The Nightmare King’s body engulfed in flames, he turned away raising a burning claw to the heart above and snapped it into a fist.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

 

And in his place on the floor, sat a small creature.

Whimpering, shivering, cold.

A raw wave of guilt made The Shade Lord’s insides freeze, but they pushed through it, and knelt down to comfort their child.

“Shoob?” The Grimmchild looked up to its parent, so weak it could barely lift its head.

“Hey there little buddy.” Shade tasted cold black tears through their forced smile. “Come here, it’s okay.”

_ “It’s okay.”  _

Shade gently scooped the child from the floor, cradling it in their arms. The color slowly drained from the child’s eyes, then its tiny belly. 

_ “Shoob.” _ The child’s eyes darted around the room in wild panic. It’s tiny chest rose and fell with sharp labored breaths.

Shame and guilt tearing apart their insides, Shade caressed the Grimmchild’s cold cheek with the pad of their thumb. 

“Shhh it’s okay.” The void creature brought their head closer, to nuzzle its cheek. “Let me hum you a lullaby, while I still can.”

Fighting back their grief, and their tears, the Shade Lord used their deep throaty voice to hum the lullaby the child’s mobile used to play. 

The sound of its parent’s voice send a wave of relaxation over it, the child’s breathing steadied, it looked up at Shade with blank sunken eyes.

Then, the Grimmchild’s little mouth turned into a baby toothed smile.

It snuggled into its parent’s embrace, and let its eyes slide closed.

Trusting that it would wake up in their arms again the next morning. 


	9. The Bittersweet End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

In a flash, the scene around the Shade Lord disappeared.

And they found themselves kneeling in their living room.

With empty arms.

 

A cold tremor gripped Shade’s body, the God fell to their hands and knees, claws sinking into the soft carpet.

_ Wait, shouldn’t it be burned? _

Their head snapped upwards, looking at the curtains, the ceiling, the table, everything was untarnished and exactly as it had been this morning.

Then, their eyes fell to the couch.

The Shade Lord’s stomach twisted into knots when they saw the little figure curled up on it.

Unable to stand, Shade shakily crawled towards him, blinking away sticky tears. 

 

Was it worth it? 

 

Shade wiped the tears and snot off of their face with the back of their arm, only managing to make themselves more of a mess. With labored breaths and a shaky hand, they reached over to caress his face.

Seeing him like this now, in his true form, they couldn’t help but laugh just a little bit.

_ He is so...tiny. _

The little silver moth might come up to the peak of Shade’s chest now, and that was being kind. He lay there peacefully, unconscious, curled up under one of his scarlet blankets. 

His dark cheeks were so warm, even warmer than they had been before, and his horns were the same silver hue they had been earlier that day, but when Shade touched them they realized he didn’t have horns at all but...feathers?

Fresh void tears welled up in their bright eyes.

He was so soft, so fragile, looking at him sleep so peacefully eased the hurt in the Shade Lord’s broken heart. 

They took a moment to examine his tiny hands, Shade was almost afraid to hold them, for fear that they might break. Never before had they laid eyes on something so delicate.

A bitter, heavy weight sunk into their stomach when they realized there was  _ nothing  _ they wouldn’t do to keep him safe.

 

No cost too great.

 

Shade clapped a hand over their mouth, the taste of acrid vomit bubbling up in their throat. They jumped to their feet and rushed to the kitchen, barely making it to the sink before they threw up. 

The Pale King wasn’t their father, not really, but it didn’t matter. They always prided themselves with being better than him, truer, kinder,  _ morally superior. _

But in the end, they were just as selfish.

_ I’m sorry little one.  _ Shade thought as they coughed up the last of their stomach’s contents.

_ I’m sorry you got stuck with a no good selfish parent like me. _

Shade ran some water from the sink to wash their face off, they pooled a bit of it in their hands to drink. The cool liquid brought some relief to their aching throat. 

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

“Shade??? Are you there???” Shade didn’t know how to feel hearing Iselda’s voice, they needed a friend now more than ever, but they didn’t want her to see them like this…

“Old lady Nina said she saw smoke coming from your house. Is everything okay???”

_ No Iselda, everything is not okay.  _

Shade stood up to their full height, wiping their face off with one of the kitchen towels. They took a deep breath and went to open the door. 

 

“Wow you look like shit.” Iselda laughed and crossed her arms. “Sorry, ah, are you ok-”

Shade couldn’t hold it together, they collapsed into her arms, letting out wheezing static sobs into her small shoulder. Their friend said nothing, she just did her best to hug the larger bug and to not fall over under the weight of them. 

 

\---------

 

Shade told her everything when they finally regained their composure. 

They sat together on the floor of the living room, holding mugs of the warm fragrant tea Iselda was so good at making.

She didn’t ask questions or interrupt them, she just sat and watched as Shade’s fingers signed the traumatic details of what happened. When Shade finished she just scooted over close to them and placed a comforting hand on their shoulder, gently rubbing little circles into it. 

Iselda’s dark eyes searched her friend’s face, as if she were asking what they wanted her to say, what words she could use to make them hurt just a little bit less. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just trying to take comfort in each other’s company. 

“You know-” she finally broke the silence, her voice weak. “What you went through was awful, and nothing I say can fix that-”

“But I can help you, with the stuff that comes after-” she turned around for a moment, gesturing to their sleeping husband. “To look after him or, get groceries, or clean the house or just-whatever you need. Just let me know.” 

Her voice faltered, uncertain, afraid that it wasn’t enough.

But that was exactly what Shade needed to hear.

 

It was comforting to know that even a monster like them could find family in friendship.

 

Iselda and Shade watched the little moth for weeks, they took turns keeping an eye on him. 

As time went by Shade only grew more agitated. Sitting in the house, watching, waiting, trying to shake him awake, the anticipation was killing them. They did any errands or chores they could think of just to take their mind off of it- they even went so far as to get every single one of his outfits altered so that they would fit him when he did finally wake up.

If he woke up at all.

He had to wake up-

Right?

 

\-----------

 

Shade crawled out of the old well, exhausted from completing yet another mercenary job assigned to them by the Queen. Not to say they weren’t grateful for the distraction, it did them good to tear apart a few feral monsters, but at this point even the best distractions weren’t enough.

They crossed the busy town center with heavy steps, taking a moment to flip a silver geo into the accordion player’s hat. He went by Nymm now, or at least that’s what they heard, they could never muster up the courage to talk to him themselves, but they did appreciate his music and never forgot to tip him when they walked by. 

The she-beast was around too, Shade never bothered to ask her name. She turned smaller and lighter in color like the other previous Troupe members. She started working at one of the little restaurants in Dirtmouth’s center, and she seemed quite happy, as if she didn’t remember her time in the Troupe or perhaps, she was just happy to be free of it? 

 

The void creature walked up the winding path to their door, their long cape flowing behind them. They allowed the back of their hand to brush against the blossoms they planted on either side of the walkway, white roses with red tips, now in full bloom. Over the past few months Shade expanded their garden to what could only be described as fairy tale proportions, everything so artistically, meticulously arranged.

It was the best gift they could think to give him.

 

Shade turned the doorknob to their home’s entrance with a shaky hand-

The door swung open, almost knocking them back. They blinked in surprise to see Iselda standing in the doorway, she grabbed one of Shade’s hands and squeezed hard, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I think he’s waking up-”

(Oh _ fuck.)  _ Shade picked her up into a brief hug before running past her.

“Wait, Shade!!!” She called after them. “I will-I will be back later tonight, to check on you-I mean if you want- you know what??? I’ll just knock and if you don’t need me just don’t answer the door.”

She stepped outside, slowly closing the door behind her.

“Let me know if you need anything, you know where to find me.” 

Shade only processed half of what she said, they rushed over the couch, nearly tripping over themselves. Their whole body felt like it suddenly turned to jelly and they shakily fell to their knees at their husband’s side. 

Shade’s eight bright eyes scanned his face, watching, waiting.

A little whimper pierced the silence.

Raw emotion welled up in Shade’s chest, making their cold heart jump to life. They scooted as close as they could to the couch and reached over to take one of his warm slender hands. 

His brow furrowed at their touch, he stirred underneath the scarlet blanket and Shade felt his little fingers wrap around theirs and squeeze.

_ Please come back to me. _

The next few seconds ticked by so slowly, it was physically painful.

_ Will he still want to be with me after I tell him what happened to the child? _

Cold anticipation gripped their insides, but they shoved the negative thoughts aside, now wasn’t the time for that.

Finally the moth’s silver eyes slid open, still heavy with sleep, he squeezed them shut for a moment then stretched out and produced a dainty little yawn. He let his head sink back into his pillow and took a deep breath, then those beautiful silver eyes opened again, blinking in the midday light.

When his gaze flicked up to Shade, he shot up in his seat. 

He almost seemed shocked at first as he looked them over, his little mouth hung open and a deep flush stained his dark cheeks. 

He laughed weakly, his pout slowly turned into a lovely lopsided smile.

“Ha ha, you are...wow.” 

Oh, what a beautiful voice, as smooth as silk and as clear as a bell, it all but melted the Shade Lord’s heart.

Shade couldn’t restrain themselves any longer, they snatched him up off the couch into a four-armed embrace. Without skipping a beat they took his face in their hands and pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss.

The short moth almost pulled away, he blinked in surprise at the sudden intimacy, but soon found himself wrapping his arms around their neck, grabbing at their horns and kissing them back with increasing intensity. 

The pounding of the Shade Lord’s heart made their chest sore. 

Delicate fingers caressed the angles of their jaw. The sensation of his warm, soft mouth was so foreign but so _ intoxicating. _ Shade took great care to be gentle with the smaller bug- and their eyes popped open in surprise when they felt him force his tongue into their mouth. Pushing forward to deepen the kiss, the short moth dug his claws into Shades back and let out an animalistic snarl.

_ Oh? He’s a feisty little thing. _

They sat him on the couch without breaking the kiss, and shape shifted down closer to his size so that they could straddle his waist and grind against him-

_ “Ohmygod.”  _ He abruptly pushed Shade’s face away, gasping for breath.

Rejection burned Shade’s cheeks a deep lavender. They couldn’t blame him, so much had happened and-

“Listen.” His shaky voice interrupted their thoughts. “This is definitely- the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me in my life and I am  _ so into it _ but I can’t- I can’t have sex with someone I just met I mean, come on. At least ask me my name and buy me a drink first, right?”

The Shade Lord’s jaw fell slack.

 

_ He doesn’t remember me. _

 

“Why do you look so surprised? I think that’s a perfectly reasonable thing to ask.” 

He slid Shade off of his lap and onto the couch cushion next to him. Shade’s jaw snapped shut, their eight eyes wide with shock.

“Alright well, since you’re not gonna introduce yourself I guess I’ll start.”

The silver moth stood to his feet, dusted himself off and stuck out a hand in Shade’s direction.

“Hi, my name is Gray, I’m from a kingdom at the top of the world where everything is freezing and everyone is horrible. So I left...and now I guess I’m here, wherever this is. It’s nice to meet you.” 

He picked up one of Shade’s smaller hands and gave it a firm shake.

Finally regaining their composure, Shade raised their hands to make signs.

(I am called the Lord of Shades, but I just go by Shade. I am an ancient monster that’s trying to be a better person. I plan to open my own flower shop soon. It is nice to meet you too.)

“Oh sorry, haha…” Gray’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “We uh, we don’t have finger language where I’m from...sorry.”

_ Oh great, he doesn’t understand me either!!! _

All the Shade Lord could do was huff in frustration.

_ What kind of backwards, primitive society doesn’t have sign language??? _

It didn’t matter, he could learn in time, in fact, they could start teaching him now.

His stomach suddenly growled loudly. “ Oh dear. Haha, I would ask you to buy me that drink now but I honestly kind of feel like I haven’t eaten in ten thousand years.”

That probably wasn’t an exaggeration.

The void creature signed “O-K” at him and got up to head to the kitchen. The little moth followed, his soft fluffy wings brushing the floor behind him.

“Oh, you’re gonna make me something?” He inquired as he watched them grab a frying pan from one of the lower cabinets and several ingredients from the refrigerator.

Shade made a fist with one of their right hands and bobbed it up and down a few times.

“Does that mean yes?”

The Shade Lord nodded.

“Then what’s no???”

They opened their first three fingers then snapped them together twice.

“Oh okay.”

Shade signed O-K.

“That looks like OK, is it?”

Shade signed yes.

“Ha!” He flashed them a warm smile. “This is...kinda fun actually.”

Shade responded with a wide toothy grin of their own, then reached out to caress down his face with curled fingers. The light flush of his cheeks only deepened when they playfully pinched his chin.

“I am enjoying this  _ entirely _ too much.” He laughed again. “How did something like this happen to  _ me…” _

Shade only responded by wrapping one of their smaller arms around him, bringing him to their side so he could watch them cook.

 

The Shade Lord made pancakes of course, and they quite enjoyed the opportunity to show off their pancake flipping prowess. The little moth practically drowned his stack of pancakes in nectar syrup, a comforting reminder that in spite of everything it was still  _ him. _

“You know I’ve never eaten anything so warm and fluffy and sweet.” He said as he downed the last of his meal. “Thank you.”   

Shade just shrugged in response, they couldn’t help smiling at the sight of him sitting in his usual spot.

“Heh, you know, this might sound weird.” He began as he cleared his plate and took it to the sink. “I feel like I should be kind of freaked out right now, I mean- I woke up in a stranger’s home and I have no idea how I got here… But-when I look at you I feel...at ease... About all of this.” 

_ Ah, so he does remember, at least a little bit...    _

Shade drummed their fingers on the table for a moment, thinking on what they ought to do next. They figured now was as good a time as ever to show him the garden and gestured for him to follow them out the door.

“You want me to follow you outside?”

Shade only responded by taking one of his hands and pulling him towards the door. They turned the doorknob slowly, glancing down at him over their shoulder. They wanted to see the look on his face.

The two stepped out into the midday light, it took Gray a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness after sleeping for so long. But when his eyes did finally get used to the light, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Ha, what the hell is  _ this???”  _

With wide eyes and mouth agape, he looked upon the majesty of Shade’s garden sprawled out before him. The sweet scent of flowers in full bloom wafted through the air, calling out to the little moth’s senses. He stepped forward, mystified, with Shade in tow. 

The unfamiliar sensation of grass between his talons made him jerk away for a moment, but eventually he put his foot back down in the cool green substance grinning widely.

_ “What is this???”  _ He laughed to himself, falling to his knees and taking clumps of grass in his little hands.

Shade tapped his shoulder to get his attention, they signed “grass” at him, an open hand brushing the chin with a circular motion.

Gray snorted and signed “grass” back at them. “Am I doing it right?”

(Yes.)

“Did you  _ make _ all this?”

(Yes.) 

He looked them over, a hint of melancholy touching his silver eyes. He bit his lower lip and reached out to take one of Shade’s hands with his warm little fingers.

“Hey.” He looked up to them, forcing a smile. “I think I understand what’s going on here…” His voice trailed off for a moment.

“I’m so sorry.”

Shade shot him an inquisitive look.

“I don’t know how I got here, but I think you do.” He squeezed their hand with all the strength his thin fingers could muster. “You already care about me a lot, right?” 

(Yes.)

“You already love me, don’t you?”

They signed yes again, fighting against the cold tears that brimmed in their glowing eyes.

“Ha, wow. This must be so hard for you…” 

_ “Of course it is…” _ Part of Shade knew their thoughts would never reach him again, and yet they still tried.

_ “I waited so long for you to wake up, and now that you’re back I don’t know what to do. I’m afraid, so afraid that you won’t feel the same way about me anymore.” _

Fresh globs of void spilled over their cheeks, Shade brought a hand over their face trying so hard to keep their composure.They almost froze in shock when they felt his thin arms wrap around their neck.

“Shhh it’s okay.”

Shade’s mouth hung open in surprise, the flow of their tears slowing down.

“You know I already like you right?  _ A lot.”  _ The whisper of his last two words brushed against Shade’s cheeks, sending a wave of relief through their body. 

“I mean, let’s try to look at the bright side right? I get to fall for you  _ all over again.” _ He playfully pinched Shade’s chin with his smooth fingertips. “And if there’s anything you wish you coulda done differently well, you  _ can _ now.”

He was right of course, he was always right. 

Shade just had to pull him into another four-armed embrace, how could they not? 

Their little husband placed a gentle kiss to their cheek, pulling them into his shoulder so that they could softly cry into it.

 

The two bugs sat there, among the colorful fragrant blossoms of the garden, simply taking comfort in each other’s touch.

 

And they knew in their hearts that everything was going to be okay.

 

\--------

 

Buying Iselda a bouquet of flowers could never make up for Cornifer’s sheer incompetence and neglect, and yet he was still determined to try.

 

The little gold bell rang to announce his entrance to the shop, the short round bug wrung his hands together nervously, his steps were as shaky as a leaf at the end of fall. 

It was a humble store, small, charming, exactly what you’d expect to find in a little town like Dirtmouth. Most of the plants were potted however, Cornifer’s eyes darted around looking for something that would make a more appropriate gift…

“Um...can I-can we help you?” A squeaky voice asked from behind him.

“Oh yes I-.” He turned around and blinked in surprise, before him stood two black mothlings wearing little green aprons, about kindergarten age, identical in every way except one stood in front of the other. 

The bespectacled bug couldn’t help but grin, it was cute to see how little Iselda towed her sister around.

“I ah- I’m looking to get a bouquet for my wife. It’s to say sorry…” He looked across the store to see their parents watching from behind the cash register.

“Oh um- bouquets are- you gotta order them.” Muttered little Iselda, eyes dropping to her clawed feet, her sister clinging to her silently. 

(I can help you with that.) One of their parents, a dark void entity who  _ also _ wore a green apron, appeared behind them. 

Shade grinned down at Cornifer, silently thanking him for his patience before scooping up the twins in their four shadowy arms. They gestured for him to follow.

“In trouble with the wife huh.” The little silver moth grinned smugly at Cornifer from behind the register, he sat upon a stool with his face propped up in his hands, flashing a knowing glance up at his spouse.

“All our bouquets are made-to-order, it’ll take an hour or so to make one for you.”

“An hour, really?” Cornifer huffed.

“You can’t rush _ art.” _

“Alright fine, how much do I owe you?”

“Depends, how much trouble are you in?”

_ “A lot.” _ _  
_ “That will be 200 geo please.” He stated as he took his quieter daughter from Shade’s arms.

“Whatever it takes.” Cornifer produced his wallet and counted out the correct amount of geo.

Gray sat his child down in his lap so that she could see over the counter, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, she had always been so nervous to talk to anyone, even a family friend like Cornifer.

“ Hazel, say thank you to the nice man.” He whispered to her.

“...Tank you.” She peeped, in the tiniest little voice.

 

Shade and Gray took their time with Cornifer’s bouquet. Red roses and pink lilies were a natural choice, they took every opportunity to turn this into a teaching moment for their little ones, after all the twins would inherit the family business, someday.

Most of their days were spent like this, peaceful, domestic, beautifully simple. Not to say there weren’t ups and downs, anyone with kids knows that. But neither Gray nor Shade would trade it for anything.

Of all the wonders and fantastical things in the world, nothing could satisfy the two more than their humble little existence-

 

And the pure, comforting bliss of each other’s company.

  
  
  


\------------THE END-----------------

 


End file.
